Cinta Sang Pembunuh
by Elysian Noceur
Summary: Oh Sehun, dokter muda pendiri klinik aborsi. Ia menjadi pembunuh darah dingin sejak izinnya dicabut, namun seorang wanita datang yang menghangatkan hati bekunya. Akankah ia menjadi sosok dingin hingga mendatang? GS! [Luhan/Girl!][Sehun/Boy!]HunHan, [KyungSoo/Girl!][Kai/Boy!]KaiSoo
1. Chapter 1

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

1988, suatu perubahan besar-besaran menghantam Korea. Berpusat pada Seoul sebagai ibu kota, globasilasi membawa banyak perubahan. Hingga hukum pun menjadi fleksibel. Salah satunya yaitu klinik aborsi kini dilegalkan.

Bukan main _pro_ dan _contra_ yang terjadi di Seoul saat itu tapi tidak satu orangpun bisa menghapuskan salah satu hukum akan dilegalkannya sebuah klinik, mereka beralasan adanya klinik aborsi membuat manusia semakin tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Tapi tidak bagi Oh Sehun, salah satu dokter termuda, 19 tahun, profesional dalam bidang kandungan. Ia mengajukan surat izin untuk membuka praktik aborsi atas lisensi kedokteran yang ia dapatkan.

Setelah mengurus beberapa hal dan beberapa perjanjian, 1990, Oh Sehun resmi membuka klinik aborsi di daerah pinggiran Seoul yang cukup memakan waktu dari ibu kota.

Pada awalnya Oh Sehun yang dibantu oleh rekannya, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae melaksanakan aborsi sesuai dengan kode etik kedokteran. _Tidak akan melakukan aborsi dengan masa kehamilan tidak lebih dari 20 minggu._

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pada tahun 1994, untuk semua pratek aborsi dihapuskan dan menjadi illegal. Oh Sehun memandang sebelah mata terhadap hukum yang kini berubah kembali, praktek aborsinya yang sudah berjalan hingga 4 tahun tersebut masih diopreasikan namun dengan cara tertutup. Izin yang ia dapatkan kini ditarik dan Sehun memberikannya ke rumah sakit kembali namun tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia dan rekannya masih membuka praktik aborsi tersebut.

Tak ada alokasi dana yang cukup untuk praktik aborsinya membuat Sehun memakai alat-alat kedokteran yang sudah tidak layak pakai untuk proses aborsi tersebut.

Sehun menjadi pembunuh darah dingin, ia akan menyuntikkan bius yang tidak sesuai aturan hingga sang pasien harus mati lemas dan kehabisan darah saat Sehun mulai melepas satu persatu bagian tubuh jabang bayi yang akan diaborsinya. Sehun tak peduli jika janin dalam kandungan itu sudah lebih dari 20 minggu. Bahkan ketika mendapati salah satu bayi yang selamat, Sehun akan memberikan pijatan lembut pada bagian dada yang membuat tangisan bayi makin keras dan detik berikutnya Sehun akan menekan dada bayi tersebut tepat di bagian arteri jantung hingga tangisan bayi tersebut sekejap hilang dan tergantikan oleh suara retakan tulang rusuk yang masih muda dalam genggaman tangan Sehun.

Ruangan 5m x 5m tersebut menjadi saksi bisu ratusan kematian akan wanita yang akan melakukan aborsi, potongan tubuh bayi dan bahkan di lemari pendingin tersebut terdapat potongan tubuh bayi yang sengaja dibekukan, saluran air yang tersumbat karena rekannya melakukan aborsi di kamar mandi sangking banyaknya pasien yang ingin melakukan aborsi di kliniknya. Benar-benar busuk dan berantakan.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang menyangka awal tahun 2015 ini menjadi awal terburuk bagi kehidupan Luhan, gadis cantik berusia 27 tahun ini harus mendekam di salah satu bilik kamar kumuh tanpa ventilasi yang cukup hingga membuat ruangan ini pengap.

Ia diculik oleh segerombolan lelaki berotot minggu lalu dan kini Luhan menjadi pelampiasan budak nafsu oleh mereka setelah bos besar mereka memperawani dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya mereka melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ayah Luhan kalah berjudi dan sudah mempertaruhkan semua kekayaan miliknya hingga tak ada satu barang berhargapun yang dimilikinya, Ayah Luhan menjadikan Luhan sebagai harta terakhir untuk judinya. Namun naas, keberuntungan tak ada di pundaknya hingga Luhan kini berakhir di kamar pengap itu.

Ia tak sendirian, banyak perempuan yang tak jauh-jauh dari umurnya juga disekap di beberapa kamar seperti dirinya, dijadikan budak nafsu.

Setiap malam lelaki besar dengan otot yang bergambar seram itu akan muncul dari balik pintu dan melaksanakan kehendaknya tanpa mempedulikan tangisan ringkih Luhan. Wanita itu benar-benar putus asa.

Satu bulan tepat ia sudah berada di atas ranjang dan benar-benar menjadi busuk, pikirnya. Ia hanya diberi makanan sisa, dan terkadang seorang perempuan akan datang mendandainya, memakaikan baju mahal untuknya dan menghidangkan Luhan kepada pria tua kaya raya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Ya dengan kata lain, Luhan dijajakan kepada beberapa pria-pria tua hanya untuk meraup sesuatu berharga di kantung mereka.

Luhan tidak berontak, ia merasa tak ada semangat hidup semenjak hari pertama ia menjadi boneka di sana. Ayah Luhan menjualnya sedangkan Ibunya kini hidup dengan pria kaya dan rela meninggalkannya miskin.

Hingga saat itu Luhan ambruk lemas, dengan bantuan salah satu dokter yang bagi Luhan adalah dokter gadungan -berhubung penculik Luhan sangatlah pelit memberikan uang mereka- ia dinyatakan sedang mengandung dua bulan. Sial, habislah dirinya saat ini.

Siapa yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya saat ini? Dilihat dari banyaknya benih yang masuk ke rahimnya. Ah ia ingin muntah rasanya.

Luhan terperanjat saat bos dari pria besar berotot menyeramkan itu datang. Luhan tahu siapa dia, Kim Jongin. Lelaki dengan kulit gelap maskulin, beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh mengenai kening seksi dan rahang tegas yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh pesona hanya dalam hitungan detik. Luhan juga merasakan pesona itu, tapi siapa juga yang akan jatuh pesona dengan lelaki yang memperawaninya dan membuang dirinya ke _bodyguard_ nya. Tidak untuk Luhan. Terima kasih.

Lelaki itu menarik kursi kayu dan terduduk di depan meja rias dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Menunjukkan secara tersirat siapa bos disini. Mata coklatnya menatap Luhan yang terduduk di ranjang merah besar.

"Hamil eh?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan, memecah suasana canggung antara mereka.

Luhan memasang ekspresi datar sama seperti pertama kali ini datang ke rumah besar Jongin. Wanita itu sudah putus asa di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu yang membuat Jongin bahagia karena tak perlu repot-repot memaksa kehendaknya. Luhan menerimanya dengan datar dan tanpa suara.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tak pakai pengaman?!" teriak Jongin tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan terjengkat kecil memandang Jongin. Lelaki ini begitu cepat berubah mood.

"Itu mengapa aku membuangmu ke _bodyguard_ ku karena kau terlalu bodoh." Lanjutnya setelah menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Jongin frustasi, ia meraup cukup keuntuangan dari Luhan yang melayani beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Dan sekarang Luhan mengandung yang bernotabene keuntungannya sedikit berkurang. Ia tak ingin rugi secuilpun. Bagaimanapun Luhan harus kembali seksi seperti biasa dan menghasilkan keuntungan kembali.

"Gugurkan.." gumam Jongin dalam pelan dengan kepala yang masih berpikir bagaimana membuat Luhan kembali seperti dulu. Menghasilkan uang.

Mata Luhan membulat, gugurkan?

"Bangsat kau!" Luhan berdiri dan menuju Jongin yang masih terduduk di kursi kayu itu, memberikan sebuah pukulan kuat bagi Luhan tepat di kepala emas Jongin.

Pukulan itu cukup kuat bagi Luhan namun rasanya seperti elusan kasih sayang ibunya kala ia kecil. Jongin berdiri cepat dan memandang wanita pendek dadanya dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya! Maka kau ayahnya, bajingan!" teriak Luhan dengan derai air mata. Sungguh lelaki di depannya ini terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir sedemikian rupa. Ia yang memperawaninya maka benih itu pasti dari Jongin.

Jongin berdecih, "Aku? Lalu pria-pria yang tidur denganmu tidak ikut andil menjadi ayah, hm? Ia mendekatkan wajah rupawannya ke arah Luhan. Mengirimkan sugesti bahwa ia harus takut dan tunduk pada seorang Jongin. Bos besar seantero Seoul.

Luhan kalap dengan perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Tenang, aku memiliki kenalan dokter yang ahli dalam urusan seperti ini." Dipandangnya tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga ujung kaki, menimbulkan rasa risih pada diri Luhan, "Ia dapat memastikan kau akan kembali menghasilkan uang dan lunasi hutang ayah kolotmu itu."

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dengan Luhan, Jongin pergi dari kamar pengap itu dengan meninggalkan rasa benci Luhan kepada Jongin. Ya, daftar orang yang ia benci semakin bertambah kini, Jongin masuk dalam daftarnya.

.

.

.

.

Bos besar itu tidak main-main dengan ucapnnya. Luhan diantar oleh dua lelaki besar berotot seram ke sebuah klinik yang memakan waktu hingga 6 jam dengan mobil _trooper_ yang membuat semakin seram dua orang yang pernah ia layani beberapa waktu lalu.

Perkataan Jongin kembali teriang, dua lelaki ini juga harus andil untuk menjadi seorang ayah pada janin yang ia kandung.

Bisa-bisanya ia meminta pertanggung jawaban dari bos besar seperti Jongin. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa sinis yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kaca kecil yang dapat memandang Luhan terduduk di bangku belakang mobil. Ia gila. Luhan kurang waras untuk melihat keadaan.

Ban berdecit saat mobil itu berhenti di depan bangunan yang sepert tak terawat dengan coretan cat tertulisan tak senonoh, _rolling door_ kusam dan berkarat, terdapat pintu kayu di sampingnya dengan engsel yang tak jauh berkarat seperti _rolling door_ tadi.

Ada papan besi yang berkarat dengan tulisan yang hampir hilang. Mata rusa Luhan dapat melihat beberapa kata di sana.

Klinik?

Astaga, klinik macam apa ini?

Dan... iwh bau busuk yang menggangu indra penciumannya. Astaga, ia baru saja sadar banyak lalat yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

Bangunan seperti ini hampir sama persis seperti bagian depan bangunan ia disekap. Kotor, bobrok, dan busuk. Sepertinya kata-kata tersebut cukup pas untuk menggambarkan bangunan di depannya saat ini.

Dengan kasar pintu itu dipukul, mungkin jika orang tahu akan sopan santun, pintu itu akan diketuk, bukan dipukul hingga dapat Luhan lihat engsel pintu itu sedikit terlepas. Astaga, orang-orang ini. Luhan menghembuskan nafas mengejek.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan lelaki jangkung dengan jas putih khas dokter disertai masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dokter?

Di tempat sekumuh ini?

Luhan berdoa agar di dalam ruangan itu berbanding berbalik daripada di luar sini.

Dua _bodyguard_ Jongin yang sempat memukul-mukul pintu itu memberi kode untuk Luhan agar mengikutinya. Luhan mulai melangkah menuju pintu itu dan astaga Luhan benar-benar beruntung kali ini. Doanya terkabulkan.

Ia menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai yang benar-benar besih tanpa cacat, wangi obat-obatan menusuk hidungnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mencium bau busuk di luar sana. Dua orang _bodyguard_ itu terdiri di samping kiri dan kanan kursi yang disediakan untuk luhan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dokter berambut hitam tanpa menyentuh keningnya. _Push up hair_ kalau disebut-sebut. Mata elangnya menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan salah satu tangannya terulur menunjuk kursi di depannya yang terhalang meja kerjanya. Dokter itu mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Ini bersangkutan dengan pasien." Tanpa memandang dua lelaki sangar di sebelah kiri dan kanan Luhan, dokter itu menyuruh orang-orang itu pergi. Seolah tak peduli bagaimana kejamnya mereka. Namun seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, dua lelaki sangar itu sempat membungkuk dalam dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Membungkuk? _Hell_! Lelaki ini disegani juga oleh dua makhluk bodoh itu rupanya.

Tanda sadar Luhan berdecih sinis membuat tatapan dokter itu berpindah dari kertasnya dan memandang Luhan.

"Tertawa?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Dihormati oleh dua keledai bodoh itu? Sepertinya kau sedikit memiliki derajat." sahut Luhan ketus.

Mata dokter itu menyipit, jika masker itu tidak menutup wajahnya sudah dipastikan lelaki itu tengah tersenyum mengejek pada Luhan.

"Wajahmu memang manis, tapi sayang mulutmu pedas." Sahut sang dokter yang membuat Luhan semakin jengah. Sejak ia putus asa, hidupnya dikelilingi dengan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan.

"Baru kali ini Jongin membawa pelacurnya kesini. Sepertinya kau sedikit memiliki derajat." Sang dokter sedikit menirukan Luhan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Luhan tertawa keras. Tawa mengejek dengan rasa direndahkan. Ia seorang pelacur kali ini. "Ya, dulu aku seorang dengan derajat tinggi, tidak dengan kalian makhluk bejat!" bentak Luhan disela tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Tapi satu hal, aku bukanlah pelacur seperti katamu barusan." Lanjut Luhan dengan berdesis pelan. Wajahnya mengancam, tidak membuat aksen cantiknya luntur sedikitpun.

Dokter itu kini tertawa geli. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia membuka masker yang sedaritadi menutupi wajahnya. Kali ini Luhan yang dibuat tercengang.

Wajahnya, ya tuhan. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tampan melebihi Jongin! Luhan orang yang pintar, ia sering membaca buku tentang mitologi kuno. Dewa tertampan? Ia pernah melihat lukisan dan patung dewa tersebut. Tampan apanya? Luhan yakin jika makhluk di depannya ini berdiri di samping lukisan maupun patung dewa tertampan tersebut, sang dewa akan iri. Dokter ini benar-benar tampan dalam arti sebenanya. Lidah Luhan kelu untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Sang dokter masih tertawa geli, menampilkan mata sipit separuh bulan dengan gigi bertaring. Vampir tertampan sekalipun akan kalah. Senyumnya semakin melipat gandakan ketampanannya. Luhan merasa pusing akan pesonanya hanya dengan melihat ia tersenyum.

Sebuah dehaman kuat menghancurkan pikiran Luhan, dokter itu menghapuskan tawanya dengan cara elegan.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku. Namaku Oh Sehun, dokter kandungan yang akan mengaborsi janin di sana." Jemarinya tepat menunjuk ke arah perut datar Luhan. Seakan tak berdosa mengatakan aborsi janin. Tak ada rasa kemanusiaannya sedikitpun.

Sehun berdeham kembali, "Apapun statusmu dengan Kim Jongin, kau tak akan jauh-jauh dari sebutan pelacur." Jemari Sehun sibuk dengan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang sedaritadi ia genggam. Luhan sudah naik darah, tapi bibirnya nyeri untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk merespon perkataan Sehun.

"Tampan sih, tapi sayang mulutmu pedas."

Jemari Sehun terhenti mendadak saat mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Ia benar-benar menembak Sehun tepat seperti dirinya barusan. Luhan mengutip perkataannya. Sama sepertinya barusan, Sehun juga mengutip perkataan Luhan.

Astaga, dari 25 tahun yang lalu semenjak klinik ini dibuka, kebanyakan wanita yang datang kemari dengan wajah ketakutan, putus asa, dan selebihnya menangis dengan janin tak berdosa di perutnya. Berbanding berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Gad- wanita lebih tepatnya, dengan wajah cantik bermata bayi rusa, datang dengan wajah mengejek kepada semua lelaki yang ia pandang. Membalas semua perkataan Oh Sehun dengan mulut pedas. Ia memang sering melontarkan kalimat pedas hanya untuk menyinggung pasien-pasien agar mereka memasang ekspresi tidak selain wajah muram dan lain-lain. Tetapi mereka berujung menangis dan melontarkan kekesalan pada lelaki yang membuat mereka hamil. Sehun mual dengan mereka. Terlalu bertele-tele. Tetapi Luhan sedikit.. berbeda?

"Kau baik?" suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia masih terdiam dengan menggenggam _bolpoint_ nya. Luhan tersenyum manis padanya, "Apa perkataanku barusan sedikit mengganggumu? Jika benar, aku merasakannya tadi. Sekarang kita impas."

Tuh kan, benar. Luhan memang berbeda dari kebanyakan. Sehun mulai tertarik dengan wanita di depannya kali ini.

Sehun hanya mengerdikkan bahu dan menyunggingkan senyum kecut dan mulai melanjutkan tulisannya yang tertunda.

"Kau yang meminta Jongin untuk membantumu menggugurkan bayi itu atau Jongin sendiri yang merekomendasikannya?"

"Pilihan kedua." Tanpa jeda Luhan langsung menyahut perkataan Sehun. Lekaki itu menaikkan wajahnya memandang Luhan.

"Kau tak penasaran dengan Jongin?" alisnya bertaut, penasaran dengan respon apa yang akan diberikan Luhan atas Jongin. Tetapi Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar. Sulit sekali wanita ini untuk ditebak. Menunduk dan mulai menulis kembali, Sehun mulai membuka cerita.

"Jongin memiliki bisnis yang besar di salah satu perusahaan elektronik. Di zaman maju seperti ini, elektronik menjadi salah satu hal yang vital. Jongin termasuk orang yang ambisius, termasuk bagaimana mencapai bukit-bukit uang dan kesuksesan. Dan kau.." jemari kokohnya menunjuk tepat ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya kaget. "Kau salah satu bukit uangnya. Jongin tak ingin kehilangan satupun pundinya." Bisik Sehun sedikit memajukan wajahnya. Sungguh dramatis.

"K-kenapa harus aku?" tanya Luhan kaku.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Biar aku tebak sebentar..." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Kertas yang sedaritadi ia tatap kini tak menarik lagi bagi Oh Sehun. Ia ingin menatap Luhan lebih dan lebih. "Kau pasti memiliki hutang dengan si Jongin?" tebaknya langsung.

"Ayahku, bukan aku." Desis Luhan tak terima.

Sehun tak peduli. Ia sedikit bangga dengan tebakannya.

"Tolong isi perjanjian di kertas itu." perintah Sehun dengan sopan.

Luhan menarik kertas yang sempat Sehun sibuk dengan salah satunya. Terdapat beberapa tulisan yang sudah diketik sebelumnya dan beberapa sudah ada tanda tangan dari Sehun dan apa yang Luhan lihat, itu adalah sebuah perjanjian.

Alis Luhan bertaut dan kini memandang dengan ekspresi serius. Begitu cantik di mata Sehun. Luhan tak peduli dengan apa yang berisi dari perjanjian tersebut. Jika ia selamat dari poses aborsi tersebut maka ia akan kembali menjadi bukit uang Jongin dan jika ia mati saat proses tersebut, ia tidak perlu repot-repot kembali ke sana.

Ia lebih suka opsi terakhir. Menggiurkan.

Masa bodoh, ia langsung menandatangani semuanya. Entah itu selamat atau tidak, semuanya tidak berakhir indah.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, bisa-bisanya Luhan terlihat kolot. Wanita itu sangat putus asa dalam dirinya namun ego membuatnya menjadi seperti ular berbisa. Mematikan di setiap ucapanya.

Dokter itu mengehembuskan nafas beratnya, entah kenapa Luhan terasa nyaman hanya dengan mendengar deru nafas dokter tersebut.

"Sayang sekali proses aborsi ini harus ditunda selama satu bulan ke depan. Aku harus mengurus beberapa obat-obatan dan persiapan. Sampai jumpa bulan depan."

Belum sempat ia bertanya selebihnya, dua keledai bodoh itu datang dengan membuka pintu kasar dan menyeret Luhan keluar. Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar tenang hanya dengan memandang Luhan yang kini tengah memandang bingung Sehun. Ia kira hari ini ia harus merasakan sakit bagaimana rasanya aborsi. Luhan sendiri tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya aborsi, tetapi aborsi adalah hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya.

Dan kalimat Sehun terulang kembali saat tubuhnya terhempas di bagian jok belakang mobil besar itu. Bulan depan?

Ia harus kembali ke tempat itu bulan depan dan melakukan sebuah aborsi?

.

.

.

.

Sehun seperti kehilangan otaknya saat ini atau bisa dibilang ia benar-benar keledai dungu tanpa otak. Pesona Luhan kemarin membuat bayangan wajah Luhan menghantuinya. Belum pernah ia seperti ini terhadap pasiennya.

Umurnya bisa dibilang tak muda lagi, tiga tahun ke depan ia sudah kepala lima. Selama masa hidupnya ia tak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Ia masih normal, sungguh. Terkadang ia ikut dengan Jongin menghabiskan malam di club dan berakhir di atas ranjang bersama gadis yang ia tak kenali. Tapi sampai sekarang, tak ada satupun wanita yang dapat menggoyahkan hati Oh Sehun kecuali satu orang... Luhan.

Ia dan Jongin bisa dibilang akrab sejak kecil. Sejak ke sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas dirinya dengan Jongin selalu bersama, satu kelas, dan bahkan beberapa kali mereka satu bangku. Mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan kontras. Jongin hitam seksi dengan senyum mautnya, sedangkan Sehun sosok kalem pucat yang hampir menyerupai dewa vampir. Mereka sempat terpisah saat kuliah. Sehun mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan Jongin mengambil manajemen bisnis. Mereka sukses dalam karir mereka, namun Sehun tidak sesukses Jongin. Tentu saja, semenjak izin klinik Sehun ditarik, ia tak sekaya dulu. Pemasukan dari pasien hampir 75% untuk obat-obatan dan sisanya untuk dirinya dan gaji rekannya. Ia hanya mendapatkan beberapa.

Persahabatan merekan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Jongin lebih dulu menikah dengan Kyungsoo, wanita _Harvard_ yang sempat Jongin bicarakan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sehun belum pernah tertarik dengan satu wanita pun. Terkadang Jongin berbaik hati melakukan _blind date_ untuk Sehun. Tapi hasil akhirnya semua sama. Sehun bahkan tak tersenyum kepada wanita yang sudah Jongin pilihkan selama kencan.

Tapi sekarang dengan Luhan. Sehun bahkan tertawa keras di hadapannya. Ia bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hingga kini ia memutuskan menemui Jongin dan mengutarakannya.

Ia terduduk di ruang kerja Jongin sembari menunggu sahabatnya yang sedang rapat beberapa jam lalu. Hanya menunggu hitungan menit lelaki itu akan kembali.

Pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Jongin diekori oleh sekretaris mudanya memasuki ruang kerjanya. Mendapati Sehun sudah terduduk di sofa ruang kerjanya, Jongin memberikan isyarat untuk sekretarisnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jika Sehun sudah mendatangainya, ada sesuatu serius untuk dikatakan.

Jongin terduduk di balik meja besarnya. Seperti naluri, ia akan menunjukkan siapa bosnya walau dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sehun sudah hafal bagaimana tindak tanduk sahabat satu-satunya ini.

"Kau kesini atas nama Luhan atau ingin _blind date_ lainnya?" Jongin bertanya bermaksud bergurau namun Sehun menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Luhan. Aku ingin Luhan." Sahut Sehun cepat.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Sehun menginginkan Luhan atau terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan, bukit uangnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Luhan milikku. Berapapun harganya akan aku gantikan. Tetapi setelah sebulan ke depan. Aku ingin menyiapkan obat-obatan dan peralatan medis terbaik untuk proses aborsi Luhan." Bagai tak bernafas, Sehun mengutarakan maksudnya pada Jongin tanpa memberikan Jongin jeda untuk menyela.

Ada rasa tersinggung untuk Jongin saat Sehun mengincar salah satu bukit uangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menginginkan Luhan jadi miliknya saat Luhan sudah pernah Jongin lecehkan, belum lagi dua bulan ini Luhan sudah digilir oleh banyak lelaki. Jongin sempat membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun akan bahagia dengan wanita polos, pintar, dan baik harti sama seperti istrinya, Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa senangnya seorang Sehun memperoleh wanita seperti bayangan Jongin.

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Sehun menginginkan salah satu bukit uangnya. Tak masalah jika ia akan kehilangan bukit uangnya untuk sahabatnya ini. Tapi tak akan sebanding jika Sehun hanya menginginkannya untuk sementara. Harus ada pengorbandan dan kerja keras jika menginginkan sesuatu bukan?

Ada senyum jahat yang tak kentara di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Otaknya berfikir keras akan sesuatu.

"Baiklah.." satu kata dari Jongin sukses membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Beban di bahunya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Ia merasa ringan hanya mendengar kata barusan.

"Terima kasih Jongin." Sahut Sehun dengan senyum yang terlihat di wajahnya. Jongin terkecenung, selama hidupnya ia bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menemukan Sehun tersneyum. Salah satunya ini, Sehun ternyum atas nama Luhan secara tersirat.

"Oh ya, katamu barusan obat dan peralatan medis yang memadai? Bukankah itu mahal?" tanya Jongin. Ia bukan ahli dalam bidang kesehatan seperti Sehun tapi kalau elektronik, Jongin rajanya.

Sehun mengangguk, ada guratan serius di keningnya.

"Itu sangat mahal, apa uangmu cukup? Awalnya aku akan membayarmu atas proses aborsi Luhan, tetapi kau malah meminta Luhan. Jadi kalau aku tak memberikan dana, sepertinya tidak masalah. Luhan adalah uang dan kau sudah memiliknya."

Sehun tidak bodoh akan Jongin. Pantas saja Jongin kaya raya hanya dengan memberikan _skak mate_ pada lawannya yang tak bisa berkutik. Sama seperti Sehun sekarang. Otaknya terus berputar. Ia sudah membuat rencana atas ini sebelumnya.

"Ya, sangat mahal. Tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa kenalan di rumah sakit yang akan meminjamkan alat dan memberiku beberapa obat untuk Luhan. Aku meminta waktu kepada kau dan Luhan untuk satu bulan ke depan. Aku akan membantunya untuk proses tersebut. Kau tak perlu memberiku sepeser uangpun. Aku akan melakukannya demi Luhan."

Ya demi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: Yooohoooo 'O')/ _author_ balik dengan judul baru. Aneh ya judulnya? Hellah, ini liburan tapi aku cuma ngadep laptop terus ngetik ini itu, dan hasilnya jadi begini. Wkwkwkwk oh ya bantuan dong, kira-kira ini jalan ceritanya jadi kayak gimana? Butuh ide nih eaaaakkkkhhhhh

 _Review, please?_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya, sangat mahal. Tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa kenalan di rumah sakit yang akan meminjamkan alat dan memberiku beberapa obat untuk Luhan. Aku meminta waktu kepada kau dan Luhan untuk satu bulan ke depan. Aku akan membantunya untuk proses tersebut. Kau tak perlu memberiku sepeser uangpun. Aku akan melakukannya demi Luhan."

Ya demi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu kalau waktu untuk aborsinya akan dipersingkat. Ia merasa baru saja dua minggu ia bertemu dengan Sehun kini harus kembali ke daerah kumuh yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Seoul.

Jantungnya bertalu saat menanti pintu kayu itu terbuka. Terbesit rasa rindu dalam diri Luhan pada dokter tampan di balik pintu kayu reyot di depannya. Namun tidak seperti ekspektasinya, ia disambut dengan lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar, berbadan semi berotot dengan senyum lebar. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, lelaki itu seperti cukup kaget melihat Luhan kemari. Atau lebih tepatnya terlihat cukup kaget saat menemukan _bodyguard_ Jongin yang mengantar Luhan kemari.

Sama seperti kemarin, dua _bodyguard_ dungu itu keluar meninggalkan Luhan dengan salah satu dokter, ah tidak lebih tepatnya lelaki ini seperti asisten dokter. Entahlah, _feelling_ Luhan mengatakan demikian.

"Maaf, aku harus meyiapkan prosesnya. Anda bisa berganti baju di bilik itu dan berbaring di ranjang yang sudah disediakan." Lelaki ini menunjuk ranjang rumah sakit dengan seprai biru yang terlihat baru diganti dengan aroma _lavender_. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti apa perintah asisten dokter tersebut.

Luhan menyamankan dirinya setelah berganti baju seperi daster ibu-ibu namun hanya tali-tali yang membentuk baju yang dikenakannya. Asisten dokter itu kembali dengan berpakaian ala dokter yang akan melakukan operasi dan masker yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Nama saya Park Chanyeol, asisten dokter Oh Sehun." Tepat seperti dugaan Luhan. Chanyeol melangkah ke sana kemari di antara rak-rak berisi banyak obat-obatan di sekeliling Luhan. Wanita itu menunggunya tegang. Ia akan merasakan sakitnya aborsi setelah ini. Pelipisnya berkeringat.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku akan membiusmu dan setelahnya... kau akan membaik." Ucap dokter itu singkat tak bernada seolah ia terbiasa menenangkan banyak pasien hingga kalimat itu sudah hambar di bibirnya.

Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat Chanyeol menyuntikkan sesuatu yang tercium aneh. Tak biasanya bau obat akan seperti ini. Luhan tak paham apa itu yang terpenting saat ini adalah matanya terasa berat dan badannya semakin lemas. Ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetukkan sepatu kulitnya menunggu seorang suster untuk mempersilahkan ia masuk ke suatu ruangan yang ia incar beberapa hari ini.

"Dokter Oh!" suara lembut sang suster membuat Sehun menghentikan ketukan kakinya, "Dokter Wu mempersilahkan anda masuk." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat di wajah sang suster.

Oh Sehun bukanlah orang asing di rumah sakit ini, ia pernah bekerja beberapa bulan di sini dan pernah memecahkan rekor untuk operasi kanker rahim yang 100% berhasil dan selamat. Nama dan fotonya terpampang jelas dijajaran dokter paling berpengaruh di rumah sakit. Walau hanya beberapa bulan setidaknya ia masih akan diingat selamanya.

Selain dengan rekor yang ia raih, wajah tampan tanpa senyum itu juga menjadi faktor penunjang untuk ia menjadi terkenal. Sebagai _cassanova_ di rumah sakit, tentu saja menjadi daya tarik sendiri. Namun ia tak kembali bekerja saat membuka klinik aborsi kala itu.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, ia sedikit memberikan terima kasih dengan kalimat tanpa nada pada suster yang terlihat dari _name tag_ bernama Huang Zi Tao. Ia pintu putih itu terbuka otomatis menampilkan lelaki dengan potongan rambut cepak ala tentara sedang menunduk menatap lembaran kertas dengan raut wajah serius.

"Tok! Tok!" ucap Sehun ingin mengalihkan perhatian Dokter Wu ke arahnya.

Alis tebal dokter itu terangkat naik, "Ah Sehun! Kemari! _Have a sit._ " Ujarnya mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di kursi tepat di seberang meja besarnya.

Dokter Wu atau bernama lengkap Wu Yifan ini sama sekali tak berubah. Ia baru saja pulang dari pesisir Korea yang mana Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sedang genjatan senjata. Ia menjadi dokter relawan untuk menangani tentara yang di sana. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia tak mendengar kabar dari teman akrabnya di rumah sakit ini.

Dokter ini juga menjadi jajaran dokter yang bisa dibilang dokter paling populer pertama dari dokter-dokter lainnya. Sisi maskulin yang terkuar, potongan rambut yang selalu seperti tentara dan tatapan mata elang beralis tebal. Ia sudah berisisan dengan kata sempurna.

Selai tampan dan pintar, ia memiliki hati yang bersih. Menjadi relawan bukan hal yang mudah, ia melakukannya bersih tanpa dorongan apapun. Belum lagi Yifan adalah pewaris untuk rumah sakit tempat kini ia berpijak. Luar biasa.

"Hal penting? Atau merindukanku?"

Sehun mencibir pertanyaan Yifan, memberikan ia peluang untuk menaikkan harga dirinya setelah hampir dua tahun lebih tak bertemu.

"Aku kira kau akan pulang dengan kantong mayat." Sahut Sehun sakartis.

"Tapi sayangnya tidak, Dokter Oh." Yifan merentangkan tangannya. Menunjukkan ia masih sehat tanpa lecet satu sentipun, "Jadi... ada apa?" lanjutnya saat tangannya bersedekap menatap Sehun. Merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sosok serius.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, bantuan alat-alatmu lebih tepatnya." Jelas Sehun. Jantungnya terus bertalu untuk mengungkapkan ini. Jika jujur, ia tak akan mendapatkan satu kabelpun dari Yifan. Tetapi ia tak ingin bermain kotor dengan mencuri benda-benda yang akan ia pinjam. Walau tangannya kotor akan darah dan nyawa tak berdosa, ia tak akan membuatnya makin kotor dengan mencuri hal-hal terutama dari temannya ini.

"Alat? Kau ingin membuka praktik aborsi lagi? Hukum itu sudah menjadi ille-"

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk menemukan proses melahirkan dengan lebih canggih dan aman." Potong Sehun. Ia benar-benar bohong kali ini.

"Aku memiliki dokter dengan _skill_ lebih untuk hal seperti itu." sahut Yifan makin serius, "Jangan pernah berbohong untukku, Oh Sehun."

Lelaki pucat itu terdiam. Apa kebohongannya terlalu kentara hingga Yifan bisa melihatnya?

"Siapa?" tanya Yifan kembali setelah hembusan nafas panjangnya.

Sehun masih terdiam. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, hingga...

"Ini untuk istriku. Janinnya ... lemah, aku harus menyelamatkan salah satunya." Sahut Sehun cepat tanpa berfikir. Kalimat itu teruntai dengan sendirinya dan mengalir begitu saja.

"Istrimu?" nada Yifan meningkat.

Astaga! Temannya ini sudah memiliki istri? Kemana saja ia? Apa selama ia di perbatasan sana Sehun sudah melaksanakan pernikahan? Ia harus meminta maaf atas ketidakhadirannya.

"Kapan kau melaksanakan pernikahan, Sehun? Astaga! Maafkan aku yang terlalu nyaman di medan perang." Lanjut Yifan yang kini mengusap wajahnya kasar dan meraih tangan lemas Sehun memberikan selamat bertubi-tubi. Wajah senangnya terlihat jelas, akhirnya lelaki pendiam ini mendapatkan istri. Sehun hanya memandang Yifan dengan wajah datarnya bagai tak ada hujan maupun badai.

"Bawa saja kemari, aku akan memfasilitasi semuanya. Aku akan memberikan perawatan terbak disini!" bawa kemari istrimu, Sehun." Sahut Yifan antusias.

Sehun hendak berucap namun perkataannya terputus saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Tangannya meraih ponselnyadi kantong jas putih kedokteran miliknya. Nama Park Chanyeol terpampang di sana. Sudah dikatakan jangan menghubunginya jika tak perlu. Mungkin saja si bocah tengik itu ingin dibelikan ayam dan _soju_ kembali.

Dengan malas ia mengangkat telepon itu, meninggalkan Yifan masih dengan wajah sumringahnya. Sehun ingin mendamprat anak buatnya yang terlampau kolot itu.

" _Bodyguard_ Jongin membawa salah satu wanita kemari, dan kami melakukan aborsi dengan proses seperti biasa."

Suara berat Chanyeol di seberang sana membuat tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

 _Boduguard_ Jongin?

Wanita?

Luhan!

"LAKUKAN CPR! CEPAT!" teriak Sehun pada benda kotak di telinganya. Menghiraukan Yifan sedari tadi menunggu Sehun menuntaskan percakapnnya kini menjadi kaget dengan bentakan Sehun.

"Aku membutuhkan _ambulance_!" teriak Sehun yang langsung berlari dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yifan kembali dengan wajah bingung.

Apa istrinya itu dalam masa kritis?

Yifan tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Ya, istrinya yang sempat disinggung Sehun sedang masa kritis saat ini. Ia masih belum paham apa yang terjadi namun jika dilihat dari emosi Sehun barusan. Yifan merasa yakin sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya. Terlebih tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membuat Sehun sepanik ini jika bukan istri Sehun sendiri. Yifan pernah sempat bekerja sama dengan Sehun dalam melakukan beberapa operasi. Sesulit dan sesukar apapun itu, Sehun tidak pernah menampilkan emosinya, hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan elang di wajahnya. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar berubah. Ah tidak, istrinyalah yang membuat Sehun berubah.

Yifan tersenyum kecil saat mengarahkan sebuah instruksi untuk memberikan bantuan dan mengikuti arahan Dokter Oh untuk pasien yang akan ditujunya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendorong ranjang itu ke arah salah satu ruangan yang selalu tertutup dan akan terbuka jika saat seperti ini. Saat ada pasien datang ke klinik kumuh mereka. Di sana ada Jongdae yang siap dengan sarung tangan karet dengan penjepit di jemarinya.

Ruangan penuh dengan lalat dan bau busuk itu menyapa Luhan dan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan untuk proses aborsi. Bangkai bagian tubuh di sudut-sudut ruangan seolah tak mengusik pada dokter itu untuk proses aborsi Luhan.

"Ayam baru?" tanya Jongdae sedikit terbesit nada senang.

Wajah Chanyeol yang tertutup masker hanya mengangguk, tak memperlihatkan wajah senyum sumringah di balik maskernya.

Mereka memiliki beberapa nama untuk hal-hal tersebut. Mereka terlampau bosan dengan pekerjaan monoton seperti ini, hingga terkadang bermain-main kecil tidak ada salahnya.

Jika ada pasien datang, mereka akan menyebutnya dengan 'Ayam'.

"Semoga Sehun suka dengan yang ini. Belum 20 minggu kan?" lanjut Jongdae memainkan penjepit di jemarinya. Menggerakkan penjepit itu seperti hendak menyongkel bagian tubuh bayi seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi kesenangan Jongdae. Setelah proses aborsi, biasanya mereka akan makan ayam dan bersenang-senang dengan berbotol-botol _soju_.

"Wanita ini diantar langsung oleh _bodyguard_ Jongin. Pasti bayarannya mahal, jadi hati-hati." Jelas Chanyeol yang kini mulai membuka paha putih Luhan. Mereka berdua tercengang.

Jongdae tertawa keras, "Ini _vagina_ atau pipa saluran air, eh?" tanyanya di sela tawanya

"Ia pasti sudah dibobol habis-habisan oleh Jongin." Lanjut Chanyeol datar yang kini mulai memasukkan tangannya ke _vagina_ Luhan. Meraba janin yang masih terlampau lembek saat tangan besarnya merasakan gumpalan di rahim luhan.

Sebuah isyarat berupa anggukan dari Chanyeol memberikan akses untuk Jongdae kini mengambil alih Luhan. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang mulai dengan bagiannya. Jongdae mulai memasukkan penjepit yang masih dipegang di salah satu tangannya ke dalam _vagina_ Luhan. Merasakan penjepit itu menyenggol gumpalan yang ditujunya, Jongdae langsung menjepit dan menariknya. Menghiraukan darah yang terus mengalir dari rahim Luhan hingga mengotori ranjang biru itu.

Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah nampan besar terbuat dari alumunium. Jongdae mengeluarkan penjepitnya dari _vagina_ Luhan dan menampilkan sebuah potongan kaki kiri jabang bayi yang setengah terbentuk tak butuh waktu lama, jejeran lalat sudah mengerubungi potongan kaki itu.

"Kaki ayam!" seru Jongdae senang kemudian menaruh potongan kaki ke nampan besar yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Jongdae memasukkan kembali penjepitnya, menarik semua potongan tubuh jabang bayi satu persatu. Tangan Chanyeol cekatan membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dengan senandung kecil dari bibirnya. Pikirannya sudah terlampau jauh untuk makan-makan nanti malam. Sehun akan mentraktirnya hingga kenyang. Jongdae yang masih menarik-narik tubuh jabang bayi dari rahim Luhan tak kalah sama dengan Chanyeol. Hanya Jongdae lebih bahagia kali ini. Setiap potongan yang ia ambil akan menyebutkan semua bagian itu. 'Dada ayam' saat penjepitnya menarik tubuh bayi yang masih sebesar genggaman tangan. 'Sayam ayam' untuk tangan kecil dengan genggaman kuat. Jongdae sangat kelaparan.

Satu jam sudah berlalu. Jongdae mulai memotong saluran tali pusar sisa dari janin Luhan. Seperti biasa, potongan dan jahitan asal-asalan dengan jarum karatan. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan bagian membersihkan potongan tubuh janin Luhan, membuangnya ke saluran air yang masih saja buntu akan potongan tubuh bayi sebelumnya. Setelah semuanya bersih, Chanyeol dibantu dengan Jongdae memindahkan tubuh Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri ke ranjang baru dengan aroma _lavender_. Membawanya kembali ke salah satu bilik bersih di ruangan sebelumnya dan meninggalkan Luhan hingga wanita itu sadar.

Chanyeol kembali kebiasannya bermain _gadget_ meinggalkan Jongdae yang mulai membersihkan sarung tangan karetnya dari darah dan penjepit yang dipakainya tadi. Jongdae mulai bernyanyi untuk selebrasi atas proses aborsi mereka barusan. Bernyanyi dengan suara cukup indah dan sesekali mengganggu Chanyeol yang tengah tenggelam dengan permainannya.

Tiga jam berlalu, wanita itu belum sadar juga. Biasanya obat itu akan habis satu hingga satu setengah jam, namun ini sudah kelewat lama.

Jongdae yang pertama kali sadar dari hal tersebut segera menghampiri Luhan. Ia menekan pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk mengecek denyutan Luhan. Tak ada denyutan di sana. Dengan sikap yang masih saja tenang Jongdae mencoba menampar Luhan untuk menyadarkan Luhan namun tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan terkejut atau denyutan itu terasa di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ish, wanita ini. Chanyeol!" teriaknya, namun tak ada sahutan dari sosok yang panggilnya. Dengan langkah kesal ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih serius dengan _gadget_ nya. Menepuk kepalanya keras hingga lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh.

"Lakukan CPR, wanita itu belum sadar juga."

"Biarkan saja, mungkin tadi aku membiusnya terlalu banyak." Sahut Chanyeol ringan. Jongdae memijat kepalanya. Sebelum mereka melakukan aborsi tadi, Chanyeol mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk berhati-hati, tapi sekarang ia seperti masa bodoh.

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya, Chanyeol memang seperti ini orangnya jika sudah bercumbu dengan _gadget_. "Wanita ini milik Jongin kau ingat? Hati-hati! Kini jantung wanita sialan itu tak berdenyut! " Jongdae menekan kata terakhirnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol. Berusaha membuat Chanyeol sadar dari _gadget_ nya.

Belum juga sedetik setelah Jongdae berbicara, Chanyeol langsung melompat dari rasa nyamannya, membuang _gadget_ nya dan berlari ke ruangan berlalat itu. Jongdae kembali ke Luhan untuk memastikan apa Luhan kembali berdenyut atau tidak. Nihil, tangannya masih belum menemukan denyutan di pergelangan tangan Luhan maupun di lehernya. Dengan rasa malas, Jongdae melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan menekan dada Luhan sedalam 10 cm untuk mengejutkan jantungnya.

Chanyeol datang dan langsung menyiapkan _Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation_ (CPR), mendorong Jongdae yang menghalangi jalannya untuk melakukan CPR. Chanyeol menekan dada Luhan untuk merespon denyut jantung namun tak ada respon juga. Sebenarnya, Luhan akan baik-baik saja jika dibantu oleh _defibrillator_. Namun, _defibrillator_ milik Sehun rusak dan tak layak pakai tetapi masih bisa membuat jantung Luhan bertahan.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae biasanya akan masa bodoh jika wanita ini akan meninggal atau tidak, tapi ini beda. Wanita ini diantar langsung oleh _bodyguard_ milik Jongin. Mereka tak mengenal siapa wanita ini tepatnya dan Jongin belum pernah mengantarkan salah satu wanita ke klinik mereka..Dan yang lebih fatalnya, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa proses aborsi ini akan dilakukan tepat setelah Sehun kembali dari rumah sakit.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menelpon Sehun yang masih berada di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul, mengatakan seorang _bodyguard_ mengirimkan wanita dan mereka melakukan bagaimana proses aborsi yang biasa mereka lakukan dan Luhan sama sekali tak merespon atas CPR yang telah mereka lakukan.

"LAKUKAN CPR! CEPAT!" belum juga Chanyeol menjelaskan secara detail tentang apa yang terjadi, Sehun yang di seberang sana langsung mendampratnya. Membuat lelaki jangkung itu menjauhkan benda kotak hitam dari telinganya.

"Chanyeol dengarkan..." suara di Sehun kini mengecil, membuat Chanyeol menempelkan benda kotak hitamnya sedekat mungkin. "Pasang infus, selang oksigen, dan yang lainnya. Lakukan seperti prosedur oke? Aku akan kesana dengan _ambulance_." Instruksi Sehun sepelan mungkin.

Tanpa sahutan Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan dan melakukan apa yang sudah diintsruksikan Sehun. Ya mereka melakukan suatu tindakan illegal. Kini Sehun akan datang dengan _ambulance_. Mereka dokter, tidak mungkin menunjukkan bagaimana aksi mereka sehari-hari dihadapan pasien 'ayam' mereka. Akan menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh suster, perawat, maupun dokter yang lain.

 _Ambulance_ datang cukup lama. Chanyeol dan Jongdae segera mendorong ranjang itu ke luar. Membuat semua perawat dan dokter –termasuk Sehun- sesibuk mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan akan kondisi lingkungan klinik aborsi mereka. Kotor, bobrok, dan busuk.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan lemas, jantungnya berdenyut pelan. Rasa asing yang hinggap dalam dirinya.

"Luhan.." gumamnya pelan saat tubuh Luhan diangkat untuk masuk ke mobil _ambulance_. Sehun sigap segera menangangi Luhan.

Sial, otak Luhan sudah mati tepat sebelum ia dinaikkan ke mobil ini.

Sehun dibantu dengan dokter lainnya langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama. Memberikan kejutan tepat di dada Luhan. Jantungnya merespon walau sangat lemah. Dengan bantuan _defibrillator_ setidaknya membuat jantung Luhan masih berdetak hingga ke rumah sakit nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendobrak pintu itu dengan urat emosi terlihat jelas di lehernya. Semarahnya seorang Sehun ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Tapi kali ini lihat saja, uratnya tak malu lagi untuk bersembunyi.

Ia memiliki akses untuk keluar masuk di gedung ini, maka saat mendobrak pintu itu tak peduli dengan adanya kolega bisnis dari Jongin, Sehun langsung berjalan terburu dengan pakaian khas dokternya menarik kerah baju mahal Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas emosinya yang terburu menabrak wajah Jongin yang terlihat datar.

Sehun tak peduli dengan jejeran orang berjas yang tengah memandang mereka berdua.

"Kau melakukannya tanpa izinku, Kim Jongin!"

Tangan Jongin memberikan isyarat pada pria-pria berjas itu untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya. Memberikan waktu privasi pada Jongin dan Sehun.

Setelah pintu itu dipastikan sudah tertutup, dengan satu pukulan mulus yang dilayangkan oleh Jongin, Sehun tersungkur dengan ujung bibir berdarah. Dokter itu berdecih pelan. Membiarkan Sehun bangkit dari adegan tersungkurnya, Jongin terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia masih bos disini. Jangan pernah bermain dengannya.

"LUHAN HAMPIR MATI!" teriak Sehun tak terima. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku hanya sedang mengujimu." Perkataan Jongin barusan seakan menampar Sehun telak di relung hatinya. Menguji apanya? Adanya membunuh. Membunuh satu-satunya orang yang pernah menggetarkan hatinya.

"Aku hanya menguji wanita itu, ya bisa kuakui ia memiliki paras yang cukup cantik. Tetapi Kyungsoo jauh lebih cantik daripadanya." Jongin mengecilkan suaranya dalam kalimat terakhir. "Tapi bisa saja ia menggodamu dan memohon pada sahabatku satu-satunya untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku. Aku tidak ingin Sehunku menjadi budaknya. Itu saja." tanpa dosa Jongin menjabarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

Benar-benar brengsek makhluk satu ini.

"Sialan.." desis Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Emosinya sedikit mereka, setidaknya ia masih mempedulikannya walau dengan cara yang salah. "Ia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun, Jongin! Aku yang menggodanya! Ia berbeda, aku tertarik dengannya hanya dengan melihatnya diam dan menandantangi semua perjanjian yang telah kubuat!" suara Sehun menggema di ruangan luas milik Jongin.

Dengan hembusan pelan seolah setiap partikel uap yang dihembuskan Jongin tengah mengejeknya. Betapa kolotnya Oh Sehun jika sedang emosi.

"Tenang, aku jamin ia akan selamat. Luhan sudah di tangan yang tepat. Ia berada dalam genggamanku dan dengan dana dariku, kau bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Rawatlah dia hingga benar-benar pulih. Sampaikan maafku padanya." Sahut Jongin cepat yang disusul dengan perginya lelaki itu dari ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengatur nafas sarat akan emosi.

Jongin selalu memberikan sifat perhatian dan kasih sayangnya dengan cara tersirat. Ia tak ingin menampilkan dua tindakan itu secara terang-terangan. Dan kali ini Sehun dibuat kalut dan kalap secara bersamaan.

Cukup lama ia tenggelam dengan pemikirannya saat suara dering ponselnya menyadarkannya, suara Chanyeol di seberang sana, Luhan semakin kritis. Tanpa sadar kaki jenjangnya berlari menuju rumah sakit dan mencaci maki semua pemikirannya tentang Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Luhan langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi. Sehun berada di ruangan yang disediakan untuk melihat bagaimana proses operasi khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki akses. Ia menyaksikan dari balik kaca besar yang memperhatikan Luhan sedang ditangani dengan handal oleh dokter-dokter rumah sakit ini.

Sehun bukan dokter disini dan tak memiliki izin maupun akses masuk ke ruangan operasi Luhan. Ia tak bisa ikut andil dalam operasi Luhan.

Nafas berat Yifan di sampingnya tidak membuat Sehun lepas dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang lain-lain. Istrimu akan selamat disini, kau dan istrimu akan baik-baik saja." ujar Yifan menenangkan. Yifan tau bagaimana Sehun, ia jarang berekspresi bahkan bagi Yifan tidak pernah sama sekali mengeluarkan ekspresinya walau saat terdesak sekalipun. Tindak tanduk Sehun seperti penuh dengan perhitungan tepat tanpa salah sedikitpun. Sosok tenang dan hampir benar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hampir, ya hampir. Sehun pernah melakukan sesuatu tindakan memalukan ketika mabuk. Tidak, Yifan tidak ingin mengingat bagian itu saat ini.

Sehun di hadapannya ini lumayan cukup berbeda. Ekspresinya cukup menggambarkan ia sedang kalut dan gelisah. Sepatunya tak berhenti bergerak menjadi ketukan berirama, Yifan tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala jenius seorang Sehun di sana tetapi Yifan seolah tahu jika di kepala itu hanya ada satu orang yang dituju. Wanita yang telah dioperasi di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Bersabarlah, istrimu akan selamat. Itu janji dan pembuktian dariku." Ucap Yifan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Membiarkan Sehun memiliki waktunya untuk terus berdoa atas Luhan yang masih belum menemukan titik terang apakah akan selamat seperti yang dikatakan Yifan atau mungkin tidak?

.

.

.

.

2 jam berlalu, kerumunan dokter yang mengelilingi Luhan sedari tadi kini mulai berpencar untuk membersihkan diri mereka sendiri dan beberapa membersihkan peralatan yang dipakai untuk operasi tersebut.

Sehun masih di sana, terduduk memandang tubuh Luhan yang kini sudah terlihat tanpa dikerubungi dokter-dokter yang membedah tubuh Luhan.

"Dokter Oh." Suara wanita dari pintu masuk menyadarkan lamunan Sehun. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan menjumpai sosok dokter perempuan dengan baju operasi yang belum sempat ia ganti.

Dokter itu melangkah masuk untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun. Mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, ketua tim operasi atas nama Luhan."

Sehun membalas jabatan tangan dokter itu seperti biasa, tak ada ekspresi.

"Kau yang melakukan proses abrosi itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara halusnya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya,

"Aah, Dokter Oh! Kau tak tahu? Jahitan yang kau buat sungguh berantakan astaga, itu tidak akan berjalan baik, Dokter Oh. Dan _demerol_ itu, ya tuhan. Kau bodoh atau kolot eh?"

Lelaki itu menuntup mulutnya kembali dan memandang dokter mungil di depannya dengan mata sipitnya. Ya, Sehun hanya memiliki _demerol_ di kliniknya. Obat itu sangat mudah didapatkan dan juga harganya yang terlampau murah. _Demerol_ sendiri sudah tidak boleh dipasarkan berhubung sangat tidak baik jika digunakan tanpa dosis yang sesuai dan sangat rentan terhadap kematian. Itulah alasan mengapa _demerol_ sudah dicabut dalam kedokteran.

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya kepada dokter lain tentang apa yang kau lakukan dengan istrimu, tetapi sungguh tak bisa kupercaya, rahim istrimu tidak ada masalah apa-apa, Dokter Oh. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

Lanjut wanita di depannya tanpa memberikan jeda ataupun kesempatan untuk Sehun berbicara.

Tangan kecil Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun, memberikan sugesti bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Tenang, aku memang cerewet, tetapi semua tentang istrimu ini.." Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan isyarat seolah-olah sedang mengunci bibirnya dengan kunci imajiner miliknya.

Dengan bungkukkan dalam, Baekhyun mengakhiri perbincangannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bahkan belum memberikan satu kata apapun.

Sehun berdecih kecil, dokter tengik itu.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis, menampilkan ranjang nyaman yang terdapat Luhan di atasnya. Bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung menyapa Sehun saat langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah ranjang Luhan. Ia menarik kursi dan menduduki dirinya tepat di samping Luhan. Memperhatikan bagaimana kabel-kabel itu melilit tubuh kecil Luhan bagai mumi.

Digenggamnya jemari tangan Luhan dengan erat, seakan seperti itu ia sudah menyalurkan semangat untuk Luhan. "Bangunlah... kau pasti bisa." Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Seperti ada ribuan duri berada di tenggorakannya.

Dengan dorongan posesif ia mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium kening Luhan lama, menghirup wangi yang hampir dua minggu ini menghantuinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: bwahahahahaha aku nyelesaiin part selanjutnya yippiii * _do a celebrate_ * oh ya, terima kasih yang sudah ngasih _review_ kemarin, yang sudah ngefollow maupun ngefav ini cerita bwaahahaha. Di part 1, aku minta masukan ide cerita, tapi gak ada satupun yang ngasih astagaaaaa *elus dada* di part 2 ini semoga kalian bisa ngasih masukan cerita atau nebak-nebak cerita ini seperti apa oke ( 'O' )d buat yang cuma _review_ 'lanjut', ' _next_ ', dan seperjawatannya. Aku masih menghargai itu, tapi rasanya kalau baca _review_ kaya gitu berasa diperintah, aduh cinderealla gak bisa diginiin hikkss..

Oke, _big respect for my dear_ **Nami |** **khalidasalsa** **| Guest | Calista30 | love sehun |** **xseluna** **|pawex | eva|** **hunnaxxx** **DinoChickiHH** **| ireuuu | Guest(2) | sehunhan |** **ElisYe Het** **rikha-chan** **niasw3ty** **WindaYusw** **Lisasa Luhan** **Arifahohse** **Seravin509** **rebaem042** **park28sooyah** **luhanzone** **zoldyk** **Selenia Oh** **NoonaLu** _and_ _other for leaving a review_

 _Review, please?_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	3. Chapter 3

Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis, menampilkan ranjang nyaman yang terdapat Luhan di atasnya. Bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung menyapa Sehun saat langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah ranjang Luhan. Ia menarik kursi dan menduduki dirinya tepat di samping Luhan. Memperhatikan bagaimana kabel-kabel itu melilit tubuh kecil Luhan bagai mumi.

Digenggamnya jemari tangan Luhan dengan erat, seakan seperti itu ia sudah menyalurkan semangat untuk Luhan. "Bangunlah... kau pasti bisa." Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Seperti ada ribuan duri berada di tenggorakannya.

Dengan dorongan posesif ia mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium kening Luhan lama, menghirup wangi yang hampir dua minggu ini menghantuinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

KimTammy17

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Baekhyun terdiam saat sosok jangkung berkulit pucat itu masuk ke ruangan Yifan. Mengentikan perbincangan mereka, Yifan langsung mempersilahkan Sehun –sosok yang baru masuk ke ruangannya, untuk menunggu sebentar.

Baekhyun sempat melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya, "Dokter Oh! Cepat kemari, kami sedang membicarakan perkembangan Luhan." Seru Baekhyun yang malah mengajaknya untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Membuat Yifan tak berkutik dan segera terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

Baekhyun sangat cerewet, kelewat ramah, dan tak memandang di teritorial mana ia berpijak. Jika seseorang melawannya, wanita mungil itu akan melontarkan rentetan kalimat yang tak akan ada jeda hingga isi kepalanya tersampaikan. Membuat lawannya mati bosan untuk menyerangnya balik. Rata-rata orang akan lebih memilih mengalah untuk Baekhyun. _The power of woman's speech_.

Sehun yang kikuk masih dengan wajah tenangnya memilih anjuran Baekhyun untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Alasanya tentu karena Luhan, tujuan ia kemari. Sehun terduduk di kursi yang telah tersediakan di samping Baekhyun. Wanita itu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya saat Sehun menuruti ajakannya.

"Luhan akan sadar tak akan lama, jangan takut. Aku, Byun Baekhyun yang menanganinya dan juga memantaunya. Dokter Oh hanya diam dan melihat hasil kerja timku." Terang Baekhyun bangga sedetik saat Sehun baru saja menempelkan bokongnya di kursi.

"Dokter Byun." Panggil Yifan yang sedaritadi masih belum membuka mulut. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang mengisi semua pembicaraan mereka. "Kau sepertinya paham akan senioritas disini." Lanjut Yifan.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya saat bibir Yifan mengucapkan kata ' _banmal'_ tanpa suara.

" _Banmal_?" tanya Baekhyun tak paham. Matanya beralih ke Sehun kembali. Mengapa ia harus berbicara dengan sopan dengan dokter yang terlihat lebih muda darinya ini?

"Dokter Oh hampir berkepala lima dan juga ia seniormu, Dokter Byun."

Tenggorokan Baekhyun seketika kering kerontang. Membuat aliran suarannya menjadi hilang terbawa terik panas saat mengetahui fakta lelaki yang terduduk di sampingnya ini

Kepala lima?

Mata sipitnya memadang Sehun yang masih terdiam dari potongan rambut hingga sepatunya. Kepala lima apanya? Lelaki ini masih bisa dibilang sekitar 25 tahunan. Berbeda dengan Dokter Wu yang terlihat lebih 'matang' dalam segi penampilan. _Style_ Yifan cukup dibilang dewasa di umurnya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu muda lagi.

Tetapi, Baekhyun pernah memikirkan dokter pucat ini terlalu tampan di umur semuda yang sempat ia pikirkan. Tetapi pikirannya pecah mendengarkan kalimat Yifan barusan.

"Tidak masalah, lanjutkan saja seperti biasanya." Sahut Sehun masih enggan memandang Baekhyun dalam adegan terkejutnya saat Yifan membeberkan bagaimana tuanya seorang Oh Sehun.

"M-maafkan saya, Dokter Oh." Pinta Baekhyun pelan. Kalimat semangat berapinya terganti dengan kalimat pelan penuh dengan penyesalan. Ia terbilang cukup baru di rumah sakit ini. Bulan besok adalah satu tahunnya ia bekerja disini. Maafkan saja ia masih belum memahami dokter-dokter di sekitarnya. Baekhyun hanya menilai dokter itu senior atau tidak dari tampangnya saja. Jika masih muda dan segar, ia pastikan itu adalah dokter magang yang baru.

Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menampilkan bahwa ia sudah berumur sebegitu tuanya! Tampang segarnya yang membuktikan Sehun semuda itu. Apa ia kelewat awet muda? Jangan-jangan dokter yang tengah ia tatap ini sesosok _vampire_ seperti novel-novel yang pernah dibacanya?

Baekhyun mencoret opsi terakhir di kepalanya.

Dokter yang sempat Baekhyun kira _vampire_ itu tak terlalu peduli akan dirinya, matanya hanya tertuju pada Yifan yang masih menahan tawa akan fakta yang baru saja ia beberkan.

"Berapa lama Luhan harus mendapatkan perawatan?" tembak Sehun langsung pada Yifan.

"Sekitar satu bulan, aku yang menanganinya." Suara wanita itu kembali berapi saat Sehun menanyai tentang Luhan. Baekhyun yang bernaluri sebagai ketua tim operasi Luhan sangat bersemangat saat bagaimana ia sangat berhasil membenahi hasil kerja Sehun yang berantakan.

Pandangan Sehun beralih ke Baekhyun lagi. Memandangnya datar menuggu jawaban lebih dari Baekhyun, namun wanita mungil itu malah salah mengartikan. Ia kira tatapan datar itu mengutarakan bagaimana tak sopannya ia saat Sehun bertanya pada Yifan dan malah ia menjawabnya tanpa dipersilahkan.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan bula kuduk yang meremang, ia meringis sebal betapa bodoh dirinya.

"Lanjutkan." Sahut Sehun bernada datar. Membuat Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya dari rasa bersalahnya barusan. "Lanjutkan tentang Luhan." Sedetik setelah Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. Binar di mata Baekhyun kini terlihat kembali.

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun menjelaskan semua tanpa jeda. Membuat Sehun harus menajamkan pendengarannya saat kalimat Baekhyun sedikit terbelit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana letak kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh rekan Sehun saat melakukan aborsi.

Tarikan nafas panjang Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya. Yifan yang sedaritadi memperhatikan bagaimana Baehyun melakukannya tak bisa menahan tawa. Wanita itu terlampau bersemangat di setiap tindakan maupun perkataannya. Sedangkan Sehun lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam mematung tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kombinasi yang pas untuk menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Yifan.

"Maafkan aku. Oh ya Sehun, setelah ini tanggung jawab Baekhyun atas Luhan akan kuberikan padamu. Walaupun bukan dokter disini, sepertinya aku sangat yakin jika kau sendiri yang mengurusi semua tentang istrimu." Yifan sedikit memberikan senyuman setelah mengakhiri pemikirannya. Membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menegakkan duduknya, terdapat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Akhirnya hak Luhan sudah jatuh di tangan Sehun kembali. Bukan mimiliki pemikiran negatif kepada semua dokter yang telah menangani Luhan sebelumnya. Ia hanya tak ingin Luhan menjadi awal bukti bahwa ia masih membuka klinik aborsi dan Luhan salah satu pasiennya.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Sehun dengan nada pecah. Lelaki pucat itu tak bisa menutupi kesenangan dalam nada bicaranya.

.

.

.

.

Benar atas perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Luhan sudah mulai pulih dari _demerol_ yang membuatnya hampir mati lemas. Tidak seperti perkiraan Baekhyun, Luhan membaik kurang dari sebulan. Namun Luhan belum kunjung sadar dan membuka mata rusanya. Itu yang membuat Sehun kalut.

Ya, Luhan sudah membaik. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus seperti sebelumnya. Infus yang berikan Luhan sedikit Sehun berikan beberapa vitamin yang kali ini dengan dosis tepat. Ia tak ingin mencelakai Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sehun mengantongi kembali jarum suntik yang baru saja ia berikan injeksi vitamin dalam infus Luhan. Memandang wanita dengan aura redup saat ia tak kunjung sadar.

Keparat dengan _demerol_.

Tanganya menyetuh tangan Luhan yang terdapat infus menusuknya kejam. Jempol kekarnya mengelus tepat di mana jarum itu tertusuk. Memberikan pijatan kecil menghalau rasa kram yang ditimbulkan oleh jarum itu.

Tanpa sadar senyum itu terlihat walau sangat tipis. Sehun selalu melakukan itu tanpa ia sadari, tersenyum saat memandang Luhan. Luhannya. Jongin tak mungkin menyentuh Luhan kembali, Jongin sudah memberikan Luhan seutuhnya dan Dokter Byun tak mungkin akan menyentuhnya kembali. Dokter wanita itu hanya akan memantau bagaimana denyut jantung, aliran nutrisi, dan lain-lain yang masuk dan terdapat dalam Luhan.

Luhan di tangan yang tepat saat ini.

"Cepatlah sadar." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sehun utarakan.

Bisa dikatakan Sehun masih 'perawan' dalam urusan _relationship_. Ia terlalu kaku untuk menjukkan tindak tanduknya. Melihatkan emosinya saja yang bisa ia lakukan, selebihnya, nol. Sehun sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal-hal yang selalu dilakukan saat orang-orang jatuh cinta.

Ia berniat meninggalkan Luhan untuk beristirahat kembali. Namun genggaman kuat di tangannya membuat tubuh Sehun menegang kaku. Jemari ringkih yang selama ini ia genggam kini menggenggam erat dengan gerakan kejang kecil.

"Luhan!" seru Sehun mendekatkan dirinya saat tubuh Luhan mulai bergerak kecil. Matanya belum terbuka, hanya tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Gerakannya terlalu kekanakan sangat tidak pantas untuk Luhan dengan umur yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup muda lagi.

Rongga dada Sehun bagai disiram air pegungan yang sejuk. Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata elang Sehun. Matanya sayu sosok yang bangun tidur panjangnya.

Tubuh Sehun kaku bukan main, ia tak paham harus melakukan apa selanjutnya saat mata rusa itu menguncinya dan mengirimkan jutaan partikel menyenagkan di tubuh Sehun. Bibir kecil tipisnya terbuka dan terdengar lenguhan kecil. Sehun terkesiap kecil dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ha...us." ucap Luhan penuh perjuangan.

Tubuh dokter itu masih terdiam kaku, memandang Luhan intens. Ya telinganya mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan. Tetapi badannya masih belum ingin bergerak juga. Matanya hanya terkunci di wajah Luhan, mengirimkan pesan verbal bahwa mata, tubuh, otak, Oh Sehun hanya ingin menatap Luhan yang sadar kali ini.

"Pak dokter, aku haus." Tangan lemas Luhan terangkat dan langsung memberikan pukulan lemah di kepala Sehun yang hanya berjarak kira-kira 30 cm darinya.

Nyawa dan pikiran Sehun langsung mengerubungi tubuhnya, membuat Sehun terkesiap kaget saat pukulan lemah Luhan menyadarkan dia dari pesona Luhan. Sehun sudah seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya. Mengambil gelas di nakas rumah sakit dan menekan tombol ranjang agar sedikit naik, membuat Luhan dengan posisi terduduk. Tangan pucatnya memimpin gelas yang ia arahkan ke bibir kecil Luhan yang mengering.

Luhan langsung meminum air yang diberikan Sehun dengan rakus. Membiarkan aliran air yang tak terjangkau dari bibir kecilnya mengalir di sudur bibir hingga menuju dagunya. Gelas itu kosong hanya dalam hitungan detik, Sehun langsung menaruh gelas kembali ke nakas.

Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali. Tatapan Sehun sendu dengan penuh kerinduan, berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yang masih terduduk dengan memandang Sehun jengah.

"Hanya mimpi atau kenyataan, awalnya aku ada di klinikmu." Ucap Luhan dengan mata memandang sekeliling. Sangat beda, ruangannya ini nyaman dengan wewangian menengangkan, bersih, dan terlebih ruangan ini seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, tidak seperi klinik yang ia singgahi waktu itu. "Atau klinikmu baru saja mengalami renovasi secara singkat?" lanjut Luhan kini memandang jengah Sehun. Lelaki itu terus-terusan menatapnya aneh. Dungu atau kolot sih?

Sehun berdecik kecil, mengapa ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya di depan Luhan?

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kau belum sadarkan diri setelah proses aborsi itu." jemari Sehun mengarah pada perut Luhan. "Kau sendirian sekarang." Lanjutnya dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Benar-benar sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Bibir kecilnya menguntai sumpah serapah. Belum juga ia kelar dengan Jongin, kini dokter dungu itu sudah benar-benar membuang bayinya. Luhan sendiri tidak masalah jika ia harus meninggalkan bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia tak memiliki sama sekali ikatan batin dengan jabang bayi yang pernah ia kandung sebelumnya. Dilihat dari bagaimana jabang bayi itu terbentuk oleh orang-orang yang sama sekali Luhan tak ketahui latar belakangnya dan banyaknya orang yang ikut andil dalam pembuatan janin tersebut. Ah Luhan tak ingin mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat menyadari bahwa ia masih sehat, segar, dan bugar di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang kelewat nyaman daripada ranjang merah di rumah bobrok tempat ia disekap. Luhan selamat, benar-benar selamat dalam arti sesungguhnya atas proses aborsi itu. Yang mana dengan arti lain, ia akan kembali ke Jongin dan menjajakkan kewanitaannya pada lelaki berengsek di luar sana.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Semua laki-laki adalah bangsat, termasuk ayahnya. Ia sangat membenci semua laki-laki selama hidupnya.

Tapi, ada satu laki-laki yang membuatnya berbeda saat menatapnya maupun berjumpa dengannya. Oh Sehun, dokter jangkung yang kelewat pucat itu. Kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu terus berputar di otaknya. Senyum yang melempuhkan akal sehatnya membuat wajah Sehun terus berputar bagai kaset rusak di otaknya.

Sayangnya Luhan sudah menganggap semua lelaki adalah berengsek, sejajaran dengan kata kotor lainnya. Wanita itu langsung memasang kawat berduri di setiap pandangan dan bisa beracun dalam tutur kata. Ia tak akan jatuh pesona pada siapapun, termasuk si Dokter Oh.

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis sontak membuat Luhan terdorong akan rasa kaget dan menatap lelaki jangkung yang barusan ia pikirkan diikuti oleh seorang berpakaian suster.

"Dasar setan." Desis Luhan kini mengusap dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Matanya memicing menatap Sehun dan suster yang kelewat cantik di matanya.

Dokter itu seperti menulikan perkataan Luhan barusan. Menekan tombol di samping ranjangnya hingga ranjang itu menjadi lurus kembali. Membiarkan tubuh kecil Luhan tertidur saat Sehun meraba perutya dari baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan.

Bibir Luhan kelu untuk memanjatkan umpatan beringas pada Sehun saat tangannya meraba perut datar Luhan. Hanya sekedar meraba dan memberikan tepukan halus. Luhan tak paham apa yang dilakukan dokter itu, bibirnya kembali hendak marah dan mencaci maki sang dokter tetapi kediaman Sehun membuat Luhan enggan bersuara. Matanya hanya memandang Sehun dan suster itu kesal.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun pelan dengan jemari yang seperti mengetuk-ngetuk perutnya secara halus. Luhan hanya menggeleng jengah dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Membiarkan Sehun bekerja dibantu dengan suster yang berjalan ke mana-mana dan sesekali mencatat.

"Katakan saja jika merasa nyeri." Lanjut Sehun tanpa intonasi yang membuat Luhan semakin jengah. Lelaki yang diam-diam selalu menghantui otaknya ini terlampau seperti mayat hidup. Wajah dan suaranya sama sekali tak ada ekspresi.

Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menyampaikan betapa diam-diam rasa khawatir menyerang saat tangannya meraba perut itu. Normalnya, wanita akan merasa nyeri akan bekas jahitan di rahim mereka. Sangat tak nyaman ketika bergerak sedikit saja.

Ya rasa nyeri itu ada tatkala Luhan bergerak, hanya untuk memalingkah wajahnya saja tetapi ototnya bergerak hingga rasa nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya sudah terasa. Namun, suara hembusan nafas Dokter Oh sungguhan membuat Luhan merasa tenang dan aman. Bahkan tanpa sadar Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa itu mengalir dan menyatu dalam kepingan darahnya.

Rasa nyaman yang memeluknya barusan sontak membuat matanya terbuka kembali saat menyadari ia menikmati sesuatu yang salah. Ruangnnya menjadi sepi, matanya menyusuri ruangan itu dan kembali terjengkat kaget saat Sehun masih berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam.

"Setan kau.." desis Luhan yang kini menyamankan dirinya kembali di atas ranjang empuknya. Bisa tidak sih makhluk itu bersuara atau memberkan tanda bahwa ia masih di sekitarnya?

Mata rusanya tak menemukan suster cantik yang datang bersama Sehun tadi.

Setelah hembusan nafas beratnya –yang tentu saja membuat Luhan nyaman seketika- Sehun membuka kalimatnya. "Lusa kau bisa pulang."

Ia baru saja bisa menenangkan jantungnya langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Lalu? Jika lusa sudah bisa pulang, apa Luhan harus mengucapkan syukur? Menangkupkan tangannya dan menahan haru. Memanjatkan doa, " _Aku selamat atas proses aborsi yang sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan selama hidupku._ " Seperti itu? Tidak, ia lebih memilih sakit lebih kronis lagi hingga bisa bercumbu dengan ranjang yang sungguhan nyaman ini daripada harus mengangkang di depan lelaki bajingan di luar sana.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menghentakkan tubuhnya mencari kenyamanan di atas ranjangnya, seperti anak kecil yang merajuk saat permintaanya tak terpenuhi. Meringis kecil saat rasa nyeri menghantam perut bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba. Sehun tertawa remeh, membuat pandangan Luhan langsung menusuk tajam ke arahnya. Tangan rantingnya besedekap di depan dada dengan bibir yang tanpa sadar memberitahukannya ia kelewat sebal.

Mereka bertatapan saling menantang. Sebenarnya tidak, mata Sehun saja yang selalu menatap semua ekspresi yang tengah ditampilkan wanita merajuk ini. Namun lagi-lagi tatapan diam seorang Sehun membuat lawannya salah mengartikan.

Dari tatapan Sehun, Luhan kira ia harus menjelaskan atas sikapnya barusan. Wanita itu berdecih. Untuk apa ia harus menejalaskan yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas, ia tak ingin kesana. Lelaki memang makhluk yang tidak pernah peka.

Tetapi bibirnya gatal untuk mengatakan isi hatinya, hingga, "Aku hanya tak ingin ke sana. Mengangkang pada lelaki yang tak aku kenal. Bercumbu hingga membuatku muak. Belum lagi jika mereka bermain kasar.. aku..." tanpa sadar suarannya berubah serak, menimbulkan titik lembab di ujung matanya.

Ck, mengapa ia menjadi emosional seperti ini? Tangan ringkihnya mengusap mata rusanya. Menghalau air di ujung mata yang hampir keluar. Ia berdeham memecah rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba terkuar di antara mereka. Luhan hendak saja membuka mulutnya namun ia kunjung menutup mulutnya kembali saat dokter itu malah pergi meninggalkanya dengan langkah tergesa tanpa mempedulikan Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Astaga dokter itu, apa ia begitu bosan mendengarkan rengekan Luhan barusan hingga keluar dari kamarnya hingga terbirit-birit? Ia tak sedang dikejar hantu kan? Ngomong-ngomong tentang hantu, Luhan langsung memeluk erat dirinya. Memandang sekeliling dengan rasa ragu, kemudian menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar. Ia benci sekali dengan hantu.

.

.

.

.

Kaki Sehun melangkah cepat ke arah ruangan Yifan tepat setelah ia keluar dari kamar Luhan. Penuturan Luhan barusan membuat telinganya panas dan berdenging. Sial, emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak.

Tanpa menekan interkom yang tersampir di samping pintu ruangan Yifan, ia langsung membuka pintu otomatis itu. Sehun hendak menitipkan Luhan pada Yifan barang sebentar untuk menemui si berengsek Jongin. Tetapi langkahnya lagi-lagi tersendat saat ia berhasil masuk melewati pintu ruang kerja Yifan.

Tidak bukan Baekhyun yang sedang di ruangan Yifan kali ini. Orang yang ingin ia caci maki sedang disana. Terduduk di seberang meja Yifan dengan gelak tawa beratnya. Jongin di sana.

Jongin dengan Yifan? Ia tak pernah tahu jika Jongin kenal dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Oh Sehun! Liat-liat, sahabatmu ini astaga..." Yifan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tawanya tak kunjung terhenti saat Jongin makin terpingkal melihat Sehun dengan tampang datarnya yang malah terlihat bodoh di mata mereka berdua.

"Aku malah tak habis pikir gimana gugupnya Oh Sehun saat malam pertama kala itu." lanjut Jongin dengan kekehannya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Kedua temannya sedang membicarakan hal yang tak ia pahami sama sekali.

Kini Yifan mengaduh akan perutnya yang kram akan tawanya. Sial, ia benar-benar terlihat kedelai bodoh sekarang.

"Aku menyesal tak datang ke acara pernikahanmu, Sehun." Yifan kini bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, tangannya mengusap matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air efek tertawanya barusan.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _'Percayalah, aku sudah meluruskan semua masalahmu'_. Membuat Sehun terdiam, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan dengan apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan dengan Yifan. Sepertinya membawa dampak positif, tetapi Luhan kembali terbayang di matanya hingga membuat telinganya memerah kembali. Ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Yifan. Membuat Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan. Menghalau emosinya barang sebentar.

"Luhan sadar." hanya dua kata itu yang bisa ia utarakan. memang itu tujuannya kemari, mengatakan bahwa Luhan sadar dan akan menitipkannya sebentar. Ada urusan penting dengan Jongin yang membuat dirinya bergulat emosi atas penuturan Luhan barusan.

Pandangannya kembali pada Jongin yang masih menatapnya penuh dengan intimidasi. Pandangan bos besar yang akan mengenyahkan lawannya hanya dengan sekali hembusan nafas. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Lanjutnya dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pendengarnnya masih bisa mencapai langkah Jongin di belakang yang mengikuti dirinya dalam diam menuju balkon atas rumah sakit ini. Ia butuh bicara untuk hal satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa gerakan mencurigakan sebelumnya. Sehun langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat di pelipis Jongin. Bos besar itu tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya ia berpijak. Kepalanya nyeri hingga pandangannya buram. Dia gelengan kecil, Jongin bisa menemukan fokusnya kembali. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan datar.

"Itu untuk Luhan." Desis Sehun dengan terengah. Detik berikutnya ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di wajah Jongin. Memberikan tatapan tegas pada Jongin yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya maupun menerima uluran tangannya.

"Dan ini demi Luhan." Lanjut Sehun lagi. Tangannya masih setia menunggu tangan Jongin untuk meraihnya. Jongin mengernyit bingung hal itu malah membuat pelipisnya yang berdarah tertarik hingga membuatnya berdesis kecil.

Setelah lenguhan kecilnya, Jongin meraih uluran tangan Sehun. Tangan pucatnya menarik kuat tubuh Jongin untuk berdiri. Menahan pundak Jongin yang sempat oleng sesaat sebelum ia menemukan orientasinya.

"Demi Luhan?" ulang Jongin tak paham atas kalimat Sehun setelah ia dipastikan bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

Sehun bergumam kecil menandakan ya sebagai jawaban. Jongin makin tak mengerti.

"Aku tak ingin Luhan kembali ke gubukmu."

Jongin paham akan arti gubuk yang dimaksud dengan Sehun. Ya bisa dibilang rumah prostitusinya, rumah wanita-wanita yang ia sekap dan menjajakannya ke kolega-kolega bisnisnya.

Bos besar itu tertawa keras namun terhenti di detik berikutnya. Pukulan Sehun barusan tidak main-main, sekali saja ia berekspresi yang mana seluruh otot wajahnya tertarik, pelipis berdarahnya langsung terasa perih hingga membuatnya meringis tertahan.

"Ya, ya, ambil saja wanita itu. Rawat saja ia beseta ayam-ayam tengikmu itu, si Chanyeol dan Jongdae."

Sehun hampir saja naik darah kembali saat Jongin menganggap Luhan sama dengan ayam-ayam yang Jongin maksud. Pasien aborsi yang sering Sehun tangani. Tidak, Luhan tidak seperti mereka. Jonginlah yang membuat Luhan harus seperti mereka, memiliki pengalaman yang seperti mereka.

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Ekor mata Jongin menangkapnya.

"Marah eh?" tawanya sebelum tawa keras menggema di balkon rumah sakit. Jongin kembali menghentikan tawanya saat rasa nyeri di pelipisnya kumat. _Shit!_ Sahabatnya ini ahli rahim dan kandungan atau ahli otot dan saraf _sih_? Sakitnya minta ampun!

"Kenapa malah jadi memukulku? Aku bersih di titik ini Dan.. dan harusnya kau yang datang dan berterima kasih." Ucap Jongin tak terima. Ia merasa pahlawan disini. Setidaknya ia sudah menemukan jodoh yang selalu dinantikan oleh Sehun hampir setengah abad ini.

Berterima kasih apanya? Ya, ia akan melakukan tindakan berterima kasih atas ditemukannya Luhan. Tetapi semua itu lenyap saat Jongin malah mengajukan jadwal aborsi Luhan dan lebih parahnya lagi, "Itu atas ulahmu membuang Luhan hingga menjadi piala bergilir di antara anjing bodohmu, Jongin." Desis Sehun tak terima.

Ia tak pernah peduli pada wanita-wanita di gubuk Jongin. Bagaimana keras dan hina kehidupan disana. Ucapan Luhan yang kalut dan ketakukan membuat Sehun seolah merasakan bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ia dipaksa melayani kehendak anjing-anjing bodoh si Jongin. "Kembali kutekankan disini, Luhan bukan jejeran ayam seperti katamu barusan."

Jongin tak peduli. Ia sudah pernah mendapatkan keuntungan dari Luhan. Soal Sehun yang menginginkan Luhan. Ia berikan saja pada Sehun, setidaknya ini untuk menebus kesalahannya pada sahabatnya ini. Ia sudah merasa cukup untuk menguji sebagaimana Sehun menginginkan Luhan.

Dokter itu mengakhiri perbincangan. Langkahnya sudah menjauh dari Jongin, namun ada pemikiran baru lagi yang menghantamnya hingga membuat Sehun berbalik kembali ke arah Jongin yang tengah sibuk memandang darahnya yang terus keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Khawatir denganku, eh?" tanya Jongin langsung sambil memberikan kode bahwa, _'Pelipisku berdarah. Kau harus merawat sabahatmu ini, Sehun.'_

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

Jongin memandang Sehun tak percaya. Ayolah, di hadapannya saat ini adalah bos besar senatero Seoul. Lelaki terkaya atas mahkota raja dalam elektronik.

"Kau kira siapa yang memproduksi alat-alat kedokteran disini, Oh Sehun? Kau?" jawab Jongin sakartis, ia tak terima. 'Tentu saja aku! 50% saham disini adalah atas namaku, bodoh." Sahut Jongin dengan nada yang dinaikkan satu oktaf namun detik berikutnya ia harus berdesis saat pelipisnya mulai memberikan kesan perih.

Sehun melupakan salah satu fakta dari sabahatnya ini. Jongin kaya, keterlaluan malah. Pantas saja ia bisa menjalin hubungan dekat dengan si pewaris rumah sakit yang kini tengah ia pijak. Kenapa otaknya akhir-akhir ini sering tak berfungsi setelah menemukan Luhan?

Naluri dokternya mengambil alih Sehun. Membuat tangan putih itu terulur kembali di hadapan Jongin. "Mari kusembuhkan dulu lukamu."

"Aku menunggu kalimat itu sejak tadi." protes Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin datang! Hal yang paling Kyungsoo tunggu-tunggu. Berlari ia menuruni tangga untuk bertemu dengan suaminya yang masih berbincang dengan seseorang di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika suaminya itu harus marah lagi kepada salah satu anak buahnya. Setiap hari lelaki tua itu hanya marah, marah, dan marah karena pekerjaan kantornya yang cukup membuat emosi.

Tetapi Kyungsoo salah. Jongin tidak sedang memarahi anak buahnya kali ini. Joonmyeon, tangan kanan Jongin atau bisa dibilang assisten Jongin sedari kecil kini bergumam panik menatap sang majikan. Kyungsoo masih di antara anak tangga, mencoba menatap siluet suaminya yang tertutup badan Joonmyeon.

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo berusahan suaminya itu menatapnya.

Jongin yang merasa terpanggil oleh istrinya segera mentap ke arah sumber suara. Menggeser badannya ke samping dan menemukan istrinya berdiri di anak tangga dengan alis bertaut. Ia baru saja pulang dari bertemu dengan Sehun dan seisi rumah seperti gaduh dan terkejut melihat Jongin, apa ada yang berbeda dengannya kali ini?

Kyungsoo memekik dari anak tangga, ia kaget hingga tangannya reflek menutup bibirnya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo!" kali ini Jongin yang kaget. Istrinya langsung berlari menuruni tangga membuat pembantu, pengawal, Joonmyeon, dan tentu saja kaget setengah mati. Melebihi kagetnya Kyungsoo.

Kaki Jongin yang lebih sigap segera berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang masih berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergopoh. Tangan kekarnya berhasil merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Ia tak bisa mendekap istrinya saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Kau sedang hamil! Berhentilah berlari. Astaga, Kyungsooku!" desis Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jongin selalu kehilangan kewibawaannya jika sudah di dekat Kyungsoo. Jongin adalah bos besar, ia tak pernah berkenalan dengan namanya panik maupun takut. Namun sialnya, hal itu selalu datang ketika ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu sedang hamil; berjalan tujuh bulan. Jongin meningkatkan sikap protektifnya menjadi siaga untuk Kyungsoo. Memberikan rasa nyaman di setiap langkah Kyungsoo dan bayi yang sedang di kandungnya. Tidak ada yang akan membuat Kyungsoo dan bayinya dalam bahaya. Ya, semua yang ada di sekitar Kyungsoo tak akan bisa membuatnya celaka. Tetapi Jongin salah, masih ada yang membuatnya istrinya akan celaka. Istrinya sendiri, Kyungsoo sendiri yang bisa saja menjadi biang kecelakaan untuk bayi dan tentu diri Kyungsoo sendiri.

Terlebih ia berlari menuruni tangga saat kehamilan tujuh bulannya.

Demi tuhan Kyungsoo, suaminya hampir saja jantungan!

"Astaga Jongin, keningmu! Apa itu sakit?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pikiran Kyungsoo hanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang menempel di kening suami tersayangnya. Sebuah kapas dengan plester kecil. Tidak terlalu lebar, tapi, siapa orang yang berani menyentuh bos besar ini? Jongin memiliki _skill_ bela diri yang jarang ada orang bisa melawannya. Menyentuhnya saja mungkin orang itu sudah dipastikan tergeletak dengan penuh luka duluan. Apa lagi memukulya? Coba liat sekarang, ada lebam di sekitar balutan kapas di pelipis Jongin. Seseorang sedang mengamuk di luar sana.

"Kyungsoo, jangan berlari seperti itu lagi." Desis Jongin mencoba memohon. Menghiraukan istrinya yang saat ini khawatir.

Ayolah, ini hanya luka kecil yang dibuat Sehun dan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang harus ditanggung oleh Kyungsoo saat adegan berlarinya menuruni tangga.

"Tapi Jongin ini luk–"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Wanita itu terdiam kaget. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat mendengar bentakan Jongin dan tubunya bergetar begitu saja. Orang tua Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya tetapi sekarang? Jongin sendiri membentaknya tepat di depan wajah.

Mata burung hantu itu memerah, menahan titik embun hangat di ujung mata.

Detik berikutnya lengan Jongin yang masih di pinggangnya menarik untuk memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu membalikan badan. Jongin langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan dadanya menyentuh punggung bergetar milik istrinya. Ia memeluknya erat, menyampaikan semua kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang berkumpul di dadanya.

Tangannya menjalar ke arah depan. Mengelus pelan bagian membuncit di perut Kyungsoo. Gerakannya terhenti saat suara isakan tertahan Kyungsoo terlepas. Mata Jongin tepejam menahan emosi akibat perbuatannya barusan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maafkan.. aku." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga sang istri. Nadanya getir tidak seperti biasa. Bos besar yang menyesal.

Ia mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman pada tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku sayang. aku terlalu khawatir, tolong.. tolong Kyungsoo, jangan membahayakan bayi kita. Terlebih dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo." pinta Jongin yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Harga dirinya selalu jatuh di kakinya sendiri jika sudah bersama Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya kelemahan Jongin.

Ia melepas semua atribut tentang kekayaan dan kekuasaanya jika sudah bersama sang istri. Membuang ego dan hanya bersimpuh pada wanitanya. Istrinya. Kyungsoo.

Mata wanita itu terpejam. Pikirannya berseteru. Sesuatu di kanan dan kirinya memberikan suara. Ia harus marah karena bentakan Jongin. Tetapi, suaminya itu marah akan tindakannya barusan. Ya, ia sadar itu adalah tindakan beresiko. Berlari dengan perut membuncit untuk menuruni tangga. Syukurlah ia tak mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuat bayi dan dirinya kenapa-kenapa. Jongin mengkhawatirkannya. Itu saja. Kyungsoo yakin suaminya ini sangat mencintainya.

Tetapi kenapa harus dengan membentaknya?

"Jangan pernah membentakku seperti itu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga agar tidak bergetar dalam bicarannya. Tetapi gagal saat nada pecah yang terucap dengan isakan tangis. Ia kaget, sungguhan kaget. Lelaki yang selalu lemah lembut bersamanya tiba-tiba membentaknya telak di wajah. Ia hanya kaget dan sedikit kecewa.

Rengkuhan di perutnya semakin erat. Tidak menekan perutnya namun terasa begitu erat dan nyaman. Hal yang selalu di sukai Kyungsoo setelah kepulangan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." hanya itu yang dapat Jongin lakukan. Meminta maaf.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, menatap suaminya yang kini menekuk wajah. Pandangan kabur, mata berair Kyungsoo kembali terpusat pada hal yang membuatnya harus berlari mendekat ke arah Jongin. Kening yang lebam dengan kapas beserta plester kecoklatan.

Tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih pelipis Jongin. Lelaki itu reflek menjauhkan wajahnya. Itulah yang membuat rumahnya geger. Tuan Besar Jongin yang mendapatkan luka! Hal yang terlihat mustahil namun kali ini Jongin terluka. Hanya luka kecil namun membuat geger sesisi rumah. Termasuk istrinya ini.

"Kau terluka Jongin."

Suaminya menatapnya dalam. Ada rasa geli yang tertahan dalam pandangannya. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan kening dan melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Sehun, ia memukulku. Masalah kecil." Sahut Jongin. Tangannya mencoba mengusap perban itu, "Rasanya sakit, sarafku terasa tertarik semua jika berekspresi." Wajah Jongin kini menampilkan kesakitan. Mencoba memancing bagaimana reasksi sang isri.

Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan rasa khawatir yang menjadi-jadi pada istrinya!

Melihat ekspresi istrinya saat ini, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo terlalu polos dalam segala hal. Tawa Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terasa dibodohi. Ia memberikan pukulan telak di dada suaminya.

"Dasar! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" pekik Kyungsoo yang masih memberikan pukulan brutal di dada suamnya yang hanya terasa seperti sentuhan halus saat mereka bercinta.

Tawanya terhenti saat rasa nyeri menyerang pelipisnya. Ia lupa jika berekspresi sedikit saja itu cukup menyakitkan. Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi memukul dada Jongin membekukkan pukulannya ketika Jongin merintih kecil.

"A-apa pukulanku menyakitkan?" nada khawatir dari Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memunculkan gelak tawa untuk Jongin. Tetapi lelaki itu mencoba menahannya. Ia tak ingin merasa nyeri yang keterlaluan hanya dari pukulan Sehun.

"Ck, Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak memukulnya balik _sih_?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal yang kini mencoba membenahi perban kecil di kening Jongin.

Salah satu alis suaminya terangkat naik, "Memukulnya balik?" nadanya main-main di sana, "Sayang, aku tidak akan melayangkan pukulan emasku pada orang yang tak bersalah." Jelas Jongin. Menunjukkan pemikiran dewasa sang suami secara tersirat. Jongin bisa membedakan mana yang jelas-jelas salah dan mana yang benar. Jika ia terluka, maka Jongin adalah pihak yang salah.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun hingga memukulmu." Gumam Kyungsoo. Istrinya tentu saja kenal Sehun. Terlebih Sehun sering datang ke rumahnya untuk memberikan vitamin dan hanya mengecek perkembangan kehamilan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya selama ini, Jongin." lanjut Kyungsoo. "Jika ia memukulmu, berarti kau melakukan kesalahn besar Jongin! Tentu saja bukan masalah kecil."

Suaminya terdiam mematung. Pandangannya tak dapat diartikan di mata Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menjadi sayu, benar atas pemikirannya. Ini bukan masalah kecil. Seseorang sedang mengamuk di sana dan bukan orang yang pantas untuk marah. Terlebih Sehun yang melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Setelah mengambil nafas pelan, Kyungsoo bertanya kembali, "Kau sudah meminta maaf padanya kan?"

Ada keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa detik. Hingga..

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo."

Alis tebal istrinya bertaut, "Kau dan Sehun yang memilki masalah. Mengapa harus meminta maaf kepadaku?"

"Ini tentang Luhan."

Kyungsoo terdiam saat nama asing yang terucap oleh suaminya.

"Luhan? siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: Aku balik lagi nih wkwkwk, aku boleh tanya sesuatu gak? Di setiap _screenplays_ ada pilihan _favorite_ sama _follow_. Itu bedanya apa ya? Kalau aku taunya _favorite_ pasti tersimpan seperti arsip, lalu untuk _follow_ seperti apa? Cuma tanya itu sih wkwkwk.

Oke, _big respect for my dear_ **zoldyk** | **BlinkHunHan** | **Lisasa Luhan** | **xieluharn** | **DinoChickiHH** | **Aria F** | **ElisYe Het** | **niasw3ty** | **Arifahohse** | **deerhanhuniie** | **Selenia Oh** | **igineeer** | **Seravin509** | **khalidasalsa** | **xseluna** | **KKKimsu614** | **Juna Oh** | **.39** | **Urushibara Puterrizme** | **rikha-chan** | **rly** | **ireuuu** | **Guest** | **misslah** | **sehunhan** | **selured15** | **Luniaakimwu** | **noVi** | **HunHanCherry1220** | **fifioluluge** | **deva94bubletea** | **ChagiLu** | **Kikio** | **heraaa** _and_ _other for leaving a review_

 _Review, please?_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	4. Chapter 4

KimTammy17 (Elysian Noceur)

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa ia adalah wanita paling bodoh sedunia.

Pagi tadi ia mendapatkan sebuah ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Sehun yang sama sekali Luhan tak masuk ke akal sehatnya. Otaknya mengira dokter di sana gila, bukannya memberikan ucapan atas kesembuhan, yang ada malah ucapan atas hal yang tidak-tidak. Luhan sempat bergidik apakah ia sempat dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Merasa sangat bodoh karena harus menerima selamat bertubi dari beberapa dokter dan perawat. Kesalnya, si Dokter Oh yang terus berada di sampingnya tak memberikan ekspresi atau sepatah katapun atas hal yang membuanya Luhan kelewat dongkol.

Belum lagi sekarang kakinya melangkah begitu saja saat mobil yang tengah Sehun kendarai terhenti di _basement_ apartemen mewah; meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya menuju _lift_ dan menekan angka atas kemauan jemarinya. Hingga kotak besi itu membawanya kelantai lima saat mata rusanya menangkap angka yang tertera di atas pintu _lift._ Melangkah asal sesuai nalurinya hingga berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui. Hanya naluri. Sungguhan!

"Wow.." ucap Sehun saat langkah Luhan yang sedari tadi ia ekori berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang ia tuju. Ucapan Sehun barusan menarik perhatian Luahn yang tengah khidmat memandang pintu di depannya.

Kakinya mendekat ke arah Luhan, hampir menghimpit tubuh kecil Luhan ke arah pintu, "Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" suara _husky_ menelisik indera pendengar Luhan hingga wanita itu bergidik dengan gejolak panas memuai dari perutnya hingga menjalar ke daerah kewanitannya. _Shit_ , ia basah.

"T-tidak.." sahut Luhan cepat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya di depan dokter yang tengah menghimpitnya dari arah belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh lelaki itu terus menghimpitnya hingga tubuh Luhan bersentuhan mutlak dengan pintu di depannya.

Hembusan nafas panjang membelai pundak Luhan yang terbuka karena baju musim panasnya. _Double shit_ , ia hampir orgasme hanya karena hembusan nafas Dokter Oh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kakimu.." lanjut Sehun, ada tawa yang menjeda dalam kalimatnya. "Kakimu melangkah kemari. Kau pernah kesini?" pertanyaan Sehun sebenarnya biasa aja untuk orang normal, tetapi dengan cara ia bertanya dengan tindak tanduk seperti itu, Luhan sudah terbang ke awang-awang. Tangan Sehun beranjak mengarah ke pinggang Luhan; melaluinya. Namun sempat menyentuh pinggang Luhan yang tengah terpejam merasakan kewaitaanya berkedut keras. Hanya melewatinya tanpa mengindahkan tubuh Luhan yang diam-diam menjerit meminta lebih.

Sehun membuka mulutnya kembali, membisikkan rentetan angka yang sama sekali tak Luhan pahami karena otaknya buta akan kabut nafsu dan tubuh Sehun masih terus menghimpitnya lembut dengan getaran yang membuat Luhan pusing.

Wanita di depannya melenguh agak keras dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan saat suara kunci otomatis yang terdengar nyaring. Luhan membuka matanya lebar saat menyadari sesuatu. _Triple shit!_ Ia orgasme hanya dengan Sehun yang sengaja mencumbunya saat masukkan _password_ pintu di depannya.

Luhan mengumpat dalam batinnya.

Tangan Sehun yang seakan merengkuhnya dari belakang, membuka knop pintu di depannya. Luhan yang masih menyender apik di pintu harus menanggung malu karena ia hampir tersungkur jatuh jika lengan Sehun tidak menahan telak di pingganya. Pipinya memanas. Ia malu sungguhan. Orgasme dengan mudah di depan Sehun dan kini hampir tersungkur jatuh. Luhan berharap tangannya bisa merobek wajah cantiknya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Pikirannya pecah saat menatap isi apartemen yang tentu saja mewah, nyaman, dan terlebih ada wewangian alam yang menenangkan. Pandangannya menelusuri hingga tidak sadar membuat Sehun tersenyum di belakang sana di tengah kegiatannya menutup pintu. Suara pintu yang terkunci otomatis menyadarkan Luhan.

"Tak kusangka, baru keluar dari rumah sakit kini aku harus melayani salah tamu si berengsek itu."

Kalimat dangkal Luhan barusan secara tak sadar memercik api dalam diri Sehun. Lelaki itu berusaha kuat agar tidak emosi pada 'si berengsek' yang Luhan maksud. Kim Jongin, sahabatnya yang kelewat kurang ajar.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini." Desis Sehun masih mematung di belakangnya. Tangannya mengepal hingga memutih untuk meredam amarah.

Tubuh wanita di depannya kini berputar. Menimbulkan suara desiran _dress_ musim panas yang tingah ia kenakan. Manik rusanya memandang dalam ke arah mata elang Sehun. Pandangan penuh tanya terlontar dari Luhan. "Ini apartemenku." Lanjut Sehun. Datar, sumbang, tak ada kehiduapan dalam suaranya. Seperti itulah Sehun di mata Luhan.

Luhan berdecih keras, otaknya tak habis pikir akan hidupnya yang terlalu terbelit, tertindas, hingga membuatnya muak. "Ah..." ucap Luhan dengan anggukan seolah ia paham dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak cantiknya. "Ia menyuruku untuk melayanimu saat ini, benar Dokter Oh?"

Lagi-lagi kalimat dangkal Luhan menimbulkan api dalam diri Oh Sehun. Ada urat terlihat jelas di leher Sehun yang berusaha sekuatnya memendam amarah. Emosnya labil, ia bahkan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kewalahan melawan sosok amarah dari sisi Oh Sehun yang selalu tertidur di dalam dirinya.

Bibirnya hendak berucap, menyangkal kalimat dangkal Luhan yang terlampau _nonsense_. Namun suara wanita di belakang Luhan mengintrupsinya. Ekor mata elang Sehun menangkap wanita dengan perut membuncit. Langkahnya sontak berpindah begitu saja mendekat ke arah wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya. Sehun sudah tahu akan hal ini, tetapi ia tak menyangka wanita itu datang cepat ini.

Luhan sempat menatap raut wajah emosi Sehun namun detik berikutnya hilang saat arah pandang mata teduhnya menatap sesuatu di balik diri Luhan. Awalnya ia bergidik akan sesuatu di belakangnya. Namun, langkah yang bisa dibilang cukup tergesa dari Oh Sehun membuatnya urung.

Arah pandangannya menemukan Sehun yang mendekat ke arah wanita lebih pendek darinya dengan _dress_ cantik ala ibu hamil. Mata bulannya lebar, berpipi dan bibir penuh menggoda dan mengundang lelaki untuk menciumnya, tengah terdiam memandang Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

Ada rasa nyeri di salah satu tubuh Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh perut wanita yang tengah mengandung di hadapannya. Cemburu? Tak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun dengan wanita itu mungkin? Otak Luhan jungkir balik hanya untuk mencari sebuah titik terang disini. Apa wanita itu adalah istri dari Oh Sehun? Hampir saja ia tertawa akan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia hampir menaruh hati kepada lelaki yang sudah memiliki istri. Bahkan istrinya tengah hamil tua. Sudah cukup ia menjadi boneka yang digilir tiap harinya di antara pria bejat di luar sana, tetapi mengganggu suami orang, Luhan sungguhan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tunggu, jelas-jelas ia sadar tadi pagi beberapa dokter dan perawat mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan yang mereka kira ia adalah istri dari Oh Sehun. Kepalanya hampir saja meledak saat lagi-lagi wanita itu mengintrupsi.

"Hai, Luhan." sapa wanita itu yang tentu saja mengundang friksi terkejut dalam diri Luhan.

Wanita itu mengenalnya?

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyikan kening. Ada rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya setelah lama tidak berkunjung ke klinknya. Ia sudah menghubungi Jongdae dan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke klinik. Hampir sebulan mungkin Sehun tak bertemu dengan kedua bocah tengik itu.

Ban berdecit di belakang bangunan kotor yang sudah menjadi rumah keduanya setelah apartemen mewahnya. Puluhan lalat langsung mengerubunginya seakan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada tuannya yang sudah lama tak kemari.

Sepatu hitamnya yang sudah disemir menginjak tanah lembek dengan beberapa tulang yang yang terlihat membusuk. Itu bukan tulang ayam kesukaan rekannya, sudah bisa dipastikan oleh Sehun sendiri itu adalah tulang yang belum terlalu terbentuk dari jabang bayi yang sempat ia aborsi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Lelaki itu berdecak kesal saat tangan putih mulus dari mayat wanita yang terpendam lumpur menghalangi jalannya. Dengan ujung sepatunya ia memindahkan tangan yang menjulur tepat di depan pintu masuknya. Memberikan sebuah injakan kecil agar tangan yang sempat ia pindahkan barusan ikut terkubur di lumpur lembek tempat tubuh wanita itu terkubur.

Wangi busuk sudah menguar, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hidungnya sangat menyenangi wewangian seperti ini. Ada rasa semangat yang menguar begitu saja dalam diri Sehun akan pemandangan busuk dengan lalat beterbangan. Ia menyukai ah mungkin lebih dari suka, Sehun sudah terlampau cinta dengan pekerjaan ini.

Tangannya memasukkan anak kunci dan memutarnya semangat. Ia telat beberapa menit untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pasien yang sudah menghubunginya melewati kotak _e-mail_. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae secara bersama. Kegiatan yang selalu terkuak jika mereka bersama. Jongdae yang menggangu Chanyeol habis-habisan saat lelaki itu dengan bercumbu dengan _gadget_ nya.

Sehun berdeham, memberikan sinyal bahwa ia sudah di sana.

"Dia sudah kubius." Sahut Jongdae dengan jemari yang berusaha menyentuh layar _gadget_ Chanyeol yang menampilkan permainan balap mobil. Ia berharap makhluk bertelinga lebar ini kalah dan reaksi Chanyeol sungguhan lucu jika ia sedang marah.

Sehun berdeham kecil memberitahu bahwa ia mendengar kalimat Jongdae barusan. Langkahnya beralih ke salah satu bilik di ruang kerjanya. Menatap beberapa kertas yang bertumpuk; surat-surat perjanjian pasien-pasiennya. Begitu banyak kertas itu bertumpukan tentu saja bisa Sehun bayangkan berapa banyak pasien yang akan menuntaskan rasa senang Oh Sehun dalam melakukan proses aborsi.

Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Tangannya dengan cepat megambil lalu memakai jubah operasi berwarna biru dengan penutup kepada dan masker senada. Tarikan nafas dalam berpartikel menyejukkan menembus masker Sehun hingga ke rongga dadanya. Menimbulkan senyum kecil di balik masker biru di wajah rupawannya. Ia akan kenyang setelah ini dengan 'ayam'nya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memiliki hobi baru sekarang, bernyanyi. Bukan bernyanyi secara harfiah melainkan bernyanyi melantunkan lirik yang berisi umpatan sumpah serapah dalam batinnya. Wanita itu akan rela melantunkan lagu dengan bait kasar dan kotor terutama untuk lelaki bernama Oh Sehun.

Setelah adegan keterjutannya berjumpa dengan 'istri Oh Sehun' yang selama ini ia tak ketahui tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu tanpa berbicara lagi pada Luhan langsung beranjak kaki dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan wanita yang tengah mengandung dengan atmosfir canggung yang kuat. Atau hanya perasaan Luhan saja melihat wanita yang tadi sudah mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang.

Otaknya berasa mati hanya mencari topik yang pantas untuk membuka percakapan. Matanya berkali-kali mencuri pandang kepada sang ibu hamil yang masih memberikan senyum walau tak menatapnya lagi dengan tangan yang kini tengah mengelus pelan kandungannya yang Luhan bisa prediksi sekitar 1-2 bulan wanita itu akan melahirkan.

Sekarang otaknya hanya bisa berfikir bahwa ia adalah makhluk terjijik dan terhina di dunia. Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkan berapa banyak penis yang memasukinya dalam sehari ketika di kamar merah bobroknya tetapi melihat fakta bahwa hampir, sekali lagi otak Luhan menekankan kata _hampir_ saja ia menyukai lelaki yang sudah beristri. Luhan baru menyadari betapa menjijikkan dan kotornya karena sudah menaruh harapan untuk suami orang.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum kecut, matanya masih terkunci tepat di kandungan wanita di hadapannya. Tangan berisi wanita itu masih terus memberikan usapan sayang pada perutnya. Ego Luhan menginterpresentasikan dengan hal yang salah. Gerakan halus selembut sutra wanita di depannya itu seolah sedang mengejeknya secara tak kasat mata.

 _Lihatlah hasil buah cinta kami. Kau jangan pernah bermain dengan suamiku._

Kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh ego Luhan berputar terus-menerus seolah kaset rusak yang memekakkan telinga.

"Maafkan suamiku."

Suara lembut itu menghancurkan suara kaset rusak di otak Luhan. Pandangan Luhan kosong sesaat otaknya kehilangan orientasi akan keadaan sekitar. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan hanya melenguh kecil seakan mendengarkan apa yang wanita itu utarakan

"Maafkan suamiku hingga membuatmu seperti ini."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pandangan tak percaya terpasang dalam raut wajahnya. Tidak bisakah otaknya ini berhenti berfikir sesuatu yang rumit? Ia terlalu lelah hanya dengan kenyataan yang barusan sang istri Oh Sehun katakan.

Ia meminta maaf akan suaminya? Raut wajah yang sedari tersenyum dengan terus mengelus perutnya kini menjadi sendu dan muram. Luhan salah tingkah. Ia bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Suaminya yang terlampau dungu itu kini entah kemana meninggalkan istrinya dan sekarang meminta maaf atas nama sang suami. Rasa canggung makin menguat tatkala permintaan maaf terlontar. Wanita rusa itu menjadi tak enak hati.

"T-tidak masalah Nyonya Oh. Suamimu bukan orang yang ja–"

"Nyonya Oh?"

Sepertinya keahlian dari wanita mengandumg ini adalah memotong pembicaraan. Luhan langsung terdiam hanya kalimat tanya dengan nada pelan terlontar dari bibir wanita di depannya. Bibir kecilnya terkatup rapat. Otaknya merutuki dirinya sneidir, apa ia barusan mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

"Kau kira aku istri Oh Sehun?" dalam tanyanya. Ada nada lelucon yang sedang wanita itu tahan. "Aku Kyungsoo, istri dari Kim Jongin. Astaga! Aku kira dua orang lelaki bodoh itu sudah memberitahumu akan kedatanganku hari ini."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya dua kali dalam kurun waktu dekat. Jadi sedaritadi ia berhadapan langsung dengan istri dari orang yang ia benci. Dirinya kembali menjadi bingung. Ia merasa canggung sekaligus kikuk, ia tak paham harus melakukan apa. Jika marah, ia tak akan memarahi istrinya. Luhan akan lebih bijaksana untuk mencaci Jongin langsung daripada istri yang terlampau baik seperti Kyungsoo. Di sisi lain, ada rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Jadi Oh Sehun belum menikah? Oh Sehun si dokter tanpa ekspresi yang tampan itu masih lajang? Pipi Luhan sedikit bersemu merah.

Pikirannya terputus seketika ketika sebuah gunting yang bernama fakta mengoyaknya kasar. Baru saja tersadar bahwa barusan Kyungsoo meminta maaf akan nama suaminya. Pandangannya kembali bertemu sapa dengan mata bulan Kyungsoo.

Luhan terasa dihunus berbagai pisau dengan kelancipan yang mematikan. Istri Jongin itu membeberkan semuanya. Bisa-bisanya makhluk hina seperti Jongin kini berpijak di negara tirai bambu sedangkan sang istri meminta maaf atas namanya. Bahkan terlihat jelas sekali dari raut wajah Kyungsoo ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Bagimana Jongin yang memperkosanya dan membuang Luhan ke semua anjing kelaparan Jongin, _bodyguard_ nya. Belum lagi Luhan yang dihidangkan ke semua kolega Jongin.

Bahkan dalam beberapa kalimat yang Kyungsoo paparkan sesekali terhenti karena tangisnya. Tubuh Luhan terlalu kaku untuk sekedar memberikan _tissue_ kepada Kyungsoo. Ia masih merasa nyeri untuk bergerak karena fakta yang menusuknya tajam. Bukan karena perbuatan Jongin yang seenak sampah ia membuang Luhan. Ini tertuju bagaimana Kyungsoo yang terus menerus meminta maaf padanya.

Dalam kasus ini Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ada campur tangannya. Ia adalah sosok istri yang luar biasa kalem, baik, dan terlalu polos. Pikir Luhan. Tangan rantingnya menggepal erat, mata rusanya terlihat kilat benci kepada Jongin.

Lelaki semua sama. Pengecut. Bajingan. Lebih dari kotor dan hina. Luhan normal, ia masih kasmaran kepada lelaki, tetapi mengingat bagaimana semua lelaki yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya, Luhan bersumpah lebih baik mati tanpa suami daripada menekuk lutut pada makhluk hidup yang sangat ia benci.

"Luhan, kau baik?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pemikiran Luhan dan kini terpusat pada Kyungsoo. Mata penuhnya memerah karena menangis dan syukurnya kini wanita hamil ini sudah memegang _tissue_ untuk mengusap air mata. Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. Ia boleh membenci Jongin seperti membenci ayahnya, tetapi ia tak akan menbenci sosok di depannya ini yang sebelumnya tidak tahu menahu dan lebih parahnya lagi harus meminta maaf.

Mata bulan Kyungsoo menyusuri ruanganan hingga jatuh pada _pantry_ dapur dengan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. "Maafkan kelancanganku, seharusnya aku membuatkan kopi untukmu." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dari duduknya namun detik berikutnya ia harus terduduk kembali dengan menahan rasa nyeri di kandungannya. Luhan sontak saja kaget dan menggeser duduknya hingga kini tangannya tanpa sadar memegang kandungan Kyungsoo.

Perutnya sungguhan keras. Apa perut Luhan akan terasa keras seperti ini jika sedang mengandung anaknya? Ya, mungkin jika saja Oh Sehun tidak mengabor– Kepala Luhan menggelang cepat, "Kau baikkan?" mata rusanya menangkap raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Apa wanita ini akan melahirkan?

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memasang senyumnya dan kembali terduduk. Ia urung membuatkan sesuatu untuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan ini, terasa sangat nyaman dan tenang. Luhan suka ini. Hingga matanya terjatuh pada jejeran _paper bag_ dengan _brand_ baju ternama di ujung ruangan.

"Apa Sehun seorang desainer?" tanya Luhan pelan, seolah pertanyaannya barusan akan membuat kesalahan seperti sebelumnya saat ia masih mengira bahwa Kyungsoo adalah isri dari Oh Sehun.

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, menatap jejeran _paper bag_ yang sempat dibawakan oleh anak buah Jongin. Bibirnya tersenyum dan menyadarkan Luhan bahwa wanita ini memiliki senyum berbentuk hati.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama Sehun itu semua pakaianmu." Lagi dan lagi. Seharusnya Luhan bisa mengontrol liurnya agar tidak membuatnya tersedak. "Aku akan tinggal dengan si dokter itu?" ulang Luhan. Ia merasa makin kesini hidupnya semakin berantakan.

"Kau kan istrinya. Apa kau mau kembali ke tempat di mana Jongin menyekapmu?" kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo membuatnya bungkam sesaat sebelumnya ia hendak melemparkan protes.

Istri apanya? kenal saja baru sebulan lalu dan,

Sepertinya Luhan sedikit paham dengan keadaan ini. Luhan pintar tentu saja, ia paham akan semua ini. Luhan sedang dalam drama Jongin dan Sehun. Tangannya mengepal kembali, sudah cukup dua lelaki itu menghancurkannya tetapi jangan untuk membodohi Kyungsoo yang bernotabene tidak tahu-menahu.

Pekikkan tertahan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyadarkan Luhan. Bukan raut kesakitan sekarang, di wajahnya kini terlihat senang dan penuh haru.

"Bayinya menendang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyungsoo perempuan, Luhan juga. Perempuan memiliki perasaan yang rapuh seperti embun pagi. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan senang sebagai ibu saat merasakan kehamilan.

"Ini anak pertamaku setelah bernikahan tujuh tahunku dengan Jongin." lanjut Kyungsoo yang kembali mengusap di mana bayinya menendang. "Aku sempat keguguran." Matanya beralih ke arah Luhan yang masih terdiam. "Sehun yang menolong dan menjagaku hingga ia sebesar ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk Sehun maupun suamiku."

Sejak menikah dengan Jongin sekiatar tujuh tahun lalu, Kyungsoo langsung senang atas kabar kehamilannya pada bulan ketiga setelah pernikahan mereka. Namun saat menginjak bulan kelima kehamilannya. Ia harus kehilangan janin sucinya karena rahimnya yang sungguh lemah untuk menerima bayi. Kyungsoo terpuruk, begitu pula Jongin. Tetapi suaminya sepertinya lebih mengerti. Istrinya lah yang sangat kehilangan karena statusnya adalah ibu dari bayi itu. Jongin yang sudah berjanji di pernikahan mereka atas sakit, sehat, maupun terpuruk, ia akan menjaga Kyungsoo.

Waktu adalah obat penyembuh yang paling baik. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Jongin selalu menjaga Kyungsoo agar tidak hamil. Sudah cukup ia harus kehilangan anaknya, Jongin tidak ingin kehilangan istri yang ia cintai. Namun suatu malam, Kyungsoo dengan aura cerianya mendatangi Jongin. Ia ingin melepas alat kontrasepsinya dan menginginkan seorang anak. Bos besar Korea itu bungkam. Ia mungkin bisa memberikan Kyungsoo istana hari itu juga dengan uangnya, namun jika ia mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo, sama saja jika hal beberapa tahun silam akan terulang kembali. Mungkin tidak hanya anaknya, Kyungsoo pun akan meninggalkannya detik itu juga.

Tidak semudah apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo, Jongin menolaknya untuk melakukan hal itu. Hampir beberapa minggu istrinya merajuk hingga seluruh isi rumah megah mereka gempar karena Kyungsoo yang hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya detik itu juga Jongin mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah syarat; Sehun yang memegang Kyungsoo selama kehamilannya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo teramat sangat senang. Tanpa sadar ada senyum malu-malu di wajah Kyungsoo. Pikirannya melayang pada saat Jongin yang membentaknya karena khawatir akan kandungannya. Kyungsoo sadar ia yang salah, ia tidak memikirkan bayinya saat berlari menuruni tangga. Wanita permata bulan itu sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal teledor kembali untuk selanjutnya.

Serigala berbulu domba. Itulah kalimat yang tertulis dalam benak Luhan. Kalimat itu tertancap permanen untuk kedua orang yang bernama Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Untung saja Jongin memiliki uang untuk menyewa Sehun. Dan untungnya juga dokter sinting itu tidak menggugurkan istri Jongin.

"Ah ya ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin. Lusa besok ia akan pulang dan meminta maaf langsung padamu. Aku mohon maafkan kesalahannya." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali dengan nada menyesal. Dari suduh matanya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menahan tangisnya kembali.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Luhan. wanita rusa itu masih kalut dalam pemikirannya. "Kau tidak marah pada Jongin?" tanyanya pelan. Hati wanita itu rapuh, lebih dari dirinya.

Wanita berbadan dua itu terdiam. Matanya sendu bergerak tak fokus hingga tanpa sadar air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan terjatuh menciptakan garis mengkilat di pipinya. Ada senyum getir tersampir di bibir hatinya.

"Aku marah, sangat marah." Kalimat yang ia ucapkan memang tak bohong. Namun dalam nadanya tak ada sama sekali emosi yang tersirat. Seperti bisikan kasih sayang di pagi hari untuk membangunkan seseorang yang tercinta.

"Sangking marahnya aku sampai tak bisa mengungkapnya karena aku sangat mencintai suamiku." Lanjutnya dengan kepala yang tertunjuk. Menyembunyikan wajah merah akan tangisnya. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus.

Luhan hampir saja menangis sesaat namun kandas setelah Kyungsoo membuka kembali bibirnya. "Kandunganku lemah. Jangankan bersetubuh, berjalan saja ia sudah menahan marah padaku. Ia mengkhawatirkanku, Luhan." tangannya mengusap air matanya. Menaikkan pandangannya perlahan hingga menatap Luhan kembali. "Maka, maafkan suamiku jika melakukan kehendaknya padamu. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk memarahi Jongin. Tolong maafkan Jongin. Aku mohon atas nama suamiku."

Kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Bangsat."

Kalimat Luhan menyambut langkah Sehun yang baru saja berpijak di apartemennya. Wanita itu bersedekap memandang murka ke arah Sehun yang masih memakai jas dokternya. Sehun bahkan belum membuka sepatunya.

Alis tebalnya terakat naik memandang Luhan seakan menantang. Bukannya disambut hangat kini wanita itu memakinya. Ayolah, Luhan bukan istrinya dan jangan berharap ia akan menyambutnya dengan penuh cinta, wewangian, dan berlanjut dengan pergolakan cinta yang memabukkan di atas ranjang bersama Luhan. Itu . . . sepertinya hanya hayalan belaka.

"Aku tahu dengan skenariomu dan Jongin yang sudah kalian rencakan. Aku rela jika kalian memasukkan diriku ke drama kalian yang sama sekali aku tak tahu tujuan dan keuntungannya" tangan rantingnya ikut andil dalam memaki Sehun. Telunjukan tepat di depan wajah mungilnya, memberikan _gesture_ jangan pernah bermai-main dengan Luhan. "Bisa-bisanya lelaki bajingan seperti kalian menyeret Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan kalian!" wanita itu berteriak frustasi di setiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya saat air mata yang tiba-tiba memupuk di matanya hampir menetes. Nafasnya tersenggal. Ia marah, ia terbakar. Mengapa tuhan harus membuat skenario rumit dalam kehidupannya? Mengapa juga ia harus berhadapan dengan dua lelaki berengsek seperti Jongin dan Sehun?

Tak ada sahutan dari Sehun. Bertindak masa bodoh pada kalimat frustasi Luhan seolah itu adalah kalimat hangat selamat datang untuknya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang ada di balik tubuh Luhan. Tanpa ada persiapapn apapun dari Sehun, sebuah hantaman bertubi tertuju pada tubuh jangkungnya. Lelaki itu tidak siap dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya hingga tubuhnya hampir saja limbung.

Bisa dibilang pukulan Luhan pada dadanya cukup kuat terlihat bagaimana rasa nyeri di dadanya. Pukulan Luhan tidak berhenti begitu saja, kegiatan brutal itu masih saja Luhan layangkan pada dada bidang Sehun. Memberitahukan ia marah. Jangan bermain-main dengan dirinya. Jangan bermain dengan orang yang tidak bersalah.

Sudah cukup! Tangan kekarnya menahan tangan ringkih Luhan yang hampir mendaratkan kembali pukulannya. Luhan terdiam, air matanya sudah menetes deras sedaritadi. Tubuhnya terdorong secara tiba-tiba hingga menabrak pintu kamar Sehun. Mengapit tubuh kecil Luhan yang bergetar menahan emosi dan saling bertatapan. Mereka sama-sama terbakar oleh api emosi. Sehun yang mencoba menahan emosinya kini ia sudah di luar kendali. Tangannya beralih mencengkram dagu lancip Luhan. Memberikan peringatan bahwa ia juga emosi, tak kalah jauh dengan wanita di depannya

"Dengar ini baik-baik." Desis Sehun tepat di depan bibir Luhan. Nafas mereka saling bertabrakan, sarat akan partikel emosi. "Jika kau tidak ikut andil dalam skenario ini, sudah kupastikan kau sedang mengangkang di hadapan laki-laki di luar sana."

Cengkraman di dagu Luhan terasa makin mengencang. Sehun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia meras seolah bukan dirinya kali ini di depan Luhan. Tangannya mencengkram erat dagu Luhan dan melontarkan kalimat yang ia tak mengerti. Sehun marah, Sehun tidak terima dengan pernyataannya sendiri bahwa Luhan akan menganggkang di luar sana setiap malam.

Ia mencoba menarik nafas, "Sejauh ini kau berperan sangat baik dalam drama ini hingga aku tidak memutuskan untuk membuangmu kembali ke sana. Berperanlah kau menjadi istriku hingga episode ini berakhir. Dan kita akan selesai!"

Selesai?

.

.

.

.

Selesai?

Kata itu berputar terus-menerus dalam benak Sehun. Ia terduduk di kamarnya yang hening. Meninggalkan Luhan di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan memaksa Luhan untuk tidur dengannya walau mereka harus berakting bahwa ada pernikahan di antaranya.

Kepala Sehun tertunduk, meratapi sikapnya barusan kepada Luhan. Dia merasa tadi bukan dirinya sendiri, seperti ada sosok lain dalam dirinya yang mengambil alih saat Sehun emosi. Sepertinya dokter ini menyembunyikan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Menyembunyikan sosok Oh Sehun yang penuh emosi jauh di dalam dirinya.

Tangannya bergetar, merasakan bagaimana kuatnya ia mencengram wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya. Sehun tidak peduli dengan kalimat kasar yang Luhan lemaparkan padanya. Hampit bertahun-tahun ia menginginkan sosok perempuan yang kuat seperti sosok Luhan. Tidak seperti semua wantia dalam kehidupannya yang datang denagn merengek dan bersikap sok lemah. Atau memang perempuan adalah makhluk yang lemah?

Sudah dikatakan kalau Luhan itu berbeda! Itu yang membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan dan mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tangannya mengepal. Sehun menyesal mengapa menggunakan tangan ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kasar kepada Luhan. Dadanya merasakan nyeri, rasa asing itu kembali lagi. Bukan karena efek pukulan Luhan barusan, ini adalah rasa yang sama seperti saat melihat Luhan terbaring tepat sebelum Luhan dinaikkan ke _ambulance_ setalah proses aborsi dadakannya.

Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasa nyerinya yang setiap waktu semakin menjalar hampir di setiap tubuhnya. Ia tidak sakit, hanya nyeri yang tidak ada alasan rasional untuk menjelaskannya.

Apa ini namanya sakit hati? Lalu apa obatnya?

Tangan yang sedaritadi mengepal kini beralih mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bergerak seolah dengan seperti ini ia dapat merontokkan semua dosanya terhadap Luhan. Matanya memanas. Satu hal yang membuatnya selalu seperti ini. Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: Hei! _Sorry for late update_. Saya sudah mulai masuk kuliah huhuhuhu, ini aku _publish_ sisa yang sempat aku tulis biar _reader_ gak perlu nunggu-nunggu lagi. *grins* Oke, aku mau ngasih tau, jika aku sudah kuliah lagi. Ini otak jadi hancur parah, gak bisa fokus ke cerita, maaf juga kalau _part_ yang ini rada amburadul. _No edit and so many typo. I'm sorry._ Terima kasih yang sudah support, follow, favorite, review juga, aku baca semua kok tapi bingung mau bales apa -_-)/ pokonya terima kasih sudah selalu ada di cerita ini. Kemarin yang sudah jawab pertanyaanku, akhirnya aku paham juga wkwkwkw, terima kasih lagi, lagi, dan lagi. _Welcome for new reader!_ Oh ya, ada yang main _Roleplayer on twitter_? Oh oh oh! _Follow me! Follow me on bbh192 for Roleplayer account._

 **xseluna** : _Sorry for my mistakes on words and other. I'm not in mood yesterday. *pout* But thank you!_

 **Banana Sehun** : _So glad that one of my author likes and respect for my story._

Oke, _big respect for my dear_ deerhanhuniie | Okta HunHan | xseluna | ElisYe Het | Lisasa Luhan | Arifahohse | BlinkHunHan | Seravin509 | rly | mr albino | Lovesehunluhanforever | DinoChickiHH | Selenia Oh | whitechrysan | Banana Sehun | vietrona chan | khalidasalsa | Juna Oh | hyejinpark | HunHanCherry1220 | DBSJYJ | BubbleKa | sehuncadel | Guest | overdokai | Nurul999 | deva94bubletea | Luniaakimwu | parkizlin69 | sehunnie0412 | rose34929 | R | OhXiSeLu _and_ _other for leaving a review_

 _Review, please?_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	5. Chapter 5

KimTammy17 (Elysian Noceur)

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

Seketika punggungnya menjadi tegak. Pria kekar yang dulu hampir setiap malam datang berkunjung ke kamar merahnyakini berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang melaksanakan kehendaknya tanpa peduli akan perasaan Luhan.

Mata rusanya memandang sekitar; ia masih di apartemen Sehun. Luhan baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Dokter pucat itu memiliki hubungan dengan Jongin dan sepertinya Luhan terlalu naif untuk percaya kepada Sehun, karena di hadapannya lelaki kekar itu kembali lagi. Ia pasti akan melakukan kehendaknya kepada Luhan.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, pikirannya meneriakkan nama Sehun secara naluriah. Ia berharap lelaki itu datang dari balik punggung pria kekar di hadapannya dan segera merengkuh Luhan. Menjauhkan semua bahaya di sekitar Luhan. Namun nihil. Apartemen ini kosong bak tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada dirinya dan pria kekar di hadapannya sekarang.

Mungkin ini memang jalan hidupnya yang paling terakhir. Melayani kembali semua lelaki bernafsu dengan tubuhnya hingga tua dan bahkan higga ia harus kembali ke tanah. Tetapi tidak, pria kekar itu menyampingkan tubuhnya hingga kini terlihat sosok wanita mengandung terduduk di atas kursi roda. Pandangannya yang teduh dengan binar bahagia saat bisa menemukan Luhan kembali.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Luhan pelan dan segera menuju ke arah Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tubuh ibu hamil itu tidak terdapat cacat sedikitpun. Ck, tidak mungkin ada cacat. Ia istri Kim Jongin dengan pasukan _bodyguard_ nya yang siap menjaga Kyungsoo 24/7.

Kenapa Luhan akhir-akhir ini sangat lamban menyadari sesuatu di sekitarnya?

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih bahu Luhan. Mengusap pelan memberikan rasa percaya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ya memang baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mengatakan kandungannya semakin besar dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan gerakannya tiap hari yang akan mempengaruhi rahim lemahnya. Oleh karena itu Sehun memberikan Kyungsoo kursi roda pagi ini dan kini wanita hamil itu sudah berada di apartemen Sehun yang diantar oleh pria kekar yang cukup mengagetkan Luhan.

Pria kekar itu masih tegap berdiri di ujung pintu apartemen. Memberikan ruang tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini tengah berbincang. Hal ini membuat Luhan cukup merasa nyaman walau lagi-lagi rasa canggung harus ada di sekitarnya.

Mata rusanya menelusuri bagaimana gerak-gerik Kyungsoo saat ini. Luhan cukup terkesan bagaimana telatennya Oh Sehun kepada kandungan Kyungsoo. Pandangannya kembali menyusuri ruangan nyaman ini. Batang hidung Oh Sehun tak terlihat sama sekali sejak ia membuka mata. Kemana dia?

"Sehun sedang berada di kliniknya" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba seaakan ibu hamil tua ini mendengar suara batin Luhan. "Lihat! Ia membawakan banyak buah-buahan dan vitamin!" seru Kyungsoo dengan gerakan aktif mengeluarkan sekantong buah-buahan dari dalam tas besarnya dan beberapa botol vitamin. Luhan yang terduduk di depannya dengan tercenung. Banyak sekali macam buah-buahan di depannya dan sungguhan berwarna-warni. Ia suka dengan perpaduan warna yang segar seperti ini.

"Sehun menyuruhku untuk makan buah-buahan ini bersamamu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk kemari." Sekarang Kyungsoo tengah mengupas jeruknya dengan terampil. Mengupas dengan alur tanpa terputus hingga mengisakan kulit jeruk yang menguntai panjang.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Jika Kyungsoo mendapatkan semua perhatian baik dari Oh Sehun, maka Luhan mendapatkan perhatian buruk dari Dokter Oh. Bagaimana Sehun membawakan semua buah-buahan itu pada Kyungsoo, merawat kandungannya, dan memperhatikan setiap langkah Kyungsoo. Ibu hamil ini pastilah bahagia di luar maupun dalam. Dan Luhan hanya mendapatkan bagian proses aborsi, kemarahan tersembunyi Oh Sehun, dan jajaran drama yang sedang mereka lakoni.

Tangan putih dengan potongan buah jeruk berada tepat di hadapannya; Kyungsoo yang memberikannya. Dengan senyuman yang dipaksa Luhan menerima buah itu dan memakannya pelan.

"Taecyeon!" seru Kyungsoo. Luhan mengernyit sesaat mendengar nama asing yang diserukan oleh Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba pria kekar yang sedaritadi berdiri di ujung pintu itu bergerak mendekat ke arah mereka. Secara reflek Luhan segera menggeser duduknya dan mengkeret ketakukan. Sebuah gerakan implusif.

Pria kekar dengan nama Taecyeon itu menaruh _paper bag_ di meja yang mana memberikan jarak antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, lelaki itu membungkuk kecil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua; kembali berpijak di ujung pintu menganggap bahwa ia tak ada di ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di kursi rodanya mengambil _paper bag_ dalam pangkuannya. Meraih satu persatu isi di dalamnya dan menaruhnya tepat di hadapan Luhan. Banyak sekali botol-botol yang rata-rata berwarna hijau.

Ibu hamil itu menahan senyum. "Awalnya Sehun menolak memberikanku ini tapi aku memaksanya." Mata Luhan yang mencoba menelusuri botol di depannya menjadi terhenti dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. "Akhirnya dokter itu memberikan semuanya." Tawa Kyungsoo pecah dengan gerakan anggun menutupi mulutnya.

Luhan tertegun. Kyungsoo bukan saja kalem, baik, dan polos. Ia juga terlalu naif dan sangat feminim. Luhan iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil di tengah pemikirannya.

"Gunakanlah ini Luhan." lanjut Kyungsoo masih dengan menunjukkan jejeran botol dengan berbagai bentuk. Botol-botol itu menguarkan wewangian obat-obatan. Luhan mengernyit dalam.

"Itu untuk merapatkan kewanitaan, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kewanitaanmu setelah digilir selama ini!" penjelasan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Luhan ingin merobek wajahnya. Ia malu, terlebih di ujung sana berdiri lelaki yang ikut andil dalam melonggarkan kewanitaan Luhan. Ibu hamil ini terlalu blak-blakan dalam berbicara, apa lagi menyinggung kewanitaannya. Luhan sendiri sadar bagaimana 'kendor' dirinya setelah dirojoki berbagai macam bentuk penis setiap malamnya.

"Ssstt, jangan beritahukan Sehun jika aku memberikanmu ini." Kyungsoo memberikan gerakan verbal dengan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Kau harus berjanji Luhan." jemarinya tidak lagi berada di depan bibirnya, kini beralih tepat di wajah Luhan dengan kelingking yang mencuat. _Pinky promise_.

Wajah istri Jongin ini mengerjab lucu. Janji kekanakan yang tengah dilakukan oleh ibu hamil membuat diri Luhan serasa digelitik oleh bulu tak kasat mata. Wanita rusa itu luluh dengan sikap Kyungsoo dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Pastikan _vagina_ mu rapat untuk suamimu, Luhan."

Detik berikutnya Luhan benar-benar ingin terjun dari lantai apertmen ini.

.

.

.

.

Ini jam makan malam, wanita itu masih mengurung dirinya semenjak Kyungsoo pulang dari apartemen mereka. Sehun hendak mengetuk pintu di hadapannya; memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Semarahnya Luhan, ia tak menginginkan wanita itu harus mati kelaparan. Sehun merasa ia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadap Luhan.

Belum sempat ia mengetuk, pintu itu sudah terbuka menampilkan tubuh kecil Luhan yang memegang perutnya. Ia sedang menahan ringisan dengan tangan yang terlihat mencengkram kecil di bagian perut bawahnya. Sehun menyembunyikan senyumnya, sudah dipastikan wanita bermulut pedas ini sedang menahan lapar.

"Sehun." Panggilnya kepada lelaki yang cukup mengagetkan dirinya saat membuka pintu. Pikiran wanita itu kalut, apa ia harus mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi ini sungguh memalukan terlebih Sehun adalah laki-laki. Tetapi jika tidak mengatakannya, Luhan akan lebih malu lagi akan dampak yang akan ditimbulkan.

Dehaman dengan suara berat membuat Luhan mengerjab kecil untuk sadar akan dari pemikirannya barusan. Ia harus mengatakan ini. Untuk apa malu? Toh ia sudah menunjukkan kemaluannya ke semua lelaki di luar sana.

"Apa kau memilki . . . . pembalut?" akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar juga. Wajahnya terasa panas dan cepat-cepat Luhan menundukkan pandangannya. Tanpa menyadari lelaki di hadapannya sedang menahan senyum geli.

"Laki-laki tidak membutuhkan benda itu, Lu.."

Seperti dihantam palu besar, Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan meringis kecil. Tuh kan! Luhan berdecak kecil dengan kaki yang bergerak gelisah. Ia harus menanggung malu karena ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan sentuhan hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Sehun yang melakukannya, sebuah usakan halus di atas kepalanya dengan . . . . astaga senyumnya! Lelaki itu memasang senyum andalannya!

"Makanlah dulu Lu, aku akan kembali dengan pembalutmu." Sahut Sehun yang langsung beranjak dari hadapannya dan keluar dari apartemennya tanpa menggunakan jaket.

Luhan masih mematung. Pemikirannya saling besahutan. Luhan tidak bisa bohong dengan seluruh pesona yang dimiliki Sehun. Bagaimana lelaki itu memandangnya tajam, hembusan nafasnya, sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan, dan juga saat ia tersenyum. Tangannya memegang kusen pintu itu kuat-kuat, menahan tubuhnya yang hampir saja limbung. Ia tidak kuat menahan pesona Sehun yang seolah memukulnya bertubi-tubi hingga hampir pingsan.

Matanya terpejam saat sahutan lain di benaknya berteriak tak terima. Bagaimana kelakuan kurang ajar Oh Sehun yang ikut andil dengan Jongin. Semua yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Jongin, Luhan membencinya. Tetapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, wanita itu sungguhan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia tidak akan terjatuh dalam pesona Sehun lagi.

Paru-parunya meraup semua oksigen di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Memberikan sugesti dalam setiap kepingan darah bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh dalam semua tindakan dan pesona Oh Sehun. Tidak! Tidak akan! Selamanya!

.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya, lagi-lagi Sehun berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar Luhan. Ada senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Bagaimana tindak-tanduk takut Luhan untuk mengutarakan 'pembalut' yang sungguhan menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Wajah malu-malunya saat menerima bungkusan 'roti Jepang' itu kepada Luhan. Tiba-tiba rasa bahagia yang jarang menghampirinya kini tengah memeluknya.

Hidupnya kali ini terlihat berwarna semenjak ada Luhan di apartemennya. Tidak lagi hidup digelung oleh kesunyian setiap hari tanpa ada sosok orang lain yang akan meramaikan apartemen mewahnya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk kembali pintu di hadapannya. Sarapan sudah tersedia. Semalam, mungkin keceplosan atau tanpa sadar, wanita itu mengatakan bahwa masakan Sehun benar-benar lezat. Seperti ada percikan api semangat dalam diri Sehun. Ya, Sehun memiliki _skill_ memasak yang cukup baik. Namun, selama ini ia tidak pernah memberikan hasil masakannya kepada siapapun. Jika boleh dibilang, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mencicipi masakannya dan _respon_ nya membuat Sehun tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ia terlalu bahagia.

Masih dengan senyumnya, pria itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan pelan. Mengucapkan nama Luhan selembut mungkin walau masih saja suara _bass_ pria itu masih pecah.

Tidak ada sahutan. Apakah Luhan sudah bangun? Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana jam-jam Luhan. Jam berapa ia pergi tidur dan jam berapa pula wanita itu terbangun.

Tangannya bergerak kembali tak luput juga dengan panjatan nama Luhan setelahnya. Kali ini ada sahutan di dalamnya, sebuah lenguhan pelan.

Sehun hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya, wanita di dalam sana sepertinya baru saja terbangun. Merasa Luhan sudah merespon panggillannya, ia hendak pergi beranjak dari sana dan menunggu Luhan di meja makan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara Luhan terdengar kembali. Suara lenguhan kecil Luhan dengan memanggil namanya. Bukan karena Luhan memanggil namanya dengan cara seperti itu, tetapi ada embel-embel kata tolong setelah namanya terucap.

Dengan rasa panik Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang beruntung tidak terkunci. Menemukan tubuh Luhan yang menggulung bagai bayi masih dengan suara lenguhan saling bersahutan.

"Luhan." panggil Sehun mencoba sepelan mungkin. Apa Luhan mengigau dalam mimpinya?

Kakinya melangkah ke arah ranjang dan segera berlutut tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang terletak di pinggiran kasur. Bibir wanita itu pucat, tangannya sesekali meremas perutnya dan bibirnya terus melenguh. Ia mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang mendera di perutnya.

"S-sehun . . . ini sakit." Ucapnya lemah. Kerutan di keningnya bisa memperlihatkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Luhan tahan.

Tanpa berbicara, tangan kekar Sehun mulai mendorong tubuh Luhan agar terbaring sempurna. Tubuh ringkih itu tidak memberontak dan mengikuti apa yang Sehun mau dengan gerakan lemah. Mata Luhan terpejam saat lagi-lagi tangan itu kembali menyentuh perutnya. Seperti di rumah sakit kemarin, rasa sakit di perutnya tiba-tiba hilang berganti dengan rasa dingin menyejukkan. Sebenarnya, tangan Sehunlah yang dingin, tangannya bergerak menepuk kembali perut Luhan.

"Di sini pusat sakitnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menekan bagian tubuh Luhan yang terasa nyeri.

Kepalanya terangguk kecil, "Rasanya seperti dicengkram." Keluh Luhan masih belum membuka mata. Dokter ini terlihat sangat profesional, bahkan tanpa bantuan alatpun ia bisa merasakan di mana titik rasa sakit tersebut tanpa bertanya kepada Luhan. Wanita kesakitan ini hanya tidak menyadari bahwa dokter di hadapannya ada dokter rahim paling genius di Korea.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, rasa khawatir yang menyerangnya barusan langsung lenyap. Ia kira ada kesalahan lain pasca operasi Luhan kemarin. Ternyata tidak, Luhan sedang dalam periodenya dan wanita pasti akan merasakan rasanya nyeri haid dan Luhan sedang merasakan sakit itu.

Lagi-lagi tanpa berbicara dokter tersebut melangkah keluar. Membiarkan Luhan yang kini membuka matanya menatap kepergian Sehun dari kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. Seperti otomatis, pikiran Luhan langsung memanjatkan sumpah serapah kepada Dokter Oh.

Ia sedang sakit dan dokter itu langsung pergi. Pikirannya pecah saat rasa nyeri di perutnya tiba-tiba terasa kembali. Akh, ia ingin meneriakkan makian kepada Sehun sekarang.

Suara derap langkah tergopoh Sehun terdengar hingga menampakkan dokter tersebut sedang membawa beberapa butir pil merah muda dengan segelas air. Luhan memandang jengah terhadap kedatangan Sehun kembali. Ia lebih peduli terhadap rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Ranjangnya terasa bergerak saat Sehun terduduk di pinggiran ranjang besar di bagian sisi lainnya. Mengulurkan tangan kekarnya dengan beberapa pil merah muda beserta air. Tidak ada ekspresi ataupun tindak-tanduk bahwa lelaki itu paham akan rasa yang mendera Luhan.

Wanita di hadapannya mendengus keras, apa namanya perasaan antara rasa jengah dan kesal terhadap satu orang yang kalian benci?

"Ambil dan minumlah." Kali ini Sehun berucap kembali saat Luhan hanya memandangnya. Pandangan wanita di hadapan Sehun kembali seperti sebelumnya. Pandangan meremehkan kepada setiap lelaki. Tidak ada raut kesakitan. Ada senyum melecehkan dibibir Luhan, wanita itu hendak melontarkan kalimat pedasnya sesaat sebelum Sehun memotongnya cepat.

"Ini obat nyeri datang bulan. Sekarang minum dan makanlah, aku sudah telat. Luhan!"

Rasa kaget bentakan Sehun hampir saja mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan keluar ranjang. Lelaki kalem itu lagi-lagi dimode marah. Dan di sisi lain Luhan, ia tidak suka bentakan ataupun amarah dari Sehun. Ada rasa sakit hati saat Sehun kembali membentakkanya, bahkan sekarang matanya memanas menahan tangis.

Tangan ringkihnya mengambil butiran pil tersebut dengan kesal ia meminumnya rakus. Mengenyampingkan fakta mungkin saja ia akan tersedak setelah ini.

Merasa pil tersebut sudah sukses melewati kerongkongannya, kini tatapanya kembali menghujam Sehun. Matanya tak bisa menahan air yang sedaritadi ia tahan dengan susah payah. Ini melukai ego Luhan.

"Keluar kau Oh Sehun!" desis Luhan menahan isakannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama. Lelaki ia mulai bergerak beranjak dari sisi ranjang besarnya. Menatap Luhan sebentar dengan datar.

"Sarapanlah setelah ini, aku pergi." Sahut Sehun dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut degan debuman pintu keras. Tubuh ringkih rusanya kembali terjengkat kaget dan tangisnya pun pecah. Wanita di saat periode memang selalu sensitif dan Luhan tak suka itu, ia akan terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun.

Di balik pintu, Sehun masih berdiri di sana. Tangisan Luhan terdengar mengusik pendengarannya. Bibir tipisnya ia lipat dan sedikit memberikan gigitan kecil dengan kuat. Tidak mempedulikan jika sekarang bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Biarlah ia berdarah jika seperti kepingan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya bisa menghapuskan dosa dirinya saat membentak wanita yang ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan." bisiknya sendu di sela-sela darahnya yang terus mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Kyungsoo membawa dua _bodyguard_ Jongin. Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan sudah pernah melebarkan pahanya terhadap kedua orang tersebut. Kyungsoo masih di kursi rodanya kini tersenyum sumiringah saat TV yang tengah ia liat menampilan acara memasak.

Jika dari sudut pandang Luhan, sepertinya wanita hamil ini gemar sesekali memasak. Terlihat beberapa kali ia bergumam dengan bumbu-bumbu yang sepertinya tidak ada dalam acara memasak tersebut dan kembali ber-Oh ria saat ada bahan lain yang menggantikannya. Seolah mendapatkan siraman rohani yang membuatnya semangat untuk memasak.

Hanya terduduk di kursi dan tangan yang aktif bergerak memberikan elusan di perutnya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

Luhan sangat mengerti dengan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo sangat bahagia hari ini. Suaminya sudah pulang dari Jepang dan meja di dapan Luhan kali ini tersuguhkan berbagai macam oleh-oleh khas Jepang. Bahkan Tokyo Banana kesukaannya sudah ada jejer di hadapannya.

Ia sama sekali tak ingin menyentuh makanan di hadapannya walau dalam dirinya berteriak ingin menggigit lapisan lembut Tokyo Banana. Tapi pikiran lainnya berteriak tak sudi. Semua ini oleh-oleh dari Jepang dan bernotabene ini semua dari Jongin. Musuhnya, serigala yang terlihat sedang memakai jubah domba dengan memberikan umpan berupa buah tangan untuk memacing Luhan memaafkannya.

Cih, Luhan menyembunyikan senyum jijiknya. Orang yang kehilangan otaknya saja yang akan memaafkan sosok Jongin. Luhan masih punya otak dan ingin menginjak Jongin dengan kakinya sendiri. Jika bisa, ia ingin menguliti Jongin dan menjadikan Jongin karpet seperti bulu karpet bulu beruang.

Tubuhnya menegak saat ada pemikiran ekstrim datang padanya. Ia sedang dalam drama konyol antara Jongin dan Sehun. Jika dilihat-lihat, ia adalah peran utama yang tertindas dari tiganya. Hih, mana mau Luhan mendapatkan peran seperti itu. Biarkan saja drama-drama yang pernah ia lihat dengan gemas saat peran utamanya sangat lemah dan membuatnya kesal.

Tetapi tidak untuk Luhan. Otaknya terus berputar dan menemukan sebuah pemikiran yang membuatnya bangkit dari peran terpuruknya. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan dua _bodyguard_ yang masih berdiri mematung di pintu apartemen ini.

Jika mereka bermain dengannya, mana Luhan akan dengan senang hati mengikuti alur permainnya. Dan ia tak akan pernah berhenti di tengah permainan.

 _Mati kau Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap penismu masih steril dari vagina-vagina di Jepang sana."

Jongin yang baru saja mendapatkan secangkir kopi dari Sehun kini terlihat menahan tawa konyol. Dokter sekaligus sahabat dekatnya baru kali ini berbicara sakarstik. Jarang sekali Sehun berbicara hal yang bersangkutan untuk pembuka pembicaraan atau sekedar basa-basi. Sepertinya dengan kehadiran Luhan, Sehun mulai membuka dirinya. Terbukti Sehun mulai 'sedikit' banyak bicara.

Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran cangkir berisi kopi hitam pekat. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai berkunjung ke cafe dan meminum dari cangkir yang sudah pernah dipakai oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Itu terasa menjijikkan di bibir Jongin. Tapi Jongin tak ingin menolak ajakan Sehun untuk berbincang di salah satu cafe tak ajuh dari kantornya. Jarang sekali dokter ini mengajaknya berbicara di luar, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali.

Perlahan tangannya mendekatkan bibir cangkir putih berisi kopi pekat ke arah bibirnya. Menyesap sedikit hingga rasa kecut pahit menyebar di seluruh rongga mulut. Sebenarnya, rasa kopi ini sungguhan fantastis hanya dengan sekali sesapan sudah membuat tubuh Jongin segar kembali. Namun rasa jijik akan cangkir yang sudah bekas membuyarkan rasanya dan Jongin tak bisa menoleransi akan hal ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menaruh kembali kopi tersebut tanpa meliriknya kembali.

"Tolong turuti apa saja keinginan Luhan kali ini." Ucapan Sehun barusan menarik perhatian Jongin sepenuhnya.

Keinginan Luhan?

Ah, Jongin baru ingat. Sore nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Luhan _face to face_ untuk meminta maaf kepada Luhan atas desakan istri manisnya, Kyungsoo. Jika bukan karena istrinya, mana mau bos besar seperti Jongin meminta maaf. Seharusnya wanita itu bertekuk lutut dan mengucapkan terima kasih hingga bibir berbusa karena sudah dibebaskan dari birahi para _bodyguard_ miliknya.

Tapi, yah keinginan ibu hamil jika ditolak bisa berakibat fatal. Terlebih Kyungsoo memilki kandungan lemah. Jika marah sedikit, Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana efek kandungan Kyungsoo nantinya.

Sebagian ego Jongin merasa tidak terima karena harus tunduk kepada wanita selain ibunya dan Kyungsoo sendiri. Tetapi, ada dua orang sekaligus yang mendesaknya untuk terus meminta maaf kepada Luhan dan mengikuti apa kemauannya sebagai tebus dosa.

Baiklah, sekali seumur hidup. Jongin mengamini semua permintaan orang terdekatnya. Memberikan sedikit emasnya kepada Luhan, lagi pula ia tak akan rugi secuilpun.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Luhan keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Kini wanita rusa itu sedang terduduk di salah satu _cafe_ yang menjual berbagai macam kopi dan beberapa roti manis. Terlihat cantik di balik etalase tetapi lingkungan sekitar yang hiruk pikuklah yang membuat diri Luhan menjadi senang.

Ia rindu di dunia bebas seperti ini. Tidak seperti terkurung di menara bagai _Rapunzel_. Luhan sempat terkurung di gubuk kamar merah dan secara tersirat ia juga terkurung di apartemen mewah Sehun.

Ingin sekali Luhan keluar, kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu. Tetapi akal sehat Luhan mengingatkan. Ia sudah dijual oleh ayahnya, sudah dipastikan rumah mungilnya dulu juga sudah atas nama Jongin. Luhan tak memiliki apapun sekarang, sepeser uangpun tak ada. Mengesalkan bukan?

Hembusan nafas putus asa dari Luhan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menikmati kue manis berwarna kuning.

"Luhan kenapa, hm? Sehun tidak bekerja keras semalam?"

Pandangan Luhan yang sempat menatap ke bawah kini semakin terjatuh saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud wanita hamil di depannya. Setelah memberikan berbotol-botol cairan perapat kewanitaan, pemikiran Kyungsoo hanya tertuju pada hubungan suami istri dalam hal sebenanya.

Hubungan seks.

Ingin sekali Luhan berteriak bahwa ia bukan istri dari dokter sinting seperti Sehun. Seumur hidupun ia tak menginginkan lelaki itu. Amit-amit. Tetapi, jika ia mengutarakannya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo saat ini. Luhan masih terlalu kasihan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi harus terbohongi kedua kalinya.

Setelah suaminya memperawaninya dan kedua jika rahasia drama ini terbongkar. Ah, jangan lupakan rahimnya yang lemah. Kyungsoo tegang atau stress sedikit saja, habis sudah janin keramat milik Tuan Besar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan dari Luhan yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya yang sedang bertengger di salah satu pegangan kursi rodanya kini meraih helaian rambut Luhan yang terjatuh mengenai meja.

Apa pertanyaannya tadi menyinggung Luhan?

Kyungsoo tercenung sebentar saat menyadari satu hal yang selama ini ia lupakan. Jika memang Sehun 'tidak bekerja keras' seperti dugannya. Ia harus menjelaskan kepada Luhan mengapa demikian. Kyungsoo takut jika Sehun masih saja kelewat kalem, ketus, dan dingin terhadap Luhan jika sedang melakukan hubungan badan.

"Eung. . . Lu, Luhan. Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu tentang Sehun?" ada nada profokasi dalam kalimat pelan Kyungsoo.

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah begitu pula pandangannya. Matanya kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan tertarik. Jika dibilang, sulit sekali mengeruk sebuah rahasia dari seseorang yang terlampau diam dan terlebih seseorang yang ia benci setengah mati.

Luhan sangat antusias ingin mendengar apa saja rahasia dari Sehun yang lelaki itu sembunyikan, tetapi ada satu sisi Luhan yang mencibir. Untuk apa ia mengetahui Sehun lebih dalam? Bukankah ia membenci lelaki itu setengah mati.

Tetap saja, entah itu ia sadari atau tidak. Tubuh Luhan sedikit maju untuk memastikan ia akan mendengar setiap rentetakan kata demi kata yang akan Kyungsoo beberkan setelah ini.

Kyungsoo yang merasa mendapat perhatian dari Luhan kembali kini semakin antusias untuk meluruskan permasalah antaran Sehun dan Luhan. _Untung saja aku peka_ , puji Kyungsoo dalam batin.

Mata bulan Kyungsoo memandang sekitar, memastikan rahasia ini tidak akan terdengar kepada siapapun. Termasuk dengan kedua _bodyguard_ yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Luhan yang memandangi gerak-gerik Kyungsoo sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ini adalah rahasia terbesar milik Oh Sehun. Ada tawa setan di perutnya yang menggilitik.

"Oh Sehun itu. . . ." bibir hati Kyungsoo terbuka, menyampaikan beberapa kata. Lagi-lagi matanya menelusuri sekitar, mungkin karena perutnya yang membuncit ia tak bisa mendekati bibirnya menuju telinga Luhan. Bak naluri, Luhan semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang ada di sebrang meja. Tubuh rampingnya menyebrangi meja kecil sebagai selat mereka, mendengarkan telinganya tepat di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Sehun tidak pernah berpacaran. Kau harus giat menggoda Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang panas di ranjang, Luhan!" bisiknya antusias.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang sosok Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya saat baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, lagi. Alirnya terangkat naik memandang penampilan Sehun kali ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan lebih memilih menjilat api panas daripada melontarkan kalimat pujian tepat di hadapan Sehun.

Lelaki di depannya hanya menggunakan kaos putih berkerah dengan lambang salah satu merek mobil bergambar kuda jingrak, disambung dengan celana _jeans_ yang terlihat pas, sederhana tetapi memabukkan di setiap detik kala memandang Sehun.

Baru kali ini Luhan menemukan Sehun berpakaian santai. Jika hanya dengan kemeja formal disampirkan jas putih khas dokter Sehun sudah sebegitu tampannya. Kali ini akal sehat Luhan tak bisa menghitung berapa kali lipat ketampanan Sehun bertambah.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu."

Tunggu, pikiran Luhan yang sedang memuji dewa kayangan di hadapannya kini terhenti. Mengantarkannya? Ke mana?

Masih bersikap santai dengan aura dinginnya, Sehun kembali berucap. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak melakukan hal bodoh lainnya."

Luhan mengkerutkan hidungnya, hampir saja ia lupa akan hal ini. Hari di mana ia akan membuat Si Bos Besar Jongin untuk sujud tepat di kemari kakinya. Luhan ingin menguluti Jongin hidup-hidup secara tersirat.

Sehun sudah hampir berbalik untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya saat tangan kecil nan hangat milik Luhan menahan gerakannya. Walau hanya sentuhan kecil di lengannya, tetapi rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Luhan menjalar hingga ke dadanya. Begitu damai yang Sehun rasakan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa ke sana dengan seorang diri."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, berdiri kembali menghadap Luhan dan sedikit memandang heran. Bayang-bayang negatif akan kemungkinan Jongin berubah pikiran dan menyekap Luhan di gubuk milik Jongin di sana. Bulu kudung Sehun meremang hanya dengan memikirkkannya.

Jika tadi Sehun yang mengerutkan kening, kini Luhan yang mengkerutkan kening. Tangannya yang masih menahan lengan Sehun sedikit terasa kasar tiba-tiba. Pandangannya terjatuh pada lengan Sehun yang terlihat sangat jelas bulu kuduk di sekitar lengan Sehun mulai berdiri.

Seperti sugesti, Luhan bisa menangkanp aura negatif yang sedang Sehun rasakan.

Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Begitupula dengan Luhan, ia seperti terdorong ke waktu lampau saat ia harus melebarkan pahanya pada setiap _bodyguard_ Jongin yang haus akan hasrat. Apakah Jongin akan melakukan itu kembali? Bukankah Jongin sudah berjanji kepada sang istri akan meminta maaf pada Luhan sekarang?

Jika sahabatkan sendiri saja tidak percaya kepada tindak tanduk Jongin setelah ini, lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan?

"Aku akan terus di sisimu, Lu. Apapun kondisinya dan kau tidak bisa menolak."

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: Saya balik loh! Wkwkwk Gimana kabar? Belum lupa sama ini cerita kan? Karena kesibukan saya dan sebagai penulis tidak ingin memPHPkan pembaca saya, maka, setiap hari saya berusaha menulis sedikitnya satu paragraf dan akan mempostingnya jika sudah lebih dari _4k words. Well_ , saya tidak banyak cuap-cuap, mari bahas _review_ kalian. ( 'O')9

 **Nurul999** : " _hih kok masih buka klinik itu? eh ini ada angst brarti ada yg mati siapa yg mati? wahwah hapend ya buat sehun lebih baik sm luhan_ " -Ya, nanti di _chapter_ yang entah keberapa, ada salah satu yang harus meninggal.

 **R** : " _Aku mau tanya nih, waktu surat izinnya sehun dicabut, kenapa sehun ngga jadi dokter di rumah sakit aja, kenapa kok lebih milih klinik nya?"_ – Sepertinya ini sudah saya jelaskan dalam perasaan Sehun di _chapter_ ke-4.

 **Alexa** : " _I will love you to the moon and back of you banyakin kaisoo nya pleaseee pleaseee pleaseee banget huuwhuuwhuuw_ " – Untuk moment KaiSoo mungkin tidak terlalu banyak di _chapter_ muda (?) sebaiknya ikuti terus cerita ini.

 **Kimmuth** : " _Yeheeeet! jangan lama -lama update nya ya. Terus request alur dong, adain adegan salahsatu mereka sakit. Nanti dirawat sama pasangannya. Adegan khas drama gitu.. Hehe Makasih ya author.._ " – Apakah di _chapter_ ini sudah saya kabulkan permintaan saudara? Wkwkwkwk xD

 **FanFan** : (Maaf tidak saya _retype review_ saudara di sini karena yah. . . wkwkwk xD) _Well_ , saya memiliki banyak kata untuk diutarakan. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih sebagai pembaca sudah memberikan saran yang saya inginkan dari dulu (?) dan penilaain yang begitu objektif serta saudara sangat teliti terhadap cerita ini. Terutama makna dan penjelasaan yang tersirat. Sebelum saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa saya kuliah sastra dan baru saja mendapatkan matakuliah sastra yang mana tidak semua cerita, alur, dan sifat akan dijelaskan secara blak-blakan, dan saudara mengetahui hampir semuanya *so proud* _Well_ , tentang aborsi itu, ya, saya belum pernah merasakan bagaimana mengandung. Namun melihat cerita saya yang 'tidak adanya ikatan batin antara Luhan dan bayinya' seperti yang saudara pikirkan itu menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dan opini. Pertama, mungkin saudara yang bernotabene sebagai seorang ibu yang pernah mengandung atas hasil buah cinta saudara dengan seseorang terkasih dan itu akan menimbulkan efek ikatan batin. Jika setiap wanita memiliki ikatan batin dengan anaknya dari hasil 'ehem' dari orang yang sepenuhnya ia benci atau 'kecelakaan' dan sejenisnya (?) mungkin prosentase aborsi tidaklah banyak dan mungkin –lagi- tidak ada istilah 'aborsi' di dunia ini. Kedua, ikuti saja cerita ini karena di _chapter_ selanjut-selanjutnya saudara serta pembaca lain akan mengerti berbedaan hasil buah cinta dan hasil 'kecelakaan' atau sejenisnya. Apakah ini terlalu rumit? *deep bow*

Oke, _big respect for my dear_ Juna Oh | whitechrysan | Nurul999 | R | Luniaakimwu | alexa | mandwa | Kimmuth | lian | oohxiao04 | ElisYe Het | deva94bubletea | Lovesehunluhanforever | khalidasalsa | BubbleKa | 7wulanm | Adaman Azalea | ccdtksexoot12 | Sarrah HunHan | Kyungri | rikha-chan | Anisa2000 | rose34929 | nnukeybum | rly | ramyoon | FanFan _and_ _other for leaving a review_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	6. Chapter 6

Jika sahabatkan sendiri saja tidak percaya kepada tindak tanduk Jongin setelah ini, lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan?

"Aku akan terus di sisimu, Lu. Apapun kondisinya dan kau tidak bisa menolak."

.

.

.

.

Elysian Noceur

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

Angin sore berhembus tenang, membalut tubuh kecil Luhan dengan pakaian musim panas yang nyaman. Suasana seperti ini sangat disukai Luhan. Matanya terpejam ketika mengambil nafas panjang. Tak sadar jika bibirnya terangkat sedikit menyimpulkan sebuah senyum lembut.

Suara benda yang terantuk dengan kursi membuat kerutan di kening Luhan terlihat jelas. Mendesak dirinya untuk pecah dari suasana nyamannya yang baru saja ia bangun. Matanya terbuka pelan dan detik itu juga, suasana hatinya berubah 180 derajat.

Jongin dengan sengaja menarik kursi di hadapan Luhan dengan kasar; bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Memang, dilihat dari sudut manapun Jongin tidaklah bisa menunjukkan sisi lembutnya kepada orang lain.

Bos besar Seoul itu terduduk di hadapan Luhan.

Suasana _garden cafe_ yang nyaman dan tenang kini berubah dengan kehadiran Jongin.

Ya, mereka memiliki janji untuk bertemu _face to face_ di kafe yang sudah mereka tentukan dengan satu syarat, hanya mereka berdua, tanpa ada orang lain. Tetapi sepertinya bos besar Jongin tidak berpegang teguh pada perjanjian mereka.

 _Cafe_ yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan pengunjung yang datang bersenyum sumringah kini tergantikan dengan pengawal bertubuh besar serta berpakaian hitam.

" _Face to face_. Aku dan kamu. Luhan dan Jongin. Mengapa kau ikut sertakan anjing-anjingmu, bodoh?" bibir Luhan terasa gatal menahan kalimat tersebut sedaritadi.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dunia nyaman yang sempat Luhan rasakan tadi seolah berpindah kepada Jongin. Lelaki itu merasa nyaman dengan sedikit mempermainkan Luhan. Ia seperti anak rusa yang selalu mudah diganggu.

Punggungnya bersandar nyaman di kursi empuk _cafe_ tersebut, bersenandung kecil disela-sela nafasnaya. "Di hadapanmu saat ini adalah bos besar. Jangan pura-pura bodoh atau kau sengaja meninggalkan otakmu di rumah huh?"

Tangan kecil Luhan meremas kuat. Ya tuhan, Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan atau mungkin memaafkan Jongin akan menjadi dosa besar bagi siapapun yang memaafkannya dengan tulus.

" _Well,_ bos besal ini sungguhan sibuk. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak terlebih dahulu."

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya. Masih dengan bersandar dengan kaki yang dilipatkan. Tak berubah sedikitpun gaya duduknya. Gaya yang menunjukkan bahwa brengseknya seorang Jongin, ia masih bos yang harus ditakuti oleh semua orang.

Luhan hanya berdecih pelan, mata rusanya berputar seolah dia benar-benar cukup untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Jika saja sabar bisa membunuh Jongin. Ia rela sabar melihat Jongin mati di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo, istriku. Oh Sehun, sahabatku. Mereka berdua memintaku untuk meminta maaf padamu, Luhan." Jongin menajamkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang terduduk di sebrangnya. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam, Jongin melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf Luhan."

Hening.

Suasana di _cafe_ itu menjadi hening. Hanya suara angin yang membuat dedaunan bergesek dan kepakan sayap burung yang terbang menjauh. Baru saja sang bos mengucapkan kata maaf, sebuah kata yang tabu untuk diucapkan oleh Jongin. Terlebih Jongin jarang sekali menunjukkan sikap blak-blakan untuk meminta maaf atau mengutarakan rasa sayangnya. Tidak untuk Kyungsoo, istrinya selalu akan menemukan Jongin yang berserah diri untuknya.

Dan baru beberapa detik lalu ia mengucapkan kata tersebut kepada seorang wanita yang tak ada sangkut paut pada kehidupan Jongin. Bagi Jongin itu adalah sebuah lelucon, hingga ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya setelah mengucapkan maaf.

Tidak bagi Luhan. Jongin adalah lelaki yang paling kotor. Disusul dengan Sehun yang kedua. Bahkan seperti saat ini. Dia masih saja bermain-main dengan Luhan.

"Kau meminta maaf padaku karena Kyungsoo dan Sehun memintamu untuk meminta maaf?" tanya Luhan sembari menutup mata. Nafasnya tertahan, ia sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Luhan tidak ingin terlihat rendah di depan Jongin dengan tangisan atau amarah. Air tenang lebih berbahaya daripada bah sekalipun.

"Tentu saja!" Jongin menurunkan kakinya, tubuhnya bercondong ke arah Luhan dengan memberikan tatapan intimidasi. "Seharusnya kau senang, baru saja bos besar ini meminta maaf padamu Luhan. Hahaha . . mungkin itu bisa ditulis dalam buku _record_ karena ini adalah hal yang paling langka."

Tanpa Jongin sadari tangan Luhan sudah mengepal hingga bergetar menahan amarah di balik meja. Ya, Luhan seorang wanita dan ia tidak ingin seperti wanita kebanyakan yang akan terpancing emosi. Ia ingin menjadi wanita tegar setelah apa yang sudah dialaminya. Melihat Jongin yang meminta maaf atas desakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu membuat Jongin semakin menaikkan level amarah Luhan. Jongin tidak benar-benar tulus untuk meminta maaf.

"Ya kau benar." Ucap Luhan setelah hembusan nafas panjang penuh emosinya. Membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menusuk hingga ke relung hati. "Sebaiknya moment tadi harus kutulis di buku _record_ bagian belakang, paling akhir, hingga tidak seorangpun akan melihatnya." Sahut Luhan penuh tekanan. Ia sudah cukup muak bermain-main dengan sosok di hadapannya.

Jongin hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan mencibir, "Lelucon yang bagus."

Ada jeda hening di antara mereka kembali. Kali ini tidak ada suara hembusan angin. Benar-benar hening. Bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar deruan suara nafas Jongin di sebrang sana.

Luhan memandang jengah ke arah Jongin. Lelaki di hadapannya berdeham keras untuk memecah suasananya. Sepertinya Luhan tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Otak Jongin berputar, bagaimana wanita di hadapannya bisa memaafkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Luhan akan berulah dan memberitahu bahwa ia masih menyimpan dendam kepada Jongin. _Well,_ untuk bagian itu tidak masalah bagi Jongin sendiri tetapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah Luhan akan berbicara pada istrinya terhadap dendam kepada dirinya dan . . . Jongin tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat _shock_.

"Kompensasi." Jongin membuka mulut.

Tatapan kesal Luhan menjadi membulat memandang Jongin dengan datar walau lelaki itu paham bahwa, Luhan penuh dengan tanda tanya saat ini.

Situasi seperti ini sering kali Jongin jumpai saat rapat besar untuk memonopoli lawannya.

"Ya Luhan, sebuah kompensasi. Aku yakin 100% kau tidak memaafkanku, tetapi biarkan satu kali saja aku melakukan sebuah kebaikan."

Luhan yang sedaritadi belum membuka mulut hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Sebuah kebaikan dan ya, aku tulus melakukannya." Jongin menurunkan alisnya membuat raut wajah meyakinkan kepada Luhan walau tuhan tahu, ia sedang tertawa bagai setan di hatinya.

"Kompensasi?" ulang Luhan pelan. Nadanya seolah tak percaya dan tak habis pikir. Raut wajahnya bingung menatap Jongin. Dan lagi-lagi hanya tuhan yang tahu bahwa Luhan kini sedang tersenyum dan tertawa lebar. _Kena kau Jongin._ Batinnya.

"Ya sebuah kompensasi. Katakan satu permintaanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya. Hanya satu Luhan, kau harus memikirkannya dengan bijak."

 _Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu, dungu!_

Luhan memasang raut kian bingung, tangannya mengusap keningnya memberikan gestur ia sedang berfikir keras. Tanpa disadari tangannya menutup separuh wajah untuk menyembunyikan sebuah senyum kemenagan.

Jongin hembuskan nafasnya panjang dengan masih raut yang seolah memelas, menahan tawanya dengan pikiran bahwa setelah ini Luhan akan memaafkannya. Dan mungkin, otak keledai Luhan hanya akan meminta beberapa persen kekayaannya. Ayolah ia tidak akan miskin hanya dengan mengabulkan satu permintaan Luhan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu berpi –"

"Tidak!" Sela Luhan cepat. "A-aku sudah memikirkan kompensasinya." Lanjut Luhan dengan terbata-bata.

 _Baguslah, bodoh._ Batin Jongin.

"Lalu, apa permintaanmu Luhan?"

Wanita rusa di hadapannya bergerak ragu. Raut wajahnya yang kebingungan menggelitik perut Jongin. Ck, kalau berhadapan dengan Luhan yang memiliki sifat naif itu adalah makan termudah bagi Jongin untuk memonopoli Luhan.

"Berikan gubuk prostitusimu itu beserta semua pegawainya. Jangan lupa untuk menggantikan surat tanah atas namaku Kim Jongin, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Bisik Luhan dengan senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tangan besarnya mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja. Nafas panasnya berhembus berburu. Di hadapannya sudah berserakan akan surat-surat tanah dan bangunan yang kini atas nama Luhan. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam kepala kecil Luhan.

Mengapa ia menginginkan rumah prostitusinya? Apa rencana yang ada di balik permintaan itu?

Jongin menghempaskan pegangannya, berteriak frustasi dengan otot leher yang terlihat. Tangannya kini memegang tengkuknya yang terasa tegang. Ia berdecih menangkal fakta. Jongin kehilangan 30% pemasukan untuk bisnisnya. Rumah prostitusinya kini sudah diambil alih oleh Luhan. Itu tidaklah angka yang sedikit. Dengan kekayaan seperti itu, Luhan bisa membeli pulau bahkan negara sekaligus.

Matanya tertutup mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Ya, sekali jalang tetaplah jalang. Wanita tidak akan pernah jauh dari mengincar sebuah kekayaan. Jongin baru menyadari fakta yang satu ini. Luhan sudah berubah. Ia tidak lagi menjadi gadis lugu yang pernah ia temui sebelum ayah bodohnya memberikan Luhan pada Jongin. kini Luhan menjadi wanita mandiri yang akan mengambil alih apa yang seharusnya miliknya.

Jika dilihat Luhan sudah mulai menguatkan salah satu kakinya untuk berdiri tegak menantang Jongin. Bos besar sangatlah tidak menyukai itu. Jongin menyukai kompetisi tetapi ia benci harus bersaing dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panasnya kembali. Memandang langit malam Seoul yang kelam.

"Bangkitlah Luhan dan mari. . . kita saling menjatuhkan."

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari _cafe_ , Luhan sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Sehun yang menunggunya di apartemen hanya bisa menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa agar Jongin tetap memegang janji terhadap Luhan. Wanita Sehun tidak akan kembali pada tangan Jongin lagi.

Tetapi saat Luhan datang, ia sama sekali tidak melontarkan kata apapun. Melihat sikap panik dari Sehun melihat dirinya kembali membuat perut Luhan tergelitik. Lihat saja wajahnya yang konyol, menggelikan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Senyum Luhan bagai tetesan embun pagi membasahi hatinya. Damai, nyaman, dan segar. Luhan baik-baik saja dan yang terpenting ia . . . bahagia.

"Apa yang Jongin katakan, Lu?"

Masih dengan senyum gelinya, Luhan memandang Sehun. Menikmati wajah Sehun yang ikutan senang walau masih terlihat sisi kaku dari wajah Oh Sehun. Dokter ini harus lebih banyak tersenyum ketimbang menggunakan wajah kakunya.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tangan rantingnya naik hingga menyentuh bahu Sehun; memberikan sebuah sentuhan lembut, sangat lembut hingga Sehun dapat merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

Dengan tiga tepukan lembut, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu perlahan. Sebuah kelembutan dari sisi Luhan muncul. Sehun memandang Luhan yang memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum kecil dan otak yang terus bergerak. Ingin ia memeluk Luhan saat ini. Mencium wangi dari sosok wanita rapuh yang ada di bawah atapnya dan mendengar celoteh Luhan. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Melihat Luhan lebih sering berceloteh untuk mengutuk Sehun daripada berceloteh tentang apa yang ada dalam hari-harinya.

Sehun yang masih dilanda akan penasaran akan apa yang sudah Jongin dan Luhan bicarakan kini bergerak menuju pintu. Kunci mobil yang berada di kantongnya bergemicik senang. Ia akan menuju rumah Jongin dan bertanya kepada sahabatnya langsung. Rasa penasaran Sehun sungguh mengebu untuk ini.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan. Keberadaan Luhan di sisinya saat ini membuat _mood_ nya selalu bergantung pada wanita rusa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di ranjang empuknya. Setelah menjatuhkan permintaan telak kepada Jongin tadi, hatinya tidak berhenti memompa darah dengan cepat. Membuat pipinya bersemu merah dan sedikit bercahaya.

Inikah rasanya membalas dendam? Sungguh menyenangkan!

Jika sebegini menyenangkan, menyapa ia tidak langsung membalaskan dendamnya yang menumpuk begitu banyak kepada orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya?

Bibirnya tergigit kecil; berpikir. Waktu. Ia membutuhkan waktu hingga sampai di titik ini. Bisa dibilang ia sudah mengembangkan salah satu sayapnya untuk mencapai kejayaan dan menghancurkan Jongin. Tidak puas rasanya jika ia harus menjatuhkan anak buahnya terlebih dahulu. Luhan lebih memilik resiko besar untuk menjatuhkan pimpinannya ketimbang anak buahnya yang dungu.

Kaki kecilnya menarik tubuh Luhan untuk turun dari zona nyaman. Membawa dirinya mendekat ke arah jendela besar yang menampilkan hiruk pikuk kota. Tanpa sengaja ia mendapati mobil Sehun keluar dari garasi apartment yang sangat terlihat jelas dari jendelanya.

Perlahan tangan lembutnya memegang kusen jendela. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ingin membagi kepada Sehun apapun yang ada dalam otak manisnya. Memberikan cerita bewarna kepada Sehun. Bagi Luhan itu menyenangkan. Bisa melihat senyum Sehun dan tetrawa bersama.

Tapi. . . .

Otaknya memberikan bayangan cepat bagaimana sikap Sehun, semua drama yang mereka lakukan, dan hal yang selalu membuat Luhan marah. Semua hal yang membuat Luhan selalu hampir putus aja. Pikiran itu menaikkan emosi Luhan. Tangannya yang menyentuh lembut kusen jendela kita mencengkram kasar.

Tapi, mengapa ia bisa memberikan hati kepada lelaki seperti itu?

Ia lebih memilih menelan pisau daripada mengatakan ia tidak sedang jatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Itu menyakitkan saat bagaimana ia menerima fakta. Hati tidak dapat dipermainkan, tetapi mengapa hatinya memainkan dirinya?

Luhan sering memikirkan dan membayangkan bagaimana sosok suaminya kelak. Lelaki yang memiliki senyum hangat dan pandangan teduh penuh cinta hanya untuk dirinya. Tangan besar yang akan menangkup pipinya ketika berciuman ataupun lengan kokoh yang siap merangkul dirinya dengan pelukan hangat. Rambut indah dan lembut, Luhan ingin memainkan jemarinya di rambut lelaki yang ia idamkan. Bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Bayangan untuk jodoh masa depannya hampir sama seperti wanita lainnya di luar sana.

Lelaki yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Tetapi,

 _Sehun adalah lelaki yang salah!_ Teriak Luhan dalam batin, walau kini tatapan matanya memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Ada banyangan semu Sehun di sana, tersenyum hangat pada dirinya.

Apakah ia sudah menjadi gila karena Sehun?

Atau karena . . .

"Aku adalah . . . binatang jalang."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengarahkan kemudi mobil memasuki gerbang tinggi kediaman sahabatnya. Setelah menemukan Luhan kembali ke apartemennya. Bibirnya gatal sekali untuk bertanya pada Luhan tetapi jika dilihat dari kondisinya, wanita itu tidak akan berbicara sepatah katapun.

Dengan terburu Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kediaman Jongin. Berlari memasuki rumah megah dengan tergopoh tanpa peduli sekitar. Yang di otaknya adalah pertanyaan yang berkumpul menjadi unit besar.

Apa permintaan Luhan kepada Jongin?

"Sehun!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat suara melengking yang cukup mengangetkannya. Membalikkan badan, Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk di kursi roda beserta Joonmyeon di belakangnya.

"Sehun, apa sesuatu yang membuatmu kemari?" lanjut Kyungsoo mendekat dengan bantuan dorongan dari Joonmyeon. "Aku memiliki kabar baik, bayinya aktif menendang seharian ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo masih dengan sumringahnya. Joonmyeon yang masih di belakangnya tetap dengan senyum lembut yang selalu tersampir untuk setiap orang yang ia jumpai.

Dokter jenius itu sedikit meneduhkan matanya walau masih dengan wajah kakunya. Berlutut di hadapan kyungsoo dan mensejajarkan tatapannya. Tangan besarnya mengusap perut Kyungsoo perlahan. Memberikan gerakan bahwa di luar sini baik-baik saja dan semua orang menantikan anak keramat dari Tuan besar Jongin.

"Kurang lebih satu buan lagi kau siap untuk melahirkan."

Bukan main rasa senang Kyungsoo saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dirinya sudah sangat siap untuk menyambut buah hatinya dengan Jongin. Hingga sekarang Kyungsoo menolak untuk melakukan USG apakah bayinya seorang jagoan seperti sang ayah atau sosok yang lemah lembut seperti ibunya.

Dokter di hadapannya mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang setiap harinya semakin keras, tatapannya jatuh pada lelaki di belakangnya. Memberikan isyarat mata yang sudah sangat Joonmyeon ketahui. Sehun mencari Jongin.

"Nyonya, bukankah ini sudah waktunya minum multivitamin?" tanya Joonmyeon sopan sebagai cara untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Sehun saat ini. Tak perlu diucapkan, Joonmyeon mengetahui bahwa Sehun mencari Jongin untuk hal yang sangat penting dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Masih dengan rasa senangnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan mengiyakan kalimat Joonmyeon. Tidak mengubris Sehun yang kini berdiri, melihat bagaimana Joonmyeon mendorong kursi roda sang nyonya. Kepalanya berbaik sedikit menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di belakang mereka. Memberikan kalimat isyarat memberitahu bahwa sang tuan sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Mengangguk pelan, Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda berjalan menuju ruangan di balik tangga.

Tanpa ia ketuk, pintu kayu itu bergeser menampilkan sosok tuan besar dengan balutan kimono hitamnya. Berkacak pinggang menatap jendela di balik meja kerja kayunya. Dokter itu melangkah masuk, memberikan sinyal dengan derap langkahnya kepada Jongin bahwa ia sedang masuk ke wilayahnya.

Seperti kebiasaan. Hanya ada dua orang yang berani melakukan hal seperi ini. Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa menimbulkan derap langkah, wanita itu sedang di kursi roda dan setiap ia memasuki ruang kerjanya, hanya ada pekikkan kecil memanggil namanya dengan riang. Sedangkan Sehun, ya seperti yang terlihat. Diam tanpa suara.

"Apa permintaan Luhan?" tembak Sehun langsung.

Jongin masih bergeming dengan tautan tangannya di balik badan. Dipikirannya hanya ada Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, dan sebuah strategi. Setelah nafas beratnya, ia berbalik dengan enggan. Dilihatnya Sehun yang masih berdiri menunggu jawaban dengan nafas tercekat.

Tanpa membuka mulut, tangannya mengarah ke lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Memberikan jawaban dan bukti nyata apa permintaan dari seseorang yang dicintai oleh Sehun.

Melangkah ragu, Sehun mendekat. Mata elangnya menelusuri kata demi kata disetiap lembar dihadapannya. Tangannya ragu dan terlalu takut untuk mengambil lembaran itu mendekat ketika matanya sudah menemukan kalimat tertara di kertas tersebut. Sebuah surat dari Kantor Pertanahan yang meresmikan sebuah petak tanah yang seluas hampir 3 hektar dari nama Kim Jongin menjadi nama Luhan.

"Wanitamu sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, Oh Sehun."

Dokter itu tidak habis pikir. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Luhan selama ini. Mengapa ia menginginkan sebuah kekayaan sebanyak ini?

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Jongin menghentikan pembicaraanya. Dengan penuh perhitungan ia melanjutkan kembali, "Ia bisa saja membahayakan orang lain dengan langkah pertamanya ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, di mana cincin pernikahanmu?"

Taman rumah sakit yang nyaman kini berganti menjadi zona tidak nyaman bagi Luhan. Cincin? Cincin pernikahan?

Astaga!

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah, ia sama sekali tidak bakalan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan palsunya dengan Sehun, hingga ia tidak memiliki persiapan atau properti dalam dramanya.

Luhan membuka mulut, dengan tergagap ia menjawab,

"A-aku. . . hmm. . . aku meninggalkannya di . . ."

Luhan tidak mahir dalam berucap bohong. Otaknya sungguh sakit jika harus berbohong. Bibir tipisnya tergigit menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut menatap Luhan dengan menaikkan alisnya? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Mengapa Luhan menjadi tidak nyaman bersamanya?

"Apakah cincinnya hila–"

"TIDAK!" teriak Luhan spontan. Teriakannya cukup mengagetkan dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo. "Maksudku, aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan cincinku di wastafel." Lanjut Luhan kembali. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini mengerutkan keningnya membuat Luhan harus memutar otaknya kembali.

"Cincinya sedikit kebesaran, jadi aku khawatir ketika mencuci piring akan lepas."

Dengan hembusan pelan, Luhan memberikan selamat pada dirinya ketika berhasil dengan bohongnya dan melihat Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya, menunjukkan gestur paham.

Kyungsoo yang terduduk di bangku kayu tepat di seberang Luhan mendecih pelan.

"Sehun itu, ck, sudah tidak mahir dalam wanita, memberikan cincin pada istrinya saja masih salah." Gumam Kyungsoo hanyut dalam gumamannya mengutuk Sehun. Melihat ibu hamil yang cerewet seperti ini membuat Luhan sedikit menahan tawanya. Apakah ia akan cerewet ketika hamil? Luhan hanyut dalam fantasinya.

Pandangan mata burung Kyungsoo jatuh pada Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum. Ibu hamil itu yakin, Luhan sedang berpikir bagaimana bodohnya Oh Sehun dalam urusan wanita. Ckck, mungkin dalam pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun, Luhanlah yang paling banyak mengalah dalam hal-hal romatis. Terlihat bagaimana Sehun selalu kaku terhadap wanita yang menyukai dirinya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Ada-ada saja dengan dokter bodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan kotak beludru biru di atas meja tepat di depan Luhan. Hal itu langsung mengusik Luhan yang tengah menonton drama dengan aktor tampan yang sering ia impi-impikan untuk menjadi suaminya.

Setelah decihan kecil, pandangan bencinya kini menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tidak ada senyuman seperti tadi malam, wajah kakunya kembali lagi. Dasar Oh Sehun.

"Pakai itu." Perintah Sehun telak.

Luhan yang masih memandang layar di depannya hanya bergumam,

"Apa itu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, pandangannya kikuk melihat sekitar.

"C-cincin." Sahutnya dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit malu untuk memberikan cincin itu secara langsung kepada Luhan.

Ucapan Sehun tadi menarik perhatian Luhan. Matanya kini beralih menatap Sehun. Cincin?

Sehun yang merasa dipandangi oleh Luhan yang tak ingin mati kutu memutuskan untuk terduduk di _single chair_ di sebelah Luhan. Mengerdikkan bahunya, Sehun menunjuk kotak yang masih tertutup di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo, setelah dari rumah sakit langsung menelponku untuk memberikanmu cincin yang pas."

Aah! Pembicaraan tadi pagi bersama Kyungsoo setelah pemeriksaan bayi Kyungsoo. Ck, mengapa ibu hamil itu melaporkannya pada Sehun?!

Sehun tertawa kecil namun itu sukses menghancurkan dunia nyata Luhan. Pandangannya jatuh pada senyuman Sehun yang begitu ringan hingga menarik Luhan memasuki dunia fantasinya yang paling berbahaya.

"Cincin yang kebesaran?" tanya Sehun masih dengan tawa kecilnya. "Ckckck, pintar juga akalmu untuk mendukung drama ini, Luhan." Lanjut Sehun kembali yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

Melihat wanita itu masih terduduk di sofa empuk dengan beragam bantal yang seperti mengubur tubuh kecilnya. Luhan terlihat sangat nyaman di sana hingga menarik bibir Sehun untuk semakin tersenyum.

Senyum yang terlontarkan Sehun setelah kalimat terakhirnya membuat Luhan naik pitam.

 _Merendahkan diriku lagi, hmm?_ Batin Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut kalimat Sehun namun tertutup saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop coklat tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Pandangan Luhan menyipit. _Apa ini?_

Tangannya segera meraih amplop yang diberikan Sehun dengan kasar. Kalimat kotor yang akan diberikan untuk Sehun kini lenyap tergantikan oleh pertanyaan untuk apapun itu yang ada di dalam sana.

"Duniamu. . . . semua ada di sana." Ucap Sehun melihat wajah bingung Luhan terhadap amplop yang berada di genggaman Luhan. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan masih dengan senyum lembut. Wanita itu, sungguhan cantik.

Luhan yang masih dipandangi oleh Sehun tidak merasa risih sedikitpun. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada amplop di pangkuannya? Dunianya? Dunia Luhan?

Tatapan Luhan naik menatap wajah Sehun yang masih dengan senyum miringnya. Tatapan ' _Apa ini_ ' terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa bicara, Sehun memberikan gestur mempersilahkan Luhan untuk membuka amplop yang berada di sana.

Ada perasaan takut saat saat menyentuh ujung amplop untuk membuka dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan hangat Sehun menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Pandangannya kembali lagi ke arah Sehun.

"Sebelum membuka, kau harus memakai cincin itu, Lu." Ucap Sehun sembari memiringkan kepalanya memberikan gestur tersirat untuk segera mengambil kotak beludru yang sempat Sehun lempar kehadapannya.

Luhan menarik lengannya yang disentuh oleh Sehun untuk menjauh. Ia tidak ingin kembali jatuh ke alam fantasi yang memabukkan. Masih dengan gerakan kasar, Luhan segera mengambil kotak biru tersebut. Ck, jika lelaki dengan otak normal pasti akan membukakan kotak tersebut, mengambilkan cincinnya dan memakaikan cincin tersebut kepada wanitanya. Sayang sekali, otak Sehun sungguhan tidak normal dalam urusan wanita.

"Lihat! Sudah aku kenakan!" sahut Luhan ketika gerakan tergopoh-gopohnya memakai cincin dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum senang dan puas sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk apartemennya.

Luhan yang tak sempat melihat cincin karena termakan oleh emosinya kini tercenung. Tubuhnya kaku saat mengetahui ukiran yang sangat cantik hingga ia terpesona. Membalikkan tangannya hingga dapat memandang cincin yang kini sudah tersemat di jari manisnnya. Bukan ukiran melengkung seperti kebanyakan cincin pernikahan. Ini. . .. ah otak Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskan. Hanya ada berlian kecil dengan sisi cincin yang terlihat hm. . . Luhan tidak tahu, apa maksud dari _design_ cincin yang sudah ia kenakan.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun.

Wanita itu bergumam halus sesaat masih jatuh dalam pesona cincin yang ia kenakan, tidak dalam sedetik ia segera sadar bahwa ia sedang dipandang Sehun atas tindakannya yang begitu kekanakan bagi Luhan.

"Apa?!" tanya Luhan kembali dengan wajah yang ia buat semuram mungkin untuk menghadap Sehun. Jangan pernah menertawakanku, dungu!

"Cantik bukan, cincinnya?"

"Tidak biasa saja." _Ini sangat indah, Oh Sehun!_

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedang berbohong hanya dapat tertawa di dalam hatinya.

"Apakah pas dengan jarimu?"

"Sedikit sesak." _Sungguhan pas! Bagaimana kau tahu ukuran jariku?_

Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi berpikir. Melihat Sehun yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri, Luhan segera memutar badannya sedikti dan menatap kembali amplop di sampingnya. Masih dengan gerakan tergopoh, ia membuka amplop dan segera mengeluarkan isinya.

Lembaran kertas yang lumayan banyak dengan ketebalan berbeda.

Dipandangnya semua kertas tersebut dengan seksama, saat hendak menaruh amplop yang ia pikir telah kosong, tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil. Terjatuh terbalik hingga Luhan tidak bisa mengetahui buku apa itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil butu tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika matanya membaca setiap kata yang terdapat dalam _cover_ buku tersebut.

Buku nikah?

Pandangnnya silih berganti antara kertas yang digenggamnya dan buku nikah. Ini tidak main-main, ada buku nikah dan surat nikah yang terdapat stempel resmi beserta . . . . tanda tangan Luhan? Kapan ia menandatangani surat ini?

"S-sehun. . . " panggil Luhan bergetar.

Sehun menunggu hal ini. Ketika Luhan menatap bagaimana kerja kerasnya akhir-akhir ini untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai istrinya. Mungkin tidak seperti pasangan lainnya. Berpacaran, berciuman, tunangan, dan menikah. Sehun melakukannya karena ia sangat tertarik dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan belum pernah mencium Luhan, namun kini setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Menjadinya istri.

"Ini. . . bagaimana bisa ini, maksudku, buku nikah ini?" pandangan tanda tanya Luhan sungguhan bertubi.

Tersenyum senang, Sehun menjawab, "Mungkin apa yang kita lakukan adalah palsu, tetapi pernikahanku dan kau adalah resmi dan tercatatan di negara, Luhan. Kau adalah istriku."

Cih, brengsek!

Luhan terbahak dalam batin. Istrinya? Sah? Sialaan! Orang di hadapannya ini sungguhan sinting. Jika memang Sehun adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa ia mengaborsi janin dalam diri Luhan sedemikian rupa? Kepalanya berdunyut hingga menutup mata.

Kadar emosi Luhan meningkat. Dengan penuh emosi Luhan melempar buku nikah tersebut ke arah Oh Sehun. Membuat lembar surat nikah tersebut jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Ini adalah pura-pura! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menikah dengamu!"

Pikiran dangka Luhan mengambil kontrol penuh kepadanya. Ia akan merobek lembaran yang masih digenggamannya namun terhenti saat menemukan kalimat pada kop surat tentang pertanahan.

Pandangannya mendekat ke arah lembaran tersebut.

Sebuah lahan yang hampir seluas 3 hektar tersebut kini sudah atas namanya yang sebelumnya teratas namakan Kim Jongin. Kedua tangan yang hampir merobek kertas tersebut bergetar, mengalihkan kertas satu demi satu dan menatap semuanya. Surat-surat tanah yang ia minta kini sudah ada di tangannya.

Emosi Luhan redup perlahan setelah membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di lembaran keramat dari Jongin.

"Kenapa Luhan? Menemukan harta duniamu, eh?" ucap Sehun dengan meraih buku nikah yang sempat Luhan lemparkan ke arahnya tadi. Menaruhnya kembali dengan perlahan di meja.

Dengan anggukan kaku, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Wajahnya sumringah. Luhan seperti anak kecil labil. Kesal, marah, dan kini menjadi senang.

"Kau sudah mengambil 30% kekayaan Jongin, apa kau senang?" tanya Sehun berlanjut.

Kembali Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, sangat senang." Mata kecilnya menyipit saat kembali menemukan namanya atas surat tanah tersebut.

Hembusan nafas Sehun menjadi jeda untuk pertanyaannya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tanah itu?"

Luhan meletakkan surat-surat tersebut di samping buku nikah, tersenyum sumringah dengan mata menerawang. Mata elang Sehun melihat semuanya dengan detail.

"Aku sedang membangun bisnis, Oh sehun." Ujar Luhan. Alisnya naik beserta tangan yang bertaut. Wanita itu dilanda _euforia_ yang menyenangkan.

Tangan ranting menepuk semangat, "Akan ada gedung bertingkat yang mana akan dikenal sebagai surga."

Posisi Luhan bergeser, menghadap Sehun yang masih setia memandangnya. "Lantai pertama adalah club malam, bar di lantai kedua, lantai ketiga dan empat adalang _lounge_ , lalu lantai lima ada _jacussi_ sembari menonton hiburan malam dengan panggung striptis terbesar yang ada di Seoul! Dan kau tahu Oh Sehun untuk di lantai enam aku akan membuat sebuah . . . "

Tanpa Sehun sadari, tubuhnya semakin medekat ke arah Luhan untuk mendengar kaliamt terakhir Luhan.

"Prostitusi. Rumah prostitusi dengan nafsu menggelora!" Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tertawa riang. Merasakan semua dunia yang sudah ia impikan untuk membalas Jongin maupun Oh Sehun kini dalam genggamannya. Lagi-lagi hanya waktu. Waktu yang akan memberikan pertunjukan besar untuk menghabisi dua orang yang telah merusak hidupnya.

Hanya waktu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

 ** _Note:_** Hallo! Hallo! Maaf ya _slow for updates_. Yang baca bio _author_ pasti tau alasannya wkwkwkwk, cuuus langsung jawab _comment_.

 **Juna Oh** : " _pasti kai minta maaf dg gaya arogannya... ck..._ " –Ya, seperti yang kamu mau. Tadaaaa

 **Hyelim61** : " _koreksi dikit nih buat author-nim, di setiap chap banyak typo nya nih. berhubung baru baca ini ff, jadi baru review jg. Itupun cuma koreksi, at least di tunggu update nya!"_ –Maaf atas banyaknya kata yang salah ketik dan juga terima kasih atas koreksiannya.

 **Fe261** : " _Author ini ga dilanjutt?"_ –Semua cerita di sini bakalan saya tulis hingga tamat. Mohon dukungannya ya! ( ^O^)/

Oke, _big respect for my dear_ ElisYe Het | deva94bubletea | Selenia Oh | keziaf | SNAmaliia | vietrona chan | realWu94 | Adaman Azelea | Nanik755 | Agassi20 | nisaramaidah28 | OhXiSelu | DBSJYJ | Arifahohse | misslah | milkyhun | classicopeia | hunnaxxx | nnukeybum | KaraChan | | Febbyaaf | dyodomyeon | noVi | | Kyungri | Guest | rly | R | HunHanCherry1220 | zie | babyjunma | Achan4 | NopwillineKaisoo | kimsoo07 | Juna Oh | Soocy-Nim | Ita Daiki | Xopeye77 | hyelim61 | kimaerinuna520 | Fe261 | xi noe roel | Kookiesue _and other for leaving a review_ _J_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


	7. Chapter 7

Lagi-lagi hanya waktu. Waktu yang akan memberikan pertunjukan besar untuk menghabisi dua orang yang telah merusak hidupnya.

Hanya waktu.

.

.

.

.

Elysian Noceur

.

.

.

.

Cinta Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Hurt/Angst

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan sesaat setelah Sehun melemparkan keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan.

"Piknik." Sahut Sehun singkat. Ia tengah sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan. Sehun berencana akan membuat nasi kepal dan beberapa Onigiri, ia rindu masakan Jepang akhir-kahir ini.

Wanita di balik _pantry_ terlihat bingung dengan tindak tanduk Sehun sedari pagi. Tidak ada sarapan seperti biasanya dan, ck, lelaki satu ini juga tidak pernah paham cara memberikan sesuatu dengan cara sopan terhadap wanita. Bukannya dilempar seperti ini.

Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya mengambil keranjang yang dilempar oleh Sehun barusan. Ada hembusan nafas mencomooh dari Luhan. Piknik? Apanya yang piknik, bisa-bisa ia akan berseteru emosi dengannya sepanjang jam.

"Otakmu terlalu usang akhir-akhir ini. Kau butuh piknik." Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari membelakangi Luhan. Kedua tangannya sibuk dan cekatan dalam mengepal-ngepal nasi panas hingga menjadi pulen.

 _Otakmu juga sama usangnya, Oh Sehun!_ Batin Luhan dalam hati.

Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir olehnya, piknik bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruh untuk sekarang. Ia rindu keadaan di luar apartemen ini. Bermain dengan angin sejuk menyenangkan juga.

Setelah menaruh keranjang tersebut di atas _pantry_ , ia mendekat menuju Sehun.

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak terlalu mahir dalam memasak. Tidak terlalu mahir bukannya tidak bisa. Luhan sering membuat sop dan makanan sederhana lainnya. Namun, melihat bahan-bahan yang terjajar di hadapan mereka membuat nyali Luhan menciut. Luhan tidak mengerti Sehun akan memasak apa kali ini.

Merasakan Luhan yang berdiri kikuk di sampingnya membuat lelaki kaku tersebut sedikit tertawa dalam hati.

"Mau membantuku?" tanyanya.

Luhan hampir mati kutu saat Sehun bertanya seperti itu, sungguhan Luhan tidak tahu harus membantu apa. Jangan bilang ia harus membantu mengambilkan bumbu dapur yang tidak ia mengerti. Hingga kini saja ia tidak bisa membedakan merica dan ketumbar.

"Kalau mau, bisa tolong kepalkan nasi ini menjadi bola? Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa camilannya." Ujar Sehun santai. Memberikan Luhan sepasang sarung tangan plastik. _Well,_ sepertinya Luhan bisa melakukannya jika hanya meremas-remas nasi hingga menjadi kepalan saja.

Luhan mengambil nasi panas dalam sekali genggam. Bodohnya. Itu membuat dirinya mengaduh kesakitan akibat panas yang membakar telapak tangannya. Shhh, ini sungguh perih sekaligus memalukan.

Lelaki di sampingnya melihat gerak-gerik Luhan kini tertawa. Lihatlah si otak udang ini, bodoh sekali. Tentu saja itu nasi panas dan Luhan langsung mengambilnya dengan cakupan yang banyak. Sarung tangan plastik tidak akan menghalau rasa panas dari nasi yang sudah di ambilnya.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sehun menghapus tawanya. Luhan yang dipermalukan kali ini memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia malu, kelewat malu. Yang seahrusnya ahli dalam urusan dapur adalah wanita. Dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita di sini, tetapi memegang nasi panas saja ia sudah menjerit.

Dalam diri Sehun ia sedang berteriak gemas bagaimana tingkah laku Luhan merajuk saat ini. Bibir kecilnya yang maju hampir bersalipan dengan hidung bangirnya, tekukkan wajahnya, bocah. Ia sungguhan seperti bocah.

Merasa gemas, Sehun menganggkat sikunya dan mengusak rambut Luhan dengan siku. Membuat Luhan mengaduh kecil mencoba mengembalikan senyum Luhan seperti biasa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun mempraktikkan bagaimana cara membuat nasi kepal. Mengambil sedikit nasi kemudian meremas-remasnya perlahan, kemudian mengambil nasi kembali dan meremasnya. Seperti itu hingga menjadi nasi yang pulen sebesar kepalan tangan.

Cukup mudah jika memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun, tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Ini sudah percobaan kelima. Demi tuhan, ia sudah melihat _tutorial_ yang diajarkan oleh Sehun tadi, tetapi mengapa nasinya menjadi hancur dan tidak beraturan.

Tangan kecilnya masih berusaha meremas nasi dalam genggamannya dengan perasaan kesal. Mengapa tidak sebagus milik Sehun sih?

Pandangannya melirik ke arah Sehun yang terlihat ahli dengan wajan yang berisik akan masakan yang menguarkan wangi sedap. Ah sebentar . . . Sepertinya tangan kekar milik Oh Sehun tidak hanya ahli dalam memegang semua peralatan kedokteran, lihat saja saat ini. Tangan kekarnya sungguh cekatan dalam memegang spatula dan menabur beberapa bumbu. Gerakan mencicipi dan wajah puasnya saat merasakan masakannya terasa menggiurkan di lidah Luhan.

Terlihat sangat maskulin jika dilihat seperti ini.

Wanita kecil itu berpikir.

 _Bagaimana rasa masakannya?_

 _Apa yang ia rasakan saat mencicipi masakannya sendiri?_

Luhan yang hanyut dalam pemikirannya tidak mengetahui akan Sehun yang membalikkan badannya dan ikut menatap Luhan. Bersedekap tangan, Sehun memandang Luhan kagum.

Lelaki itu juga berpikir.

 _Apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini?_

 _Apa yang sedang direkam oleh kedua bola mata manis itu?_

"Memujaku, huh?" goda Sehun.

Pertanyaan Sehun melumpuhkan kaki Luhan hingga tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Menyadarkan dirinya akan tindakan bodoh yang memalukan. Luhan meringis kesal ketika melihat Sehun masih berdiri membelakangi kompor, bersedekap dan memandangnya instens. Oh ya, lengkap beserta senyum tampannya.

Luhan cepat membalikkan badannya. Ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke deretan panci yang tergantung apik di bawah _kitchensheet_ dapur ini.

Ck, pesona Sehun itu loh! Bisa tidak sih menjadi jelek sehari saja?

Tangannya bergetar menahan malu, mencoba bersikap tenang, Luhan kembali menekuni nasi kepal hancurnya. Baru saja ia akan mengambil nasi dalam wadah harus menjerit kembali akan panas nasi tersebut.

Sialan! Mati kutu telak!

.

.

.

.

Luhan mati. Sungguhan mati.

Ia bingung harus mengenakan pakaian apa. Gengsi menyerang dirinya untuk bertanya pada Sehun ke mana mereka akan pergi.

Piknik?

Apakah mereka akan pergi ke bukit? Taman? Kebun? Atau pantai?

Kalau menggunakan _dress_ ke kebun, itu tidaklah mungkin. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai suhu udara dataran tinggi. Memang sejuk, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin seperti akan flu. Luhan tidak menyukai flu.

Haruskah ia menggunakan celana saat ini? Apabila menggunakan celana, bagaimana jika mereka pergi ke pantai? Ck, tidaklah seru menggunakan celana ke pantai. Kakinya tidak akan merasakan bagaimana asiknya bermain air pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk dengan memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Mati aku." Gumamnya pelan.

Kepalanya pusing. Baju yang dibelikan Sehun keterlaluan banyak. Ia selalu kebingungan di pagi hari maupun sore. Apakah ini baju yang pantas dipadukan dengan celana yang ini? Bagaimana jatuhnya akan norak? Bagaimana kalau Sehun akan menertawakan _style_ nya yang kelewat awut-awutan.

Tubuh Luhan bergerak gemas. Menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan baju berserakan di sana-sini. Meremasnya dan sesekali menggigit. Errrrgh, apa yang harus ia kenakan?!

Kembali ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Melepaskan baju yang habis digigitnya dan melemparnya menjauh. Sebentar. . .

Mengapa ia memikirkan Sehun akan penampilannya?

Apa pedulinya dengan Sehun?

Ck, benar kata Sehun, otaknya sedang rusak saat ini.

Dengan lompatan kecil, Luhan berdiri kembali. Memandang kamarnya yang berantakan dengan baju bermerek dari Sehun. Menghembuskan nafas mencemooh, Luhan mengambil baju yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pandangannya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Masa bodoh dengan pakaian, yang penting kali ini ia akan jalan-jalan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengarahkan pandanganya menatap Luhan yang terduduk di samping kemudi. Tubuhnya tenggelam akan keranjang piknik yang sedang dipangkunya. Mata elang Sehun merekam semua gerak-gerik Luhan. Hampir seperti kebiasaan, menatap Luhan.

Tak sadar jika diperhatikan, Luhan masih sibuk dengan mengabsen seluruh makanan, minuman, tempat makan dan semuanya untuk piknik kali ini. Bisa dibilang Luhan sangatlah teliti apabila berpergian dan tanpa sadar ia menerapkannya di depan Sehun kali ini.

"Kopi, roti, buah. . . sepertinya sudah lengkap." Ujar Luhan sembari menutup keranjang pinknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan." Sahut Sehun di sampingnya. Masih dengan posisi menatapnya.

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Apa lagi? Ia sudah memasukkan seluruhnya. Bahkan minyak angin sudah ia bawa sebagai jaga-jaga apabila Sehun membawanya ke dataran tinggi.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan kebingungngan.

"Otakmu."

Jawaban Sehun membuatnya berfikir. Otak?

Sebal melihat Luhan yang kelewat kolot seperti ini. Dengan inisiatif Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan. Lengan yang hendak merangkul utbuh Luhan membuat wanita itu melebarkan matanya.

"Yah, aku maklumi otakmu sedikit rusak." Ucap Sehun tepat di depan bibir Luhan. Lengan yang Luhan pikir akan merangkulnya kini sedikit mengarah ke sampingnya. Menarik sesuatu tepat di arah kanannya.

Masih dengan gerakan cekatan Sehun menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengenakannya untuk Luhan. "Tapi jangan sampai kau rusak nyawamu lagi, Lu." Lanjut Sehun masih dengan kedekannya yang cukup membuat Luhan ingin berteriak saat ini.

 _Otakku rusak._

 _Otakku rusak._

 _Otakku rusak._

Sugesti Luhan.

Otaknya sangat rusak hingga lupa bagaimana untuk bernafas dan berfikir jernih. Terlebih Sehun masih setia dalam posisi dekatnya yang lewatan ekstrem terhadap dirinya. Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya. Bingung. Mengapa wanita ini menjadi kaku terhadapanya? Di mana Luhan yang selalu berteriak dan mengutuknya sehari-hari? Atau jangan-jangan. . .

Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan. Mendekatkan bibirnya.

Ah tidak! Luhan ingin berteriak memperingatkan. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Ya tuhan! Ya tuhan! Tubuhnya kaku. Otaknya tak bisa memberikan perintah untuk menjauh dari Sehun saat ini. Bahkan kini otaknya menyuruh menunggu untuk apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Tak ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Sehun bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini.

Sehun mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan dengan ringan. Hanya mengecup tetapi sukses membuat kedua jantung mereka berdetak cukup keras.

Rasa itu kembali. Rasa asing yang jarang menghantam keras dada Sehun. Begitu kuat hingga wajahnya memanas. Kikuk, Sehun segera menggeser posisinya menjadi siap di baik kemudi. Mencoba mengontrol dirinya dari rasa asing yang begitu memusingkan dirinya.

Berdeham cukup keras, Sehun menghidupkan mesin. "Mari kita berangkat." Ucap Sehun canggung.

Di sampingnya, wanita itu masih terdiam kaku. Apa barusan saja Sehun mengecupkan?

Kecupan kupu-kupu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam memandang sang istri terduduk membelakanginya. Tubuh kecilnya tertutup kursi roda yang ia duduki. Yah, Kyungsoo tidak boleh banyak bergerak, itu akan membuat celaka terhadap bayi dan istri manisnya.

Hanya terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, embun pagi kali ini terasa semakin sejuk dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah memilih beberapa bunga untuk ditaruh di dalam rumah. Jejeran bunga pagi yang segar sangat menawan dengan adanya Kyungsoo. Ia sangat cantik, Jongin bahkan merasa lemas hanya dengan memandang Kyungso dari kejauhan.

Kakinya perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Menyentuh pundak sang istri perlahan tanpa membuatnya terkejut. Lalu mendapatkan senyuman manis di pagi hari dari Kyungsoo saat menyadari sang suami ada di sampingnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam, hmm?" tanya Jongin sembari merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan kursi roda Kyungsoo.

Istri manisnya mengiyakan. Tangannya masih sibuk memilih bunga warna-warni di hadapannya.

"Sangat nyenyak, bayinya sangat tenang semalam. Aku bisa beristirahat cukup." Sahut Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya sejenak dari bunga-bunga di hadapannya untuk menatap sang suami.

Mereka saling pandang. Menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada kata mengalir untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai dalam diam.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin memutuskan untuk memecah kehingan di antara mereka. "Apakah kau ingin jalan jalan nanti sore?"

Betapa senangnya Kyungsoo mendengar ajakan Jongin. Semenjak kandungannya yang kian tua, ia benar-benar mendapatkan proteksi ketat dari Jongin agar tidak banyak gerak. Ia jarang sekali keluar untuk sekedar jalan berdua. Ia lebih sering ke apartmen Sehun untuk menemani Luhan lalu kembali lagi ke rumah untuk menyambut sang suami pulang kerja.

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, betapa sayangnya sang suami untuknya. Ia hampir saja menangis hanya sekedar ajakan jalan-jalan sore.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin menegakkan badannya kembali. Memberikan kecupan lembut di kening istrinya. "Tunggu aku nanti sore dan kita akan jalan-jalan kemanapun yang kau inginkan sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sangatlah manis. Mata Jongin kembali menjadi segar hanya dengan memandang Kyungsoo tersenyum di antara bunga-bunga pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengibaskan kain berwarna biru muda itu kemudian menaruhnya di atas rumput pendek nan segar di bukit sunyi ini. Selama Luhan lahir hingga sebesar ini, ia tidak pernah tau ada tempat untuk memandang Seoul dengan posisi seindah ini. Ia terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan di sini hingga tanpa sadar Sehun sudah terduduk menunggu Luhan menghampirinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin duduk, Lu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan kesenangan Luhan. Ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana, memandang hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari puncak bukit.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan sumringah. Ini persis seperti diangan-angannya. Ia pernah membayangkan bagaimana asiknya piknik bersama keluarga. Terduduk di atas kain lembut nan nyaman di bawah pohon rindang seperti ini. Memandang hamparan rerumputan hijau dan pemandangan gunung yang melingkupi Seoul. Indah. Ia terpukau dan takjub secara bersamaan.

Wanita mungil di hadapan Sehun kini terduduk dan sedikit menyamankan posisinya. Ia manis hari ini. Sungguhan. Dengan _blouse_ sepadan dengan warna langit hari ini, ditambah dengan rok mini berwarna putih seperti awan-awan mungil yang sesekali lewat di atas mereka. Jangan lupakan bandana yang tersampir di rambut Luhan. Memberikan kesan manis dan hangat seperti senyumnnya yang terus lekat sejak pertama kali Luhan menjajakan kakinya di sini.

"Senang eh?" tanya Sehun perlahan.

Ia sama sekali tak ingin menghancurkan momen kesenangan Luhan. Sehun sangatlah bahagia menatap Luhan kali ini.

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk piknik bukan hanya karena ia sedang waktu kosong hari ini. Ia memang merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Ia ingin sekali memberikan hubungan dan ikatan kuat dengan Luhan, yah salah satunya dengan cara piknik seperti ini. Jika dilihat-lihat, ini sepertinya berhasil. Terlihat bagaimana bahagianya Luhan bersamanya hari ini.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya masih bergerak keliling memperhatikan secara seksama. Mungkin ini adalah tempat favoritnya selain di kamar tentunya.

Melihat Luhan yang terus terusan bahagia, Sehun segera mengambil keranjang rotan yang sedaritadi digenggam oleh Luhan; mengeluarkan semua isinya dan menatanya dengan apik hingga terlihat menggiurkan.

"Makanlah, Lu. Kau belum sarapan." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandangnya, mengambil nasi kepal buatannya sendiri yang sedikit terlihat berantakan dan memakannya perlahan. Ia memandang kembali daerah sekitar.

Sejujurnya jika Luhan bisa mengatakannya, ia ingin sekali memandang Sehun, tetapi ia terlalu malu setelah mendapatkan kecupan kupu-kupunya tadi pagi. Hari ini Sehun menjadi lebih tampan. Sederhana hanya dengan kaos putih polos dan jaket denim, itu saja, rambut halusnya dibiarkan berantakan tertiup angin. Luhan ingin sekali memeluknya tapi ia terlalu malu.

Sehun mengambil nasi kepal buatan Luhan. Walau saat ia mengambilnya sedikit hancur karena kurang akan kepalannya, itu tidak membuat rasa lapar Sehun berkurang. Ia memakannya dengan lahap sembari menikmati semilir angin di atas bukit tersebut. Sangat damai, nyaman dan tenang walau di bawah terlihat sekali hiruk pikuk perkitaan.

Setelah hembusan nafas beratnya, Sehun berkata "Apa yang kau sukai Lu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Menunduk kecil dengan senyum semakin merekah. Bisa dilihat sekali ia sedang memikirkan semua hal yang disukainya.

Pandangnya terangkat kembali, memandang awan yang berarak perlahan.

"Aku suka musim semi, saat bunga bunga bermekaran. Aku suka warna _orange_ karena seperti matahari di musim semi. Aku suka es krim coklat dan susu pisang. Aku suka. . . "

Perkataan Luhan tidak dapat terdengar oleh Sehun. ia terlalu fokus pada Luhan saat ini bagaimana ia menyampaikan kesukaannya dengan sumringah. Seperti anak kecil yang ditanyai bagaimana hari-harinya saat liburan yang menyenangkan. Badan Luhan melompat kecil saat membayangkan bagaimana ia sangat menyukai hal ini dan itu.

Sederhana namun membahagiakan Luhan secara lahir dan batin.

Sesekali Sehun menyahut perkataan Luhan agar percakapan mereka terus berjalan walau tuhan tahu, Sehun tidak mendengarkan semua perkataan wanita di hadapannya karena ia sudah terjatuh terlalu jauh akan pesona Luhan.

Semua moment itu berjalan dengan santai. Mereka membicarakan hal yang begitu banyak, mengenyampingkan ego dan masalah di antara mereka. Menyatukan beberapa pemikiran disela-sela gurauan ringan dan pecah dalam tawa canda. Tidak ada drama untuk hal ini, mereka tulus saling membuka sama lain dalam percakapan ringan.

Pandangan elang Sehun semakin tertuju pada Luhan. Senyum manisnya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Memandang Luhan yang begitu banyak bicara dengan berbagai topik. Sehun pendengar setia karena memang ia adalah sosok yang tak banyak bicara. Hingga. . .

"Kau sangat manis Luhan." Tuturnya lembut, memandang jatuh ke arah Luhan, terpesona.

Wanita di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Benarkah?" sahutnya kembali sembari memandang Sehun.

"Ya. Sangat."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangatlah menyenangkan. Banyak orang yang tersenyum dan saling menyebar sapa. Begitupun juga Jongin. Hatinya sangat baik hari ini. Pekerjaannya begitu mulus dan juga banyak kolega-kolega yang mau bekerjasama dengan mudahnya. _What a day!_

Terduduk di kursi kerjanya, ia memutar kursi memandang jendela besar di kantornya. Menunjukkan hiruk pikuk kota dan bukit bukit rendah di sekitarnya. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Ia ada janji dengan istrinya hari ini.

Kemanakah Kyungsoo akan membawanya pergi?

Bibir Jongin sedikit tertarik ke atas, tersenyum.

Setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, akhirnya ia bisa memiliki momongan. Jongin sangat berusaha keras agar ia memiliki penerus tetapi melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang lemah, ia memilih sabar agar tidak ada yang membahayakan Kyungsoo nantinya. Hingga saat ini, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengandung hingga seumur ini. Sungguh ia luar biasa bahagia.

Pemikirannya hilang saat ada ketukan pintu dan daun pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Joonmyeon yang berdiri tegap.

Jongin memutar kemabali kursi kerjanya dan menghadap Joonmyeon.

"Mobil anda sudah siap Tuan. Selamat bersenang-senang." Tutur Joonmyeon sumringah.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan beranjak. Membarikan tepukan pelan di bahu Joonmyeon mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Walaupun ia bos besar, setidaknya ia masih bisa menunjukkan sikap baik terhadap anak buahnya.

Jongin sengaja meminta Joonmyeon menyiapkan mobil yang lebih nyaman untuk perjalanan keluarga. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terduduk di mobil _Mercedes_ nya yang begitu rendah dan membahayakan kandungan Kyungsoo. Jongin memesan _Alphard_ sebagai gantinya. Setidaknya itu lebih nyaman untuk Kyungsoo. Pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Istri cantiknya telah siap. Menunggunya dengan balutan _dress_ hamil berbahan satin. Terlihat sekali ia sangat nyaman. Ia terlihat baik hari ini.

Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Menghampiri sang istri yang menunggu di depan rumah di atas kursi rodanya. Berjalan perlahan tanpa bisa mengendalikan senyum melihat sang istri. Bagaikan pangeran yang telah menemukan permaisuri yang sudah ia nantikan. Beginikah rasanya? Pikir jongin

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Sangat lembut bak balutan pakaiannya hari ini. Menyenangkan.

"Akan pergi kemana kami hari ini?" tanya Jongin sembari merangkul tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan memberikan sedikit elusan di perutnya.

Mengerdikkan bahu, Kyungsoo mengiharukan Jongin. Suaminya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Jika tidak diberitahu, maka aku batalkan jalan-jalan hari ini." Goda Jongin mencoba membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya. Memegangnya erat penuh kepercayaan.

Kyungsooo menggerakkan badannya menunjukkan ia tak ingin membatalkan jalan-jalan sore yang ia sangat nantikan. "Jangaaan, aku ingin kita pergi ke pantai." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan lengkungan kecil di bibirnya. Ia cemberut.

Jongin makin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Istrinya ini, sungguhan tahu cara memancing hasrat Jongin. Andai saja kandungannya tak lemah, mungkin Kyungsoo sedang berada di ranjang mereka sekarang. Bersetubuh.

Suaminya mengangguk, memberikan jawaban 'ya' untuk sang istri.

Menuntunnya menuju mobil dan berjalan menuju pantai sore yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Apa saja itu, Jongin akan membawanya, memberikannya hanya untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari kakinya bergerak kecil. Merasakan pasir putih yang begitu indah di kakinya. Sudah lama Kyungsoo menginginkan bermain di pantai saat mengandung. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada jabang bayi bagaimana keindahan alam yang sungguh mempesona ini. Terlebih saat ini ia bisa melihat _sunset_. Langit begitu cerah. Ia mengembangkan senyum.

Tangan suaminya masih memeluknya erat. Tidak memungkinkan membawa kursinya kemari. Ia dituntun hingga berjalan sejauh ini. Suaminya tak ingin ia lelah sedikitpun. Walau Kyungsoo tak bisa merasakan air laut di sana, setidaknya menyentuh pasir ini saja sudah cukup. Ditemani senyum sang suami yang memandangnya terus menerus. Menghirauakan cahaya matahari yang memandang mereka berdua cemburu.

"Indah" gumam Kyungsoo. Suaranya terkalahkan oleh suara angin dan deburan ombak. Namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarkan. Bahkan ia merasa bisa merasakan denyutan jantung Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat karena kagum.

Menyunggingkan senyum, Jongin membalas, "Seperti dirimu."

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Mengikat satu sama lain. Memberikan ribuan untaian kata cinta.

Kyungsoo semakin menunjukkan senyum hatinya. Tersipu memandang Jongin, suaminya. Ya, suaminya yang penuh dengan dosa dan hal hal buruk lainya. Walaupun ia pintar dengan lulusan _Harvad_ , itu tidak menjamin bahwa Kyungsoo pintar di segala hal. Ia terlalu bodoh karena mencintai Jongin yang kotor seperti suaminya ini.

Namun cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengelak.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Kyungsoo tulus.

Tangan yang sedari tadi merangkul manis di pinggang Kyungsoo, kini merambat naik. Merapikan anak rambut istrinya yang berantakan tersapu angin. Begitu lembut bagai kasih sayangnya. Pandangannya tak berpaling sedetikpun. Ia begitu terpesona.

Menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo sengaja, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyentuh bibir hati istrinya dengan lembut. Memberikan kecupan ringan namun menggoda. Memicu sengatan kecil dalma tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangan kecilnya merambat naik. Mengusap perlahan dada suaminya dan merangkul erat pundak Jongin. Membalas kecupan lembut Jongin tak kalah tulus.

Kecupan lembut semakin menjadi. Hasrat Jongin yang sudah lama terpendam akan kehamilan Kyungsoo kembali berteriak ingin dilampiaskan. Bibir Kyungsoo terasa manis dan memabukkan, batin Jongin. Ia menginkan Kyungsoo. Begitupula Kyungsoo. Kehamilanya membuat ia tidak bisa bermanja hasrat dengan Jongin. Ia menginginkannya dengan Jongin. Sekarang.

Melenguh pelan di antara kecupanya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi.

Kecupan Jongin begitu rakus. Tangannya mengepal erat di pundak Jongin. Terasa sakit.

Bukan, bukan bibirnya yang sakit akan kecupan ganas Jongin. Ini terasa sakit di bagian bawah sana. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Jongin kuat. Mendorongnya akan sakit yang begitu merobek di bawah sana.

"Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo saat suaminya tak menginginkan jarak di antara mereka.

Jongin tersadar sesaat. Ia begitu kalap akan kecupan Kyungsoo yang ia rindukan. Pandangannya menerka menghadap Kyungsoo. Kakinya bergetar melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja pucat. Pandanganya menuruni ke arah bawah sang istri.

Darah.

Darah di antara kaki dan bercampur dengan pasir di bawah sana.

Pendarahan.

Dengan sigap, Jongin segera memapah Kyungsoo. Berlari di atas pasir yang begitu menyebalkan karena langkahnya terhambat. Ia mengutuk pasir di setiap pijakannya. Tidakkah ia melihat darah segar Kyungsoo yang begitu deras. Ia harus cepat cepat menuju rumah sakit sekarang! Keparat!

Tak ada pengawal seperti biasanya. Ia sendirian dan tentunya dengan Kyungsoo dan anaknya yang akan lahir sekarang. Dengan tergopoh ia segera mendudukkan Kyungsi ke dalam mobilnya. Berlari ke arah tempat kendali dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Menekan saluran cepat yang selalu tertuju pada orang yang paling penting untuk saat saat seperti ini.

"Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Percakapan ringan tadi tak terasa begitu cepat. Hari sudah semakin sore. Mereka benar-benar tertawa lepas. Tak ada rasa yang janggal satu sama lain. Mereka saling melepas topeng mereka. Sehun yang selalu tersenyum mendengar seluruh ocehan Luhan. Begitu pula Luhan yang akhirnya merasa lega karena bisa berbicara apapun itu. Ia begitu bahagia.

Tak ada yang sadar tentang siapa yang memulai hingga mereka saling berpelukan seperti ini. Sehun yang bersandar pada pohon rindang dengan Luhan yang bersandar ringan di dada bidang Sehun. Aneh bukan?

"Pulang?" tanya Sehun sembari memainkan ujung baju biru Luhan. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh kulit bayi Luhan. Begitu lembut dan sangat menyenangkan. Wangi semerbak sabun dan _shampoo_ yang ia kenakan begitu lembut dan menenangkan bagi Sehun.

Luhan yang hampir terpejam kelelahan hanya mengangguk kecil. Melenguh perlahan dan segera berdiri. Merapikan seluruh barang-barang mereka dan menuruni bukit dengan bergandengan. Luhan merasa nyaman dengan saat saat seperti ini. Ia menginginkana hal seperti ini setiap hari. Tertawa dan tak ada masalah yang perlu dipikirkan. Menjadi sosok yang bahagia di bumi.

Baru saja Sehun menutup pintu mobil untuk Luhan, ponsel di sakunya bergetar begitu kuat. Seakan tak ingin diam apabila Sehun belum mengangkat. Tertera Jongin di sana, setelah hembusan nafas sembari berjalan menuju posisi pengemudi, Sehun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sehun!" suara Jongin yang begitu terburu membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

Ada apa?

Luhan yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya memandang Sehun penasaran. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sesaat ia menerima panggilan itu. Apa ada yang salah?

"Baik, aku akan ke sana." Sahut Sehun dan segera mematikan sambungan.

Detik setelah Sehun menutup panggilannya. Menginjakkan pedal gasnya dan menghiraukan Luhan yang hampir terpental, beruntung sabuk pengamannya sudah terpasang.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan berulang-ulang. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Pandangannya kaku dan kosong. Sosok serius Sehun kembali lagi.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja?' tanya Luhan kembali. Memastikan semua dalam kondisi baik.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Sehun begitu kaku, berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu sebelum ia menerima panggilan entah dari siapa.

Dengan inisiatif, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun. Mengangamnya dengan jemari ranting milik Luhan. Menyalurkan rasa tenang dan nyaman untuk Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Mencoba bernafas, ia begitu kaget hingga hampir lupa bernafas. Pandangannya yang serius kini menjadi teduh kembali. Memandang Luhan di sampingnya yang menatapya begitu manis dengan kerutan di dahinya akan rasa penasaran dan takut.

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Sehun.

Jenius. Itu yang memang berada dalam Sehun. kelahiran anak Kyungsoo sangat tepat seperti perhitungan Sehun. Inilah saatnya.

Pandangan Luhan bergerak bingung, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

Masih dalam memandang Sehun, ia mencari jawaban.

"Apakah ia akan melahirkan sekarang?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang kini mengunci pandanganya ke jalanan. Hanyut dalam padangan fokusnya.

Hanya anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, membenarkan tempat duduknya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan kuat untuk proses melahirkannya? Apakah kandungannya tidak apa-apa? Luhan begitu tegang saat mengetahui Kyungsoo akan melahirkan.

Pandangan Sehun yang fokus kini teralihkan lagi dan lagi. Diamnya Luhan begitu tenang, pandangannya menatap Luhan sesekali. Wanita itu terdiam dan terlihat sekali raut cemas. Kali ini Sehun yang menenangan Luhan. Tangannya terlepas dari kemudi dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menggepal kuat.

"Ia kuat. Tenang saja Lu. Ia akan melahirkan anak mereka." Ujar Sehun menenangkan. Ia tidak begitu pintar menenangkan orang. Sehun terlalu cuek terhadap keadaan sekitar.

Luhan mengangguk percaya terhadap Sehun. Menatap keluar jendela dan berdoa terhadap bayi Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

Kau kuat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Jongin ada di sana. Terduduk diam di depan pintu ruang oprasi. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk melahirkan secara normal. Maka operasi adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan bayinya.

Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya. Memberikan pelukan kepada Jongin. Luhan terdiam di belakang tubuh Sehun. Menatap semuanya.

Jongin, bos besar yang begitu menakutkan kini begitu lemah mendapati istrinya sedang di balik pintu operasi sana. Pintu diam dengan lampu merah yang begitu menyala, memancarkan sugesti menakutkan. Luhan memandang pintu itu saja sudah ingin menangis rasanya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya untuk Jongin. Wajahnya kusut begitu pula dengan rambutnya. Ia seperti kehilangan dunianya.

Luhan merengkuh lengan Sehun. Memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Pandangan Sehun beralih ke arah Luhan. Tersenyum hangat untuk menenangkan wanitanya. Semua baik-baik saja. Sehun percaya itu.

Dokter jenius itu tidak bisa andil langsung untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo di sana. Sehun percaya semua dokter di rumah sakit ini adalah dokter handal. Ini adalah rumah sakit ketika Luhan di rawat.

Bagaimana cara Dokter Byun merawat dan menangangi Luhan sudah terlihat sangat profesional. Walau awalnya Sehun tidak begitu percaya terhadapnya. Namun Luhan begitu sehat seperti sekarang.

Dan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Ia percaya.

Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk bersebrangan dengan Jongin. Lelaki pucat itu masih merangkul Luhan. Menenangkannya.

Waktu berjalan begitu lamban bagi mereka. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu. Keadaan sekitar sudah mulai gelap, hampir menuju tengah malam dan tak ada tanda-tanda lampu merah itu akan padam. Ini begitu mengerikan.

Pandangan Luhan sedaritadi menunduk kini merambat naik. Memandang Jongin yang tertunduk gelisah. Jari tanganya bertautan cemas dengan ketukan kaki yang begitu tak sabar.

Berganti ke arah Sehun. Ia begitu tenang dengan rahang kaku. Tak ada ekspresi apapun. Kosong dan jenuh bagi Luhan. Kontras. Semuanya begitu campur aduk. Begitu lemah hanya dengan adanya Kyungsoo.

Insiatif, Luhan berdiri menuju arah Jongin. Pandangan Sehun yang kosong kini mengikuti arah Luhan. Berjalan pelan dengan pasti dan terduduk di samping Jongin. Bos besar itu tidak berkutik, masih dalam tertunduknya memanjat doa. Tak ada yang mengetahui selain Tuhan apa yang sudah ia bayangkan.

Jongin ingin sekali mendobrak pintu itu dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Memastikan semua baik baik saja. Anaknya dan tentunya sang istri.

Tangan Luhan merambat mengusap punggung lebar jongin. Menenangkan.

"Ia kuat. Aku tahu itu. Kau juga kan?"

Kalimat Luhan begitu sederhana namun begitu kuat di telinga Jongin. Ya, Kyungsoo kuat, dan Jongin percaya itu.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jongin, namun karena keadaanmu begitu parah saat ini. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Semua akan baik." Bisik Luhan

Ia melupakan ego dan semua yang telah diperbuat Jongin terhadapnya. Ini demi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikkan pandanya. Menatap Sehun terduduk diam memandangnya datar. Berbalik menghadap Luhan yang masih di sampingnya mencoba menenangkan. Yah, mereka semua musuh. Dan terdapat satu ikatan batin di antara mereka. Tidak saling menjatuhkan saat salah satu ada yang terpuruk. Profesional.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jongin perlahan. Suaranya pecah. Ia sangat terharu. Sungguh.

Lampu merah itu padam. Jongin segera bangkit tergesa menuju pintu. Ingin menghadap dokter atau siapapun itu yang akan keluar dah ingin menghabisinya. Ia ingin mencaci semua dokter mencari jawaban akan apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya di sana.

Tepat detik itu juga, dokter wanita mungil masih dengan baju oprasinya keluar. Jongin menghentikan niatnya untuk mencaci dokter. Ia mengenal orang itu. Dokter Byun.

Suara tangis bayi terdengar begitu nyaring dari arah ruang operasi. Anaknya. Anak Jongin telah lahir. Suara tangisnya menjadi jauh sesaat pintu operasi itu tertutup otomatis. Jongin begitu lega sekaligus merinding. Anak yang dinantikan selama 7 tahun kini sudah lahir. Tak terasa ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Semangat anakku.

Oh, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoonya?

Dokter mungil itu melepas maskernya yang terlihat ada beberapa bercak darah. Wajahnya terlihat lelah memandang bergantian antara tiga orang di hadapanya.

"Anak anda laki-laki. Selamat Tuan Jongin." Ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin tak butuh jawaban itu. Ia sudah mengetahui itu jauh sebelum Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Emosinya tak terkontrol, pikirannya penuh dengan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Dokter Byun kuat. Mengguncangnya kasar berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban dengan cara seperti itu. Luhan dan Sehun segera mengehentikan Jongin. Menahannya.

"Kyungsoo! Bagaiaman dengan istriku! Baekhyun! Istrikuu?!"

Jongin menggila menantikan jawaban.

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba mencari orientasinya sesaat Jongin telah melepaskan cengkraman di pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Jongin."

Semua terdiam. Sunyi malam begitu mencekam di depan ruang operasi.

"Istri anda. . . "

Tangis Luhan pecah sesaat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

 **Note:** _Hello. Miss me?_ Wkwkwk ya seperti biasa kalau ada yang baca _bio author_ pasti tau kenapa jarang _update_. _By the way_ , _author_ ngebut nulisnya dalam 24 jam, sudah bisa nyelesain 1 _chapter_ dan itu sungguhan capeek huuhuu. _Author_ berharap semuanya bisa 'rada' seneng dengan _updatean_ nya kali ini. _Author_ memang ngerasa ini sudah cukup lama _update_ nya jadi kalau bisa sih baca dari awal bisa ngena ceritanya wkwkwk. Bagaimana puasa kalian buat yang muslim? Mantap kah wkwkwk, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, semoga dosa kita terampuni satu sama lain. Terima kasih yang sudah PM nanya nanya kok ga lanjut dan lain-lain. Ehe, _author_ ga bakal ngegantungin ini cerita. _Author_ bakalan nyelesain ini cerita. Jadi jangan takut oke oke.

 **Lovesoo** : _"jut lanjuut .. oerasaan kmren udah review deh ..gak masug yaa "( ff ku sering error :"("_ – Ah mungkin aku aja yang ga teliti. Terima kasih reviewnya, aku selalu baca satu persatu kok.

 **Fani** : _"luhan klu mau balas dendam jgn pakai cr jongin juga balas yg bisa membuka mata dan hati yg terdalam sejahat- jahatny orang pasti ad sisi baikny juga bangunkan sisi baiknya dan jahatnya kubur dalam" sedalam jongin mengubur sisi baikny, dan juga buat sehun kalau memang mencintai luhan ungkapkan saja jangn di tahan" biar kesalahpahaman dengan luhan gak berlanjut terus."_ – _I don't know why,_ aku suka banget kata-katamu wkwkwk xD.

: _"next next next. semangatt ngetik ffnya, penasaran ama kelanjutannya, btw typo nya masih ada tuh. Fightingg"_ – wkwkwk iya, aku kurang terliti sama typonya. Terima kasih.

 **magenta-selu** : _"Lah? L-l-luhan mau ngebangun prostitusi?! Anjirrr. Gue pikir tu tanah diminta dr jongin biar prostitusinya jongin ditutup aka dihancurin... Tolong aku shock.  
Maraton baca ginian gue, chapter2 awal geli bgt sumpah karna jujur aja gue plg anti sm organ2 yg berdarah2 . selanjut2 nya nge fly karna sikap fluffy ala oh sehun dan kim jongin thd pasangannya msg2. eh di akhir malah dibikin shock sm pernyataan nya luhan atas cita2 nya itu.. keren bgt asli. ditunggu updatenya thor"_ – Terima kasih, aku juga merinding baca reviewnya xD.

 **Snmayy88** : _"Dari awal lupa mau nanya, ini remake atau asli punya mu? Ko bisa kepikiran angkat topik aborsi? kyungsoo baik banget ih, jongin harusnya ngemis maaf sama kyungsoo tapi kyungsoo nya terlalu baik."_ – Pertama, _author_ bakal klarifikasi ini adalah cerita asli dari _author_. Jadi kalau ada yang _copycat_ aku minta tolong kepada teman teman di sini untuk menyadarkan si _copycat_ tersebut :'D Kedua, _author_ milih cerita ini karea jarang ada cerita seperti ini. Dan juga _author_ rada geli kalau hanya _romance_ yang _love love_ gitu, kurang greget wkwkwk. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Oke, _big respect for my dear_ Selenia Oh | hunnaxxx | luhannieka | Arifahohse | ElisYe Het | Lovesoo | pinkimchi | OhXiSeLu | Fani | Oh Hee Ra | kim gongju | auliaMRQ | Kyungri | gitaaorgee | 365 | | GhanChan | Kookiesue | ramyoon | Wenxiuli12 | sherli898 | rly | Nurul999 | HunHanCherry1220 | magenta-selu | NopwillineKaiSoo | snmayy88 | chanbaeklmn | SilentB | ohhanie794 | ayykim | pichaa794 | dreamcmtre20 | Itsuka Sehunie | Eka Rizki 988 | danactebh | Fangirlxyz | Panda Qingdao _and_ _other for leaving a review_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


End file.
